


Can't Live With You, Can't Live Without You

by Harukawa



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-17
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-01-19 18:29:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 109
Words: 49,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1479670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukawa/pseuds/Harukawa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of drabbles for Haru/Shin, Kono/Shin, and Kuro/Shin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These are all drabbles I've been requested to write over on my [Tumblr ](http://www.harooks.tumblr.com)account. I'll upload more as I get requests.
> 
> First up: Kuro/Shin Personality Swap

"G-Get away from me—!"  Kuroha had backed himself into a corner, with nowhere left to run.  That didn’t stop him from desperately searching for some way out of this situation though, his eyes darting back and forth as his tormentor drew ever closer.  "Stop it already—!  This isn’t funny!"

"No?"  Shintaro was right in front of him now, blocking his one and only exit.  The dark-haired teen was tossing a pair of scissors into the air, deftly catching them before throwing them into the air once more.  "I’m having the time of my life, though."  A smile slowly worked it’s way across his face, a grim, disturbing sight.  "You aren’t having fun, though?  Maybe I’m not trying hard enough…"  He caught the scissors once more, quickly flipping them open and holding them up to Kuroha’s throat.

"P-Please…"  Tears were starting to form in the corners of Kuroha’s eyes now, his body trembling as he pleaded for his life.  "Shintaro, you…  We…  We’re friends, aren’t we..?  Don’t…  Don’t kill me…"

"Kill you?" Shintaro repeated, laughing once.  "Oh, no…  I’m not going to kill you now."  His grin widened at the look of confusion on Kuroha’s face, and he slowly dragged the blade of his scissors across the older boy’s neck, leaving a shallow cut.  "No…  I’m going to play with you first."  He leaned down to kiss at the wound he’d inflicted, lapping up the blood before flipping the scissors back into his hand and plunging them deep into Kuroha’s side.  His grin only grew wider with each scream, kissing Kuroha after every new wound he inflicted and promising it would be the last.

It never was.


	2. I never said it wouldn't hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Falling out of love

Holding hands with Haruka as the two wandered around town, smiling to himself as his boyfriend dragged him over to an ice cream stand and begged to share a cone with him.  Holding Haruka close when he was feeling sick, offering hushed assurances and promising that he’d stay by his side.  Exchanging kisses with Haruka as night fell, roaming hands growing increasingly adventurous until one thing led to another and the two of them were moaning each others’ names.  That was all Shintaro wanted out of life; all he really needed.  Or so he’d thought.

"…Shintaro..?"  Haruka was sitting beside him on his bed, carefully looking at him now, a slight frown on his normally cheerful face.  "Are you okay..?  You don’t really seem so happy…"  And he was right, Shintaro definitely wasn’t happy.  He felt sick to his stomach even thinking about Haruka right now, let alone having him right here beside him, showering him with affection and trying to mask his hurt when Shintaro hadn’t reciprocated.  "…Did something happen?"

There was a long silence, Shintaro running over different ways this conversation could go in his mind.  He eventually took a deep breath, looking down at the ground as he spoke.  ”I…  Haruka I’m sorry, but I…  I can’t do this anymore.  I don’t…  I don’t love you.”  There, he’d said it.  Somehow, it wasn’t as much of a relief to get it off his chest as he’d been hoping for.

Haruka stood up abruptly, staring at Shintaro.  His expression cycled through confusion, anger, fear, and eventually settled on hurt.  ”…Is there someone else..?” he asked, his voice soft.  Shintaro only shook his head in response, still refusing to look at him.  Haruka’s hands balled up into fists, his arms trembling.  It was a long time before he spoke again, and his voice was obviously strained, threatening to break on several occasions.  ”I’ll… leave you alone, then.”  He turned away from Shintaro then, heading for the door before pausing.  ”…I love you.” he mumbled, barely audible.  The words were a dull knife in Shintaro’s heart, and as he finally looked up to watch Haruka leave, he found himself wishing he’d never been born.


	3. Birthday wishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: baking a cake

Shintaro never even wanted to celebrate his birthday; it’s not like he really cared that he was yet another year closer to dying.  The instant he’d accidentally let it slip to Haruka though, the boy had insisted that he had to have at least  _some_ sort of celebration.  And that was how Haruka had ended up at the Kisaragi house, wearing a ridiculously frilly apron and humming to himself as he set about baking a cake for the birthday boy.

"You like chocolate right, Shin?" he’d asked, nodding to himself before Shintaro ever responded.  "Yeah, everyone does.  That’ll work."  He was rushing around faster than Shintaro could keep up with, asking questions and then answering them himself a few seconds later.  Shintaro simply sat down at the table, rolling his eyes and deciding to just let the weird kid do what he wanted.

Haruka eventually approached him, holding a spatula covered in chocolate frosting out to Shintaro.  ”Here!  Try it!”  He held it right in Shintaro’s face, refusing to move it until the boy eventually sighed and licked some of the frosting off.  He mumbled a quick assurance that it tasted good before Haruka finally withdrew.  ”…Oh.  You’ve got a little something right there, Shin.”  Haruka rubbed at the corner of his own mouth, attempting to show Shintaro where it was, only for him to rub at the wrong side.  Haruka shook his head.  ”…No, other—  Wait, I’ll just get it.”  He leaned in before Shintaro could ask him what he meant, his tongue softly licking off the bit of icing that had stuck to Shintaro’s face.

Shintaro couldn’t manage a proper reply to that, his face turning a bright red as he stared at the boy in front of him.  Haruka gave him a mischievous smile, scooping up some more icing on his finger before smearing it onto Shintaro’s lips.  ”…Looks like I might need to help you again.”  While definitely surprised, Shintaro couldn’t honestly say he didn’t like it when Haruka’s lips claimed his own.  Maybe celebrating his birthday wasn’t such a bad idea after all.


	4. How cliché can you get

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin: Schoolyard confession

He couldn’t believe he’d actually done it.  He’d actually left the stupid note and told his crush to meet him out back after school was out.  How more cliché could you  _get_?  And now, here Shintaro was, fidgeting nervously while he waited and wondering if the senior would even bother to show up.  His heart nearly stopped when he heard footsteps approaching, and he very nearly forgot how to breathe when he saw who it was.

"Ah…  Shintaro."  Much to Shintaro’s disbelief, Konoha had actually shown up, and was currently giving him a confused look.  "I wondered who left that note…  If you had something to tell me, couldn’t you just say so..?"  He blinked slowly, regarding Shintaro more closely and noting how red the boy’s face was.  "…Are you okay..?"

"I-I…  Uh…  I…"  Shintaro stumbled over his words for a few moments, inwardly cursing himself and wishing he could just disappear right now.  He’d already gotten this far though, so he had to…  "I—  I really like you—!" he finally blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut almost immediately afterwards.  "I…  I have for a while now, I just…  Uh…  I—"

"…Oh.  Was that all it was?"  Konoha stepped closer, pressing a quick kiss to Shintaro’s forehead.  The younger boy slowly opened his eyes again, staring up at Konoha in mild confusion.  "I like you, too." Konoha simply stated, offering Shintaro a small smile.  Shintaro’s heart skipped a beat as Konoha casually took his hand, his mind racing and wondering how the hell this had happened as they walked off together, hand in hand.


	5. Dungeons and dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin: RPG AU

"Shintaro, you have to be careful…" Konoha warned, pulling one of his axes out the corpse of a nearby manticore.  "It takes you too long to charge up your spells…  You need to let me know when you start casting."

"I’ll be fine." Shintaro scoffed, slinging a fireball at a nearby goblin and smirking in satisfaction when it was successfully burnt to a crisp.  "See?  I can handle myself.  I am one of the best mages out there, you know."  He puffed out his chest, obviously proud of himself.

Konoha didn’t say anything in return, simply throwing an axe towards Shintaro, the weapon barely missing the mage and embedding itself in the skull of yet another manticore that had just been about to turn Shintaro into it’s lunch.  ”…You still have to be careful.” he mumbled, approaching Shintaro now and frowning.  ”I don’t want anything to happen to you…”

"I…"  Shintaro sighed, relenting.  "…Sorry, Konoha.  I’ll be more careful, alright?"  He paused for a moment, debating with himself before reaching up to kiss Konoha on the cheek.  "…Thanks for saving me back there." he mumbled, trying to hide his blush when Konoha gave him a heart-melting smile in response.


	6. Summertime blues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Summer camp

He hadn’t even wanted to go to summer camp in the first place, had begged and pleaded with his mother to just let him stay home for the summer like he always did.  She would have none of it, claiming that it would ‘be good for him’ and that ‘maybe he’d finally make some friends’.  Like he needed any.

So here he was, grouped up with one Kokonose Haruka because they were both by far the most out-of-shape kids there.  While annoying at first, he soon found Haruka’s presence bearable, spending most of his free time lounging in the cabin with his partner while they talked about this and that.

Haruka gradually got him to venture outside more on their downtime, the older boy wanting to explore the woods around their camp.  Shintaro would always kick up a fuss about it, but he’d eventually tag along anyways.  He wasn’t exactly sure how or why, but he was starting to grow fond of the other boy.

The feeling only intensified when he discovered that Haruka was terrified of thunderstorms, waking Shintaro up in the middle of the night to timidly ask him if they could share a cot tonight.  Shintaro grumbled in protest of course, mumbling about how there was no way they were both going to fit on these tiny beds while scooting over to make room at the same time.  Haruka thanked him profusely before promptly latching onto him when the next boom of thunder hit.  Somehow, Shintaro couldn’t bring himself to be annoyed, simply looping an arm around Haruka and mumbling reassurances to him until the both of them eventually drifted off to sleep together.


	7. Whatever you say, commander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Military AU

Kuroha snapped to attention the instant his commanding officer stepped into the room, though he wasn’t quite able to hide the faint smirk that graced his visage.  ”Kuroha.” Shintaro called, nodding once at him.  He moved closer to his subordinate, frowning when he noted his facial expression.  ”…Is something  _funny_ , soldier?”

Kuroha gave him a quick ‘No, sir.” in response, doing his best to keep his expression neutral.  ”…I hear you’ve been disobeying orders again.  When I give a command, I expect you to carry it out.  …Am I clear?”  He was giving Kuroha a dangerous look now, daring him to speak out.  Kuroha only gave a ‘Yes, sir.” in reply, his gaze briefly meeting Shintaro’s.

"Hmm, I wonder about that."  Shintaro moved so that he was directly in front of Kuroha now, knowing that the action would make it much more difficult on Kuroha to stay at attention.  "…I’m not so sure you understand, soldier.  I think some punishment might be in order."  He leaned in now, chuckling to himself when Kuroha finally broke attention to properly look at him.

"…See, you’re already breaking the rules."  He grabbed his subordinate by the front of his uniform, dragging him closer until their faces were almost touching.  "My office, soldier.   _Now_.”  Kuroha grinned at that, daring to steal a kiss from the officer before throwing a mock salute and heading off to Shintaro’s room.  At this rate, he was  _never_ going to obey orders.


	8. You don't need anyone but me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Yandere Haruka

"H-Haruka..?"  Shintaro was backed up against the wall now, with nowhere else to run to.  Haruka was still slowly approaching him, the angry look in his eyes a drastic contrast from his usual cheery countenance.  "H-Hey, what’s going on..?  You aren’t acting like yourself…"

Haruka was directly in front of him now, reaching his arms out and placing them against the wall on either side of Shintaro, effectively pinning him in place.  ”…You’re  _mine_ , Shintaro.” he informed, looking Shintaro over like a predator would it’s prey.  ”Don’t  _forget_ that.”  Shintaro only gave him a confused look in response, completely unaware of what had prompted this.  ”Don’t think I didn’t see you with  _her_.” he continued, leaning in even closer until their faces were nearly touching.  ”Smiling,  _laughing_ …  Am I not enough for you?” _  
_

"Wh—?  Are you talking about  _Ayano_?”  Shintaro asked in disbelief.  ”She’s my  _friend_ , Haruka.  I’m allowed to hang out with—!”  He didn’t get the chance to finish that statement, Haruka interrupting him with a kiss.  It was rough, forceful,  _possessive;_  the complete opposite of the usual shy, nervous kisses the two of them shared.

"…I don’t think you understood me, Shin…" Haruka told him, moving to whisper the words in his ear.  "You’re  _mine_.  You aren’t allowed to be with other people.  I should be enough for you… _right_?”  Shintaro didn’t dare to argue with him, only making a vague noise of agreement as Haruka leaned down to bite at his neck, sucking at the skin and leaving a mark that clearly stated Shintaro was _his_.  ”I have to punish you now, you know…” he mumbled, already moving his hands to undo the front of Shintaro’s pants.  ”It’s for your own good, Shin…  I really do love you.”


	9. Get well soon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Sick Shintaro

Kuroha was feeling his forehead again for what Shintaro was sure was the fifteenth time in the last hour, hovering over him like some deranged mother hen.  ”…You’re still burning up, Shintaro.” the android mumbled, shaking his head.  ”That’s no good…  I need you better.”

"Like you honestly care." Shintaro muttered in response, glaring daggers at him and smacking Kuroha’s hand away.  " _You’re_ the one who did this to me in the first place.”  Kuroha frowned in response to that, though he didn’t deny it.  He’d done awful things to Shintaro; hurting him, forcing himself on him, reminding him over and over again that he was worthless, that his only purpose in life was to provide Kuroha with entertainment…  It was a miracle Shintaro had lasted this long without being pushed over the edge.

"I do care though, Shintaro…" Kuroha mumbled, hugging the boy’s head to his chest and running slender fingers through his hair.  He pressed a kiss to Shintaro’s forehead, the skin beneath his lips far too hot.  "What would I do without you?"

Shintaro didn’t fight it as Kuroha continued to shower him with strangely gentle affections; petting him and kissing him so carefully that Shintaro was  _almost_ convinced that he truly did care.  ”I’ll make sure you’re all better soon, Shintaro…  I promise.”  Kuroha grinned, leaning in to whisper his next words in Shintaro’s ear.  ”After all…  I can’t let my favourite toy break before I’m done playing with it.”


	10. Place your bets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin & Haru/Shin: Competing over who can make Shintaro moan the loudest.

"P-Please…  Faster…"  Shintaro’s voice was little more than than a moan at this point, begging for Kuroha to continue.  Kuroha was more than happy to oblige, burying himself as deep as he could go into Shintaro before pulling out and slamming back into him over and over again until both of them were a hot, panting mess.  It was rough, animalistic, and it left Shintaro clawing at his back, leaving shallow gashes as he pleaded for more, more, _more_.  “G- _God_ , Kuroha…  Don’t stop,  _please..!_ "  Kuroha couldn’t help but watch his lover while he was like this, his face making the most  _delicious_ expressions as Kuroha took him, his lips parted as beautiful, _needy_ noises escaped him.

"K-Kuroha, I—!"  Shintaro didn’t offer up much warning before he achieved his release, his words trailing off into a lewd moan as his fingernails dug deep into Kuroha’s flesh.  There were a few more frantic thrusts from Kuroha before he followed, claiming Shintaro’s mouth with his own to muffle his own moaning.  They stayed there for a few moments, breathing heavily and clutching onto each other before Kuroha finally pulled himself out and dragged himself to his feet.  He bent down to offer another kiss to Shintaro, mumbling a farewell before stepping out of the room.

"Beat _that_.” Kuroha muttered, shooting a smug look at the boy who stood waiting outside.  Haruka didn’t bother with a response, simply brushing past him and into the room.  He didn’t waste any time, shedding his clothes and pouncing on the still-recovering Shintaro.  It didn’t take much to get Shintaro ready for round two, a few hungry kisses in the right areas, hips ground against each other, teeth biting down on flesh…  In a matter of minutes the both of them were ready to go.

While sex with Kuroha was always frantic and hungry, Haruka’s style made him seem like an absolute pushover.  Shintaro was a pathetic, whimpering mess in a matter of minutes, unable to even form coherent thoughts as Haruka pushed into him, rough and forceful and completely dominating.  Any words that tried to escape his lips turned into loud groans, Haruka showing absolutely no signs of stopping, biting at Shintaro’s neck and provoking even more noises out of the boy.  The noise Shintaro made when Haruka finally allowed him to climax was embarrassingly loud; he was sure half the city could hear it.

It was Haruka’s turn to smirk next when he was finished, laughing at the absolutely livid look Kuroha was giving him.  ”So…  As per our bet…  Shintaro’s _mine_ for the week.”  Kuroha didn’t even offer a proper argument, simply storming off.  Maybe one day he’d learn that no one could make Shintaro moan like Haruka could.


	11. Pretty little maid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KuroShin: Shintaro in thigh-highs, a maid dress, and a collar with a bell attached

Shintaro shifted uncomfortably in Kuroha's lap, tugging at the bottom of his much-too-short maid uniform in a vain attempt to cover himself, the bell on his collar jingling cheerily as he moved.  Kuroha simply grabbed Shintaro's hands, holding both of the boy's wrists in one hand as his other shoved the bottom of Shintaro's dress up.  His eyes roved hungrily across the boy's figure, absolutely loving the embarrassed look on Shintaro's face, the nervous quiver of his bottom lip, the way his eyes shied away from him...

"Shintaro..." he murmured, nipping at the boy's neck and smiling against his skin when he heard that pretty little moan of surprise.  "I can't take it anymore..."  He grabbed the boy around his waist, roughly drawing him closer.  "I can't take it...  Not when you look like that..."  He didn't give Shintaro much say in the matter, all but ripping the younger boy's panties off and fumbling with his own underclothes a moment later.

The noise Shintaro made when he entered him was the most beautiful sound he'd ever heard, a pleasant mix of pain and surprise, with just a touch of desire.  He took the lead at first, lifting Shintaro and lowering the boy back down onto himself until Shintaro finally decided to play along.  Kuroha kept one hand around Shintaro's waist, the other exploring the exposed flesh of his legs, slowly starting to tug one of those oh-so-enticing thigh highs down to expose more of that pretty skin.

The jingling of the bell kept their pace as Shintaro rode him, sounding more and more often as the both of them came closer to climax.  Kuroha couldn't even hear it anymore, not when Shintaro was panting so heavily and begging for more and moaning his name like it was the only thing he could remember.  They both came together, Shintaro making a mess all over the both of them, and Kuroha was sure that if he hadn't finished just then, that  _delicious_ groan from Shintaro definitely would have pushed him over the edge.

He kissed at Shintaro's neck again, nipping lightly and nuzzling his face into the crook of the boy's neck.  His hands were already roaming across Shintaro's thighs again, tugging his stockings even lower.  "Mmmm, you're only allowed to wear this for  _me_."  Shintaro only gave a vague noise in response, deciding that maybe wearing this every once in a while wouldn't be that bad.


	12. Say my name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Sex at school

Shintaro honestly couldn’t remember why he’d thought this was a bad idea; not when Haruka was looking at him with those lust-filled eyes, not when the older boy had him shoved back against the wall of the supply closet, his breathing heavy in Shintaro’s ear as he slid into him.  Shintaro let out a muffled groan, biting down on his lip to keep the noise from carrying.  ”H-Haruka…”

"Quiet, Shin…" Haruka mumbled, biting at Shintaro’s ear as he started to move in and out of him, setting a frantic pace that his partner hadn’t been ready for.  Shintaro gave a moan that was half pain and half pleasure, the noise somewhat silenced when Haruka covered his mouth with one hand.  "You were the one…  Who was so worried… About getting caught…  And here you are…  Making all these _noises_ …  How loud do you get..?”

Haruka moved to kiss at Shintaro’s neck, sinking his teeth into flesh with the next thrust of his hips and smirking in satisfaction when he earned another lewd moan from his lover.  He removed his hand from Shintaro’s mouth, placing it on the boy’s chest and slowly trailing it down his abdomen until he reached his cock, wrapping his hand around it and squeezing gently before he started to move his hand in time with his own thrusts.  There was a sharp intake of breath from Shintaro, followed by a choked noise and a breathy whisper for him to please,  _please_ continue, it feels so, _so_   _good_ _,_  oh  _god,_ _ **Haruka**_.

"Say my name, Shintaro…" Haruka demanded, feeling his own release approaching and knowing Shintaro’s couldn’t be far behind.  " _Say it._ "  Shintaro didn’t disappoint, a shudder running through his entire body as he came, throwing his head back and moaning Haruka’s name as loud as he could.  Haruka came soon after, staying there for a minute longer before pulling himself out and kissing Shintaro once more.  "Hey, Shintaro…" he mumbled the words against his lover’s lips, a smirk slowly appearing.  "Now the entire school knows that you’re  _mine_.”


	13. Too hot to handle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Kono/Haru/Shin: The three Harooks pleasuring Shintaro

Shintaro wasn’t sure how much more of this he could handle.  One person he could handle.  Two, maybe.  But all  _three_ of them?  There was no way he was going to last.  

Not when Kuroha was pushing into him from behind, trailing his fingernails up and down Shintaro’s sides as he pounded into him, kissing his shoulder blades and dragging his teeth across Shintaro’s bare skin.  Not when Haruka had him in his mouth, licking and sucking at him as he caressed the inside of his thighs.  Not when Konoha was trailing rows of feathery kisses across his neck, trailing down to his chest and stopping to swirl his tongue around one of his nipples, teeth grazing against it.

Shintaro didn’t even know what was happening at this point, reduced to nothing but a hot, panting mess as he was overwhelmed with wave after wave of pleasure.  The only sounds leaving his mouth were heavy breaths and loud moans, Konoha eventually kissing him to keep him quiet.  It didn’t take him long at all to reach his climax, releasing his load into Haruka’s mouth.  Kuroha finished soon after, burying himself deep as a shudder ran through him.

They all separated a few moments after, Shintaro all but collapsing against Kuroha, his eyes glazed over and his breathing ragged.  Haruka stood up now, licking at his lips as he started to undo his pants.  He nodded at Kuroha.  ”W… What are you doing..?” Shintaro asked, confused.  They’d finished, hadn’t they?  What was the point in getting undressed now?

"It’s not fair if only Kuroha gets a turn, is it?" Haruka asked, giving Shintaro a smile that was anything but innocent.  "We all get a go, Shintaro.  We’re going to explore every little inch of you, until the only thing you can do is moan our names."  Shintaro’s eyes widened as the three of them started trading positions, only able to offer a weak groan of protest.

There was  _no way_ he’d last.


	14. Snakes alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KuroShin: Kuroha using his snakes to ravish Shintaro

He could hear their soft hissing in the darkness, could feel their scaly bodies slithering all over his naked body as he struggled to keep himself still, afraid to agitate them.  ”Ah, look…  They like you, Shintaro.” Kuroha’s voice emanated from somewhere in the room, and Shintaro swore he could  _hear_ the smirk on his face.  The boy opened his mouth to retort, regretting the action instantaneously as a snake worked its way into his mouth.  He froze, his jaw left hanging open as the creature started to make itself comfortable.

"But of course they like you…" Kuroha continued, laughing quietly to himself.  "They’re an extension of  _me,_ after all.”  Another snake had draped itself across his cock now, it’s tongue flicking out every now and then to kiss the head.  Despite the overwhelming fear that was coursing through him, his body was actually responding.  He was responding to a  _snake_ _._

"They all want the same thing that I do, Shintaro…" Kuroha was mumbling, sounding almost thoughtful.  Shintaro tensed up when he realised there was now a snake between his legs, the creature uncomfortably close to his back entrance.  "They all want  _you._ "  At those words, the snake squirmed inside of him, pushing itself further and further into him.

He couldn’t even manage a cry of pain, the snake in his mouth shoving itself down his throat at the same time the other entered him, leaving him choking and crying and writhing in horrified pain.  He could  _feel_ the snake moving inside him, could feel it slithering and twisting, could feel himself stretching out to accommodate it.  He couldn’t breathe around the snake in this throat anymore, his eyes rolling back in his head as he vainly struggled to cope with everything that was happening to him.

Kuroha finally approached him, grinning down at him cupping Shintaro’s face in one hand.  ”Mmmm, that’s how I like you best, Shintaro.  Afraid, in pain, and crying.”  He chuckled to himself before removing the snake from Shintaro’s mouth, watching as the boy desperately gasped for air, coughing and choking for several moments.  ”I can’t let them have  _all_ the fun though… can I?”  

He reached for the snake that was still inside of Shintaro, only the end of its tail still visible.  He grabbed hold of it, Shintaro’s eyes widening as he realised what Kuroha was about to do, desperately shaking his head in an attempt to stop him.  Kuroha only laughed again, all but ripping the snake out of him.  Shintaro only managed a strangled cry of pain, uselessly trying to curl in on himself.  ”Don’t relax yet, Shintaro…” Kuroha purred, climbing on top of him and positioning himself.  ”There’s still one more snake to go.”


	15. Talk dirty to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: awful pickup lines

"Hey Shintaro…"  Shintaro was already cringing the instant that voice spoke up again.  Kuroha had been harassing him  _all day_ , and all Shintaro wanted was to be left alone in peace and quiet with his computer for a few hours.  ”Were you raised on a farm?  ’Cause you sure know how to raise a cock.”

"Oh my  _god_ , will you  _stop_ it already?!”  Shintaro quickly swivelled in his chair to face Kuroha, his face red, either from anger or embarrassment.  ”You’ve been doing this  _all day!_ Just shut  _up_ already!”

Kuroha blinked twice, frowning slightly.  It didn’t last long, the suggestive smirk that had graced his face all day slowly resurfacing.  ”…Hmmm.  Are you feeling down, Shintaro?  Because _I_ can feel you up.” 

There was a muffled noise of frustration from Shintaro as he glared at Kuroha, finally getting out of his chair to confront him.  ” _Fine._ If I give you a quick fuck will you shut the hell up and leave me alone?”  Kuroha nodded in response, his grin growing wider.  Shintaro groaned, resigning himself.  ”…I hate you.  Let’s just get this over with.”

"You know, I’m not a weatherman, Shintaro…  But you can expect more than just a few inches tonight."


	16. Tie me up and have me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: bondage

He wasn’t sure how Haruka had managed to talk him into this.  Sure it had seemed like a great idea when he’d agreed to it, but now that he was blindfolded, now that he was bent forward with his arms lifted up and bound behind him, now that he was realising that if he moved even slightly he’d lose his balance and end up tipping over…  He was starting to have second thoughts.

"You look beautiful like that, Shin…" Haruka breathed, his hands roaming over Shintaro’s naked body.  "Blind and bound and helpless…"  His hands trailed down, one of them grabbing at Shintaro’s cock and tightening around it.  "And  _mine_ for the taking.”  Shintaro let out a low moan as Haruka gave him a few quick strokes, turning to a frustrated noise as the hand retreated all too soon.

"Haruka…"  Haruka’s hands were on his body again, trailing slowly across his stomach before settling on his waist.  He could feel Haruka’s length pressing up against him now, letting out a quiet whimper just before Haruka pushed into him.  It took all the self-control Shintaro had to keep himself still, fingernails digging into the palms of his hands as he clenched his fists tightly.

"Ready?" Haruka asked him, his hands reaching around to rest on his boyfriend’s chest, fingers rubbing sensually against Shintaro’s erect nipples.  He didn’t give his lover time to respond, already pulling himself out and thrusting back into him.  Shintaro moaned in response, half in pain and half in pleasure, struggling to keep his balance as Haruka pounded into him over and over again.

"H-Haruka…  I…  I can’t…  I—"  He couldn’t even manage to get the words out, his body a quivering mess as he did his best to balance himself.  His legs felt like they were about to buckle beneath him as Haruka hummed in satisfaction, the other boy only increasing his pace as Shintaro begged for him to finish.  "H-H- _Haruka—!_ "  It felt like an eternity before he finally felt Haruka release inside of him, Shintaro finally letting himself go limp.  Haruka caught him, supporting his weight as best he could so the ropes didn’t cause any lasting damage.

He planted soft kisses across Shintaro’s back, smiling to himself as he realised his lover was still shaking, his panting much heavier than usual.  ”Oh, I  _like_ this, Shintaro…” Haruka murmured, continuing to kiss him.  ”Having you tremble against me as I take you, moaning my name as you struggle to keep yourself together…”  He reached up, starting to unbind his captive.  ”Mmm, we’ll be doing this more often.”  

Shintaro didn’t even bother protesting, knowing that whatever Haruka wanted, he always got.


	17. There are monsters here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Shintaro taking a shortcut through the woods

Shintaro had known from the start that cutting through the woods was a terrible idea, but he was desperate to get home and any shortcut was one he was willing to take.  Or that’s what he’d thought before.  He drew his red jacket close around him, jumping at every little noise he heard as he made his way through the darkness of the forest.  He could hear the snapping of twigs behind him, could  _swear_ someone was following him, but no one was ever there when he nervously looked over his shoulder.

He took a deep breath, trying to calm himself as he continued through the overgrown path.  ”There’s nothing there.” he mumbled to himself.  The words helped, allowing him to somewhat relax as he repeated them to himself.  ”There’s nothing there.  There’s nothing there.  There’s nothing there.”

“ _Are you sure about that?_ "  He didn’t have time to react as he was grabbed from behind and shoved face-first up against a tree, panic coursing through him as he felt another body press up against him.  "You shouldn’t be here all alone, you know…" the voice was right next to his ear, sending a shiver down Shintaro’s spine.  "There are monsters here."  There were hands on Shintaro’s waist now, and he let out a quiet whimper.

"Wh-What are you..?  Wh-Who..?"  He didn’t get a response, the hands on his waist trailing down to his crotch.  "D-Don’t—!"  He could hear a laugh behind him as one of the hands reached into his pants, wrapping itself around his dick and starting to stroke him.  "A-Ah—!"  He’d never been touched by anyone else before, and he found himself responding despite himself.  A low moan left his throat as the pace of the strokes increased, and he found himself rocking his hips in time.

"You’re a pretty little thing, aren’t you?" his assailant asked, kissing at his neck, biting down and smirking against skin when he earned another noise from his victim.  His hand disappeared from around Shintaro’s length, leaving the boy confused and aroused and unfulfilled.  The boy gave a small whine of displeasure, which soon died in his throat when his pants were suddenly being tugged down.  "Mmm, don’t worry.  We aren’t done yet." the man reassured, something hard now pressing up against Shintaro’s entrance.  "In fact…  We’ve barely started."  He reached one hand up to stroke Shintaro’s cheek, wiping away the tears that were starting to fall.  "Oh don’t worry…  I plan on keeping you.  And I take  _good_ care of my toys.”


	18. Leap of faith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Assassin's Creed AU

"Y-You can’t honestly expect me to do this, can you..?" Shintaro asked, nervously glancing at the man beside him.  The two of them were standing at the edge of a cliff, the ground beneath them a long, long ways away.  "T-There’s…  There’s no way…"

Kuroha placed his hand against the small of Shintaro’s back, gently pushing him forward and closer to the edge.  ”You’re going to.” Kuroha told him, looking incredibly unamused by all this.  ”If you’re this scared of a little height, I dread the day I have to teach you to  _kill._ "  He gestured below them, pointing out a haystack far below.  "Aim for that." he instructed, already rolling his eyes at the squeak of fear Shintaro let out.

"Th-Th-There is  _no way._ "  Shintaro shook his head violently, trying to step back.  Kuroha’s hand was still resting on his back, holding him in place and only serving to increase his panic.  "It’s so  _small_ there’s no way I can…  A-And wouldn’t you break something..?  Ther—!”

The next thing Shintaro knew, Kuroha had moved his arm to wrap around his waist, pulling him closer and making it so that he was now pressed up against the assassin’s chest.  Kuroha’s lips were hungrily claiming his own in the next instant, and it proved to be enough of a distraction to prevent him from realising what was actually going on.  Suddenly neither of them were on the cliff, Kuroha having jumped off while still holding onto his apprentice.

They both landed safely in the haystack below, Kuroha finally letting go of him and dusting himself off as he stood up.  Shintaro slowly followed suit, shaking slightly as it slowly hit him that he’d just jumped off a cliff.  ”The next time I have to do something  _for_ you…” Kuroha warned, his voice low,  ”I’m going to require  _payment._ "  If the suggestive look he was giving Shintaro was any indication, he didn’t mean money.  "Are we clear?"  Shintaro only managed a weak nod in response, hurrying to follow after the assassin as he walked off.


	19. Beg for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Shintaro begging

Shintaro arched his back, offering small mewls of pleasure as Haruka’s hands trailed up his sides, the boy’s lips pressing against the flesh above his naval before trailing a line of light, feathery kisses up his torso.  His breathing was hot and heavy by the time Haruka reached his neck, gently kissing at his collarbone before biting down and sucking at the skin, leaving a ring of bite marks against Shintaro’s flushed skin.  Haruka’s lips were claiming his own moments later, rough and dominating and  _hungry._ Shintaro moaned into his lover’s mouth, feeling Haruka smirk against him in response before pulling away.

The older boy’s hands were on Shintaro’s chest now, rubbing slow circles against his nipples before pinching the nubs between his fingers, earning another cry of satisfaction from the boy beneath him.  ”Look at you, Shintaro…” Haruka breathed, kissing at the side of Shintaro’s neck as his hands continued to tease the boy.  ”We haven’t even gotten to the good part yet…  But here you are, already hot and ready and making those  _noises._ ”

"H-Haru…ka…" Shintaro managed, his voice trembling as Haruka’s hands were trailing over his body again.  "Pl-please…"  There was a sharp intake of air on Shintaro’s part when Haruka’s fingers brushed up against his length, his hips bucking in response as he desperately begged for some sort of contact. _._  Haruka didn’t oblige, his hands resting on the inside of Shintaro’s thighs.  ” _Please,_ Haruka…”

"Please…  _what?_ " Haruka asked, passionately kissing Shintaro again before smirking down at him.  Shintaro gave a strangled groan in response, looking up at Haruka with eyes that were glazed over with desire.  "What do you want me to do, Shintaro..?" Haruka asked him, leaning down to plant kisses against his chest.  "I won’t know unless you tell me…"

"I-I…  F-fuck me, Haruka."  His voice was strained and desperate, his body trembling as Haruka slowly moved his hands further up the inside of his thighs.  "I want…  I want you to _fuck_ me.  Un…  Until I…  Until I can’t even  _walk_ anymore.  I—”  He cut himself off to let out a low moan, Haruka’s hand finally wrapping itself around his cock.  ”Fuck me Haruka,  _please._ "  His hips were jerking up into Haruka’s hand now, desperate for friction.  " _I’m begging you…_ ” _  
_

"…Good boy, Shintaro." Haruka purred, kissing him one more time before starting to stroke Shintaro, smiling at the noises coming out of his lover.  "I love it when you beg…  And…"  There was a slight pause as he positioned himself.  "Your wish is my command."


	20. Can't be saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Role Reversal

Kuroha bit down on his lower lip, trying his best not to cry out in pain as Shintaro entered him; the only form of resistance he was capable of was denying his captor the sick and twisted satisfaction he got out of hearing Kuroha’s screams.  ”You aren’t going to cry this time?” Shintaro asked, his voice mocking, degrading.  He pulled himself out of Kuroha, thrusting back into him with enough force to move him an inch up on the bed.

"No screaming?  No begging?"  One hand moved to wrap around Kuroha’s throat as he continued pounding into him, closing around it and squeezing until Kuroha started clawing at his hand in desperation.  "That’s better…"  He loosened his grip, allowing Kuroha to draw in a few ragged breaths before choking him again.  A malicious grin spread across his face as tears started rolling down his victim’s cheeks.

"Scream for me, Kuroha." Shintaro ordered, finally taking his hand away from his victim’s throat.  "I have trouble finishing if you aren’t writhing in pain beneath me."  Kuroha was still gasping for air, not fully understanding what his tormentor was saying.  What he did understand was the cold metal that was suddenly pressed up against his side, knowing without even having to look that it was a pair of scissors.

He didn’t get any sort of warning before Shintaro buried the weapon in his side, twisting and gouging at his insides.  He did his best to hold it in, to just sit there and take it, but despite himself, Kuroha screamed.  He screamed as Shintaro forced the scissors open inside of him, tearing apart muscle and skin before snapping them shut again to slice at anything caught between the blades.  He cried out in agony as Shintaro stabbed him again and again, leaving vicious wounds all across Kuroha’s abused and broken body.  He begged for it to stop as Shintaro took him, his head slamming up against the baseboard of the bed over and over as Shintaro fucked him harder and harder.  

The tears only continued to flow as Shintaro finished, the teen leaning down and patting Kuroha on the head, whispering into his ear and making sure he knew that nothing was ever going to save him.  


	21. You belong to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Yandere Haruka

"What’s up, Haruka?" Shintaro asked, pushing open the door to the now-deserted classroom and throwing his friend a quizzical look.  Whatever it was the kid wanted seemed pretty urgent, as Haruka had absolutely refused to leave him alone until he’d agreed to come with him.  He’d finally relented, allowing himself to be dragged away from Ayano and led here.

Haruka slowly swung the door closed behind him, a serious look on his face as he stared at Shintaro.  ”Hey, Shin…” he mumbled, his voice sounding lower,  _darker,_ than Shintaro remembered it being.  ”Why is it that you spend so much time with  _her?_ "  The look in his eyes slowly turned to one of malice.  "Do you like her better?  Is that it?"

"Haruka..?"  Shintaro shook his head, fear and confusion evident in his eyes.  "What are you going on about..?  Are you talking about Ayano..?  She’s my friend, Haruka.  You’re my friend, too.  Right..?"  Haruka took a step towards him now, not seeming at all happy with that answer.  Shintaro stumbled a step back, trying to keep the distance between them.

"…Is that right?" Haruka asked, taking another step.  Shintaro tripped over himself attempting to retreat once more, letting out a cry as he fell onto the floor.  Haruka wasted absolutely no time, darting towards him and climbing on top of him, straddling Shintaro’s waist and pinning his arms to his sides.  "…I don’t want you near her anymore." he warned, his grip on Shintaro tightening.  "You don’t need her.  You don’t need anyone but me."

Haruka leaned down, covering Shintaro’s lips with his own in a violent,  _hungry_ kiss, Shintaro offering a muffled protest that went unheeded.  Haruka pulled away to kiss at his neck, biting at his skin and sucking hard, until Shintaro cried out in pain and a dark red mark was etched into his flesh.  ”You’re  _mine,_ Shintaro.  I can’t let anyone else have you.  But you keep running off with _her_ , and it’s making me  _angry._ "  

Shintaro whimpered as Haruka started to undo his own pants, his eyes widening when he saw that the other boy was _erect_.  Shintaro’s pants were next, his pleas for Haruka to stop being ignored completely.  ”It’s okay, Shin…” Haruka mumbled, stroking the younger boy’s face with one hand as tears started to stream from Shintaro’s eyes.  ”I’ll just have to teach you a lesson…  And I’ll keep teaching it to you.  Over and over again, until you realise that you belong to _me_.”


	22. The life of a dancer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin, Kono/Shin, and Kuro/Shin.
> 
> Little different from my others, takes place in my [Fire Emblem AU](http://harooks.tumblr.com/tagged/kage-emblem).

**i.**

He's been with Konoha for as long as he can remember, the two of them wandering aimlessly throughout the land before they'd run into the ragtag troupe that called themselves the Shepherds.  He still stuck close to Konoha's side, comforted by the warrior's presence in this new and chaotic group.  He was the same as always; calm, collected, and overly protective of a certain dancer.

Konoha was the only one he allowed near him at night, as the campfires dwindled to ashes and everyone retreated to their tents for the evening.  Konoha was warmth and comfort, the warrior wrapping his arms around the much-smaller dancer, holding him close and mumbling a tired 'good night' in Shintaro's ear before drifting off to sleep.  Shintaro always followed soon after, lulled to sleep by the sense of security Konoha gave him and the rhythmic rise and fall of his companion's chest.  

**ii.**

Haruka was a huge nuisance, always coming up with ridiculous plan after ridiculous plan that resulted in an absolutely ludicrous amount of narrowly-avoided deaths.  The easily-excited tactician was annoying honestly, what with his bright and cheerful disposition.  He was always trying to follow Shintaro around, always wanting to talk to him about anything and everything.

He couldn't help wondering if there was more to Haruka than met the eye, though.  He couldn't swear to it, but he thought he'd caught a dangerous glint in the boy's eyes the last time Konoha had blocked him off from Shintaro.  And he _knew_ that the tactician's eyes were roving over him as he sat near him, sketching something in his book that the dancer was almost positive wasn't a tactical map of their next battle.  Any questions on the matter were diverted with a laugh and a sunny smile, but Shintaro could never shake the feeling that something was  _off._

**iii.**

The sorcerer was an absolute menace.  Shintaro didn't know why they'd even allowed him to _join._ Haruka claimed it was out of necessity.  Shintaro didn't see it.  Kuroha did nothing but unabashedly look over Shintaro's exposed skin, licking his lips if the dancer noticed him and winking suggestively.  Konoha would usually appear to save him, some innate radar alerting him that Shintaro was in danger.

But the times Konoha didn't appear were the worst.  The sorcerer would approach him, backing him into a corner or up against a tree.  Eyes would continue to wander over Shintaro's form as Kuroha drew closer.  Sometimes he only stole kisses from Shintaro, rough and demanding ones that left his lips swollen and his knees trembling.  But sometimes he took more, hands wandering to places where they shouldn't be until the dancer would finally cry out for him to stop, Kuroha retreating back to the shadows as Konoha came running.


	23. Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: How they feel about each other

**i.**

He hated that disgusting, warm feeling that welled up inside him every time he looked at Shintaro (butterflies in his stomach and flushed cheeks, sweating palms). Despised the strange and unwanted emotions that invaded every time he got near the boy. The way his heart would skip a beat every time Shintaro looked at him (he should be the _only_ thing shintaro looked at); the way his mind always seemed to stray to the moody teen, until eventually he was  _all_ Kuroha could think about. The way his body always responded to such thoughts, heat surging through him him as thoughts were replaced with desires. _  
_

He hated it.

He  _craved_ it.

He couldn't stand it, wanted to be rid of that unsettling feeling (happiness.  he refused to believe that someone as pathetic as shintaro could ever possibly make him  _happy_ ), wanted to simply destroy Shintaro for causing this (only it wasn't shintaro's fault.  it was his own body betraying him this way, and that only made it worse). A deep darkness roiled inside him, threatening to drown out these weak, useless feelings. Threatening, but never managing.

That was why he hated Shintaro (his love, his object of worship and desire). It was why he always found himself clawing at the boy's flesh until the resulting gashes were sure to leave scars, why he bit at Shintaro's neck until red flowed across pale, white skin and stained the sheets beneath them. It was why his hands always found themselves around Shintaro's neck, squeezing until the life started to leave that pretty little face that Kuroha so despised. It was why he wanted to kill Shintaro (but he never could. he could only hurt and maim and torture).

No, this was the one person he could never kill, the one person he would never be able to live without (and that terrified him, knowing that he actually wanted,  _needed_ someone). 

He loved Shintaro.

**ii.**

He should hate Kuroha for all the awful, despicable things he's done. He should detest him and scorn him and seek to  _destroy_ him.  But he doesn't (he  _can't_ ).  He doesn't do anything when Kuroha approaches; no struggling, no resisting, no attempts at escape.

He only screams.

He doesn't try to push Kuroha away as the man tears into his flesh with nails that feel more like talons (because he deserves this), doesn't fight back as teeth tear into him and blood flows freely (blood that is red. so, so red and that's why, that's why he needs this because it was _his_ fault). He only howls in pain and agony as Kuroha tears into him again and again (stop, stop, make it stop please, oh _god_ i can't take any more of this just _make it stop_ ). He screams and cries until his throat is raw and his voice is gone, until Kuroha has finally had his fill.

It isn't until his tormentor leaves that he realises (he needs this, he  _wants_ this). It's twisted and disgusting and he knows it, but he can't help but  _miss_ Kuroha when the snake leaves him alone (because alone is something he should never be, alone is dark and terrifying and anything is better than being left with his own decaying mind). Kuroha is the one constant, the one person who is always by his side (whether he wants him to be or not, he's  _always_ going to be there). Kuroha is the only thing he has to hold on to.

He needs Kuroha.


	24. All I need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Shintaro trying to get sex out of Kuroha

Kuroha is angry with him, for reasons he doesn’t know. He’s angry and he won’t even look at Shintaro, let alone deal with the problem in his pants that’s only getting bigger. “Kuroha…” he pleads ( _begs_ , he  _needs_ this), crawling into Kuroha’s lap and wrapping his arms around the man’s neck. He can feel the snake tense against him, can see his jaw tighten in displeasure. But he doesn’t shove him off, and that’s all the okay Shintaro needs.

His mouth is on Kuroha’s neck, leaving gentle trails of kisses (because Kuroha  _hates_ that, and he  _knows_ it), tongue sliding out of his mouth to leave a wet trail along the android’s throat. Gentle kisses turn rough (because he knows that’s how kuroha likes it, knows exactly how to get a rise out of him), and soon he’s biting at Kuroha’s neck, sucking on his skin and leaving deep red marks behind (marks that he shouldn’t leave, marks that say kuroha is  _his_ ).

He can  _feel_ the growl rising in Kuroha’s chest just before it leaves his lips, the man finally looks at him with eyes full of  _rage_ (and that’s what he wanted, that’s _exactly_ what he wanted,  _needed_ ). He’s shoved off of Kuroha seconds later, the snake pinning him down and leaning over him, eyeing him like an animal would its prey (because that’s all he is to kuroha, and he knows it). Kuroha leans down, claiming Shintaro’s lips as he palms the boy’s crotch, rubbing hard circles against it as he makes sure that Shintaro knows that  _he_ is the one that belongs to  _Kuroha._

Kuroha drives the lesson home as he rips Shintaro’s clothes off, fumbling with his own pants before forcing himself deep into Shintaro (and it hurts but he loves this,  _needs_ this,  _lives_ off of it). Hands hold him in place as Kuroha thrusts into him, harder and deeper with every thrust (harder, harder,  _faster, don’t stop, don’t ever stop_ ), until Shintaro can’t even think for himself anymore (the only thing he sees is kuroha, the only thing he needs is kuroha), until he’s screaming out Kuroha’s name and clawing at his back and  _begging_ for more (because it isn’t enough, it’s never enough). Until Kuroha finally finishes, pulling himself out and walking away as if none of it mattered to him (but it did, and he knew it. knew that kuroha would be back for him, to take him over and over again until nothing else in the world mattered).


	25. Electric ecstasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Kage Emblem AU

A low whine escapes the dancer’s throat as Kuroha’s arms snake around him, as hands roam over his flesh and lips press themselves against his neck. Tiny, harmless sparks of electricity crackle across the sorcerer’s fingers, and he grins before slowly, sensually running his fingers down _his_ dancer’s sides. Shintaro  _moans_ as those sparks meet his skin, as jolts of pleasure run through his body with every touch, every kiss.

For once, Shintaro doesn’t resist when Kuroha’s hands slip into places they shouldn’t be, only desperately pleads for more as a hand wraps around his cock and sends the most delicious shocks and tingles through his body. He’s begging and moaning and pleading for more when Kuroha starts to stroke him, eyes glazed over with desire and mouth parted as he’s panting for breath in between each iteration of  _more, more, please._ But Kuoha’s hand is gone all too soon, and the dancer is left wanting, breathlessly crying out in protest.

The sorcerer’s length is pressed up against his entrance now, and before he can say no, before he can let his mind catch up to him and remind himself who this is, why this is a bad idea, Kuroha is already thrusting inside of him. His initial cries of pain are drowned out by Kuroha, the man kissing him roughly as he slides in and out of him, keeping his prize quiet as he takes it all for himself. Pained groans turn into whispers for more as Kuroha hits him just right, as he pounds into him over and over again until Shintaro is seeing stars and the only word he can remember is Kuroha’s name.

They finish together, the dancer clawing at the magician’s back as he calls, no, _screams_  out his name. Kuroha grins, pulling himself out moments later and kissing Shintaro, claiming his lips over and over again in-between hushed whispers of  _mine, you’re all mine._

He doesn’t leave Shintaro’s tent that night, not after how loudly the boy was calling his name. He’s sure there are two others out there just waiting for the chance to kill him.


	26. Summer heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin: sharing ice cream

The creamy, cold taste of his ice cream does wonders to cool Shintaro down as he takes in a mouthful, the scorching heat of the summer sun temporarily abated. He rolls the treat over in his mouth, savouring the cold chill it sends down his spine. The android walking along beside him makes a quiet noise of frustration, gently tugging on his sleeve in a bid to grab his attention. Shintaro sighs, rolling his eyes to turn and look at Konoha, already knowing what the boy wanted.

"Shintaro… Can I have some, too..?" The look Konoha gave him was impossible to say no to, all hopeful eyes and childish innocence. He sighed, slowly holding out the cone for Konoha to take, and he couldn’t hold back a slight smile when the android’s face lit up in response. "Ah..! Thank you, Shintaro!" The treat was happily accepted, and Konoha immediately started helping himself.

One minute. Shintaro had looked away for one minute and already Konoha has somehow finished the  _entire_ ice cream cone, and now the idiot is holding his head and asking why his head hurts. “That’s… You aren’t supposed to eat it that  _fast,_ Konoha.” The android didn’t seem to understand that response, asking again why the ice cream would hurt him. Shintaro could practically _see_ a line of question marks floating in the air around his head. The brain freeze apparently abated, because before long Konoha was already asking for more. ”…Fine.” Shintaro relented, because he could never say no to Konoha. “But we’re  _sharing_ this time, okay?” Konoha nodded vigorously in response, telling Shintaro that he understood.

And that was how he’d ended up sitting on a park bench with his best friend, holding the cone for him and alternating bites between them. That was how Konoha had  _still_ wanted more even after the second cone. That was how Konoha had ended up leaning towards Shintaro, the younger boy’s face burning bright red as the android licked off the the bit of ice cream that had stuck to Shintaro’s cheek, blinking in confusion when Shintaro asked him what he thought he was doing (you shouldn’t waste food, shintaro). That was how he first started wondering if maybe Konoha was a little more than just a friend to him.


	27. Keep me close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin: Fire Emblem AU, getting lost.

He should have known better than to trust  _Konoha_ of all people to safely lead him back to camp. The two of them had been attacked by a stray group of Risen while out collecting firewood, and while Konoha had easily disposed of them, they’d gotten themselves all turned around in the process. After hours of aimlessly wandering about in the woods, Shintaro concluded that they were well and truly lost. “…This is just  _perfect_.” the dancer muttered. “Stuck out here away from everyone else… And who  _knows_ what terrifying things live in this stupid forest. Probably things that want to eat us.”

"Ah… don’t worry, Shintaro." Konoha placed a hand on his shoulder. "You’re with me so… I won’t let anything happen to you." He couldn’t stay mad; couldn’t hang onto his anger towards this idiot who had gotten both of them lost. Not when he was promising to protect him with that pure, gentle smile on his face. 

Shintaro sighed, nodding once. “…Yeah, I know. Come on, let’s find some sort of shelter for the night.” Konoha simply trailed behind him as he aimlessly wandered the woods, the two of them eventually stumbling upon a small cave cut into the base of a cliff. “…This will work.” Shintaro concluded, waiting for Konoha to check the cavern out and give him the okay before following after him.

Darkness fell before long, and Shintaro found himself shivering and trying to somehow get comfortable on the rocky ground. He groaned in frustration, prepared to give up on ever getting to sleep that night, when suddenly warm arms were around him and he was being pulled towards someone else. “K-Konoha..? What are you—?”

"…You’re cold, right?" Konoha asked him, pulling Shintaro into his lap. "And you were complaining about the ground… This is better, right?" He honestly couldn’t argue with that logic, and he didn’t want to. Not when Konoha was holding him close, when he was so, so warm and he could already feel himself drifting off, safe and warm and maybe even a little happy.

It took almost a week before the rest of the camp finally found the two of them, until they were finally able to sleep under their tents again with actual pillows and blankets. Yet somehow Shintaro found he couldn’t sleep any longer, not without Konoha there to hold him, to keep him safe. He found himself slipping into Konoha’s tent nearly every night now, the warrior simply wrapping his arms around the dancer when he came by, keeping him close and whispering promises to him until the both of them drifted off to sleep in each other’s company.


	28. Dark guardian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Fire Emblem AU, Kuroha rescuing Shintaro

Shintaro can’t stop his body from trembling with unrestrained fear as the bandits back him up against the back wall of the alley, as they slowly approach him with drawn swords and malicious grins. He can’t help but cry out for help as sharp metal is pressed up against his neck, his heart beating in overdrive and his eyes squeezing shut as he realises that  _this is it, this is the end; I can’t fight them, I’m completely useless to stop them. Can someone, anyone just—_

His eyes slowly reopen when he hears the screams, when the sword against his throat falls to the ground and its owner simply _disintegrates_. The dancer’s eyes widen now as he frantically tries to piece together what happened,  _what new horror is this? What sort of power can simply **vaporise** someone?_ His unspoken questions are answered as Kuroha makes his presence known, the sorcerer’s attention completely focused on Shintaro as he approaches.

"Did they hurt you?" he asks, his voice demanding as fire rages in his eyes. "Did they do anything to you? If they so much as  _touched_ you, I’ll raise every one of them from the dead, only to torture them and **_kill_** them over and _over_ again.” Kuroha is looking him over now, grabbing his arms, running hands across his skin and inspecting him thoroughly for any sign of abuse.

"Th-They… They didn’t… Do anything." Shintaro finally manages in response, and he can’t help but latch onto Kuroha. The magician’s arms wrap around him in response, pulling him closer as Shintaro shakes against him. "Th… Thank you…"

"Mm." Kuroha pulls back slightly, placing a hand under Shintaro’s chin and tilting his head back before leaning down to kiss him. "You’re welcome." he mumbles against the dancer’s,  _his_ dancer’s, lips. “…We can call that my rescue fee.” He holds Shintaro close again, one hand reaching up to stroke through the boy’s hair. “…I’ll be charging _double_ next time.”


	29. What is love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin: Konoha discovering what love is

Love wasn’t something that anyone ever bothered to explain to Konoha. He never truly understood those daytime dramas that featured love triangles (why do they need to fight? can’t they all three spend time together?). He never saw the point in always holding hands (you can’t hold any food if you’re holding someone else…). He never comprehended why couples would dodge down side streets, giggling to each other as they stole kisses from each other (why do they keep doing that?). The concept of love was something he’d never learned to grasp.

Friendship. That was something he understood. Enjoying the company of others, playing games with them, talking about various things… Sometimes even just lying around doing nothing of importance. Being together with friends was pleasant, plain and simple.  Friendship was easy to understand.

But, Konoha thinks, as he spends time with Shintaro, his  _best_ friend, he wonders if maybe love isn’t all that confusing. He thinks about how he wouldn’t mind holding Shintaro’s hand (shintaro is warm and being near him is happiness), and how he’d hate it if anyone else tried to take Shintaro from him (it hurts to even think about). He wonders what it might be like to kiss him (it must feel nice).

So the next time he’s sitting next to Shintaro on the couch, when it’s just the two of them and they’re only quietly watching a movie… He leans in. Shintaro protests at first, confused and shocked when Konoha kisses him, and Konoha almost pulls away (so this is what people mean when they say love hurts). _Almost_. Because just then, Shintaro finally kisses him back, and he understands. He finally understands. This feeling in his chest as Shintaro accepts him (happiness and bliss and ecstasy), _this_ is what love is.


	30. Can't deny you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Fire Emblem AU

He shouldn’t have listened when Kuroha asked to speak with him alone, should have just outright refused him and yelled for Konoha. But the sorcerer had a way with words (breathy whispers in his ear and promises to fulfil his every desire), and Shintaro only ever found it harder and harder to resist him (prisoner to an addiction he should never have let start).

He never resists when they’re alone now (because he can’t deny how  _good_ this feels), when Kuroha’s hands start dipping lower and lower, when the sorcerer’s lips are pressed to his own in hot, frantic kisses. He only moans in pleasure as Kuroha strips him, as teeth leave marks in his skin that say he belongs to  _Kuroha_ (and he should care, but he doesn’t. not when he so desperately wants,  _craves,_ kuroha’s touch).

Kuroha’s name escapes his throat over and over again as he’s shoved up against the wall, as the sorcerer thrusts into him again and again until waves of ecstasy are rushing through him (more, _more_ , harder, _faster_ , keep going, fuck me, _fuck me harder_ , **_fuck me until i can’t even breathe_** ). And Kuroha listens, refusing to stop until Shintaro is all but screaming out his name, until the only noises leaving him are desperate moans, until he’s clawing at Kuroha’s back as he finally achieves release.

It’s only after that Shintaro realises what he’s done, who it is he’s dealing with. It’s when Kuroha kisses him, mumbling against his lips that he  _owns_ Shintaro before walking out the door that he finally stops to think. Every time he tells himself he’ll never let it happen again. And every time, it does.


	31. This is for her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Shintaro agreeing to let Kuroha have him in exchange for Kuroha sparing Momo's life.

His eyes squeeze shut as Kuroha shoves him up against the wall. _You’re doing this for her._ Tears threaten to escape his eyes as the snake rips his clothing off, and he can’t prevent them from rolling down his cheeks when hot and hungry lips claim his own.  _This is for her. This is to keep her safe._ His heart feels like it’s beating a thousand times a minute as Kuroha’s hands explore his body, as they inch lower and lower.  _I’m scared. I’m scared I’m scared I’m scared._

He inhales sharply when fingers brush against his length, and every fibre of his being is screaming out in protest, his mind ordering him to escape.  _But I have to do this. This is the only way._ Kuroha kisses at his neck before shoving his own pants down, and he can feel the android’s laugh ghost across his skin as the other’s erection is pressed up against his thigh.  _Don’t think about it, don’t think about it, don’t think about it. This is for her, this is for her, you have to keep her safe, you have to protect her, don’t think about it._

He doesn’t get any warning before Kuroha takes him, ripping, searing pain shooting through his body as he’s penetrated.  _It hurts, it hurts. Please make it stop, it hurts._ There’s no time for him to adjust before Kuroha starts steadily pounding into him, cries of pain escaping him with each new thrust.  _It hurts it hurts it hurts I have to do this but it **hurts.**_

His cries turn to screams as Kuroha steadily grows more forceful, as he’s being slammed up against the wall over and over again until his vision starts to blur.  _Make it stop, I can’t take any more of this._ It feels like an agonising eternity before Kuroha finally finishes with him, before the snake whispers in his ear and reminds him that she’s only safe for as long as Shintaro agrees to be his personal plaything. He only nods in response.  _This is for her._


	32. Just a dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Fire Emblem AU

_Fire and smoke. Screams for help and tortured cries of pain. The sound of metal clashing and a mighty dragon’s roar. All of these sights and sounds that had been so loud, so prominent and terrifying to him moments ago… None of it even registered now._

_Blood. Blood covering his arms, dripping slowly from his fingers as his trembling hands reached down. It wasn’t his blood. It wasn’t his, but oh how he wished it was. His shaking arms slowly pulled Shintaro’s lifeless form towards him, his voice shaking as he pleaded with the dancer for some sort of response, any indication at all that he was alive._

_Tears fell from his eyes as he grew more and more desperate, his voice growing louder as he insisted that this couldn’t happen. Shintaro couldn’t die. This was never supposed to happen. As it finally sunk in, as he finally realised that **he wasn’t waking up,** he couldn’t help the tortured scream that escaped him._

Haruka bolted upright, his breathing heavy as he slowly came back to reality. He was drenched in a cold sweat, and it took him a few moments to piece together the fact that the scream that had woken him up was his own. “It was just a dream.” he mumbled to himself, attempting to calm down. “It was just a dream. It was just a dream. It won’t ever happen again.”

He found himself wandering to the dancer’s tent despite himself, needing some sort of reassurance that the boy was still alive. “Haruka..?” Shintaro looked none too happy at being woken up this late at night, and he threw the tactician an irritated glare. “It’s late, what the hell do you— Uh. Are… you okay..?”

Haruka merely shook his head, offering a mumbled apology before asking if he could stay for just one night. Shintaro looked for all the world like he was about to refuse him, before simply sighing and nodding. “…Thank you.” Haruka never made it back to sleep that night, simply wrapping his arms around Shintaro and holding him close, desperately holding onto these few precious moments for as long as he could.


	33. "I love you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Yandere Haruka

"Shin~ Ta~ Ro~!" He flinches as he hears that voice, as its owner draws closer (he can’t believe he once called this boy a friend). "I’m home! Did you miss me?" He says nothing to Haruka in response (he can’t, not with the gag that’s almost always around his mouth). "Ahhh, of course you missed me, though. I’m your everything… right?"

Haruka crouches down, one hand reaching towards Shintaro’s face. His arms and legs are both bound (he can never truly escape), but that doesn’t stop him from desperately trying to dodge away from Haruka’s touch. “…What’s wrong, Shin?” his captor asks, frowning slightly. “…You aren’t unhappy with me, are you?”

Haruka leans forward, planting a kiss on his forehead. “…Have I done something wrong?” he asks, and his voice carries a tinge of worry (and he knows what that means, knows what’s about to happen, the mistake he’s made). “I take such good care of you…” Haruka kisses him again and again as he speaks, lips pressing against his cheeks, nose, eyelids. “I make sure you’re well-fed… I never let you run out of soda… I keep you clean, give you plenty of attention…” The gag is removed from his mouth (but he knows better than to speak, not when he’s like this).

"I love you, Shintaro." Lips press against his own, strangely gentle. "…Is that not enough for you?" He doesn’t bother resisting when Haruka’s hands start to undo his pants, doesn’t say a word when Haruka shoves him onto the floor and climbs on top of him (resisting only makes him worse). "I’ll have to show you, Shin…" Haruka whispers, and he can feel the boy’s still-growing erection pressing up against him now. "I’ll show you just how much I love you. And you love me, too… I know you do."

And he plays along like he knows he should, strained and emotionless confirmations of “I love you” leaving his lips as Haruka takes him (anything to keep him happy).


	34. Overwhelming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Kono/Haru/Shin: pure smut

He grits his teeth as Haruka enters him, a pained groan leaving his lips. Soft kisses are left on the back of his neck while he adjusts to having someone inside him, Haruka mumbling hushed reassurances against his skin (you’re doing well shin, i love you, it’s okay, i love you).  It feels like an eternity before he eventually nods, letting the others know that he’s ready for the next step.

Haruka pulls back out of him, and this time it isn’t just Haruka, but Konoha as well that pushes into him. Stars erupt across his vision as his body screams out in protest, and now there are two of them whispering sweet nothings to him as their lips press gently against his skin (we love you shin, we love you so, so much). He doesn’t hear a word they’re saying to him, though. Not when both of them start to thrust in and out of him, not when he can  _feel_ himself being torn open. _  
_

He doesn’t get the luxury of crying out in pain as he’s fucked. Kuroha’s cock is forced into his mouth the instant his mouth opens to cry out, and he tries his best not to gag (i love you too shin, i really do). Kuroha alternates himself with the rhythm the other two have set, making it so that Shintaro never gets a moment in-between to think as he’s completely overwhelmed.

Unbearable pain turns to agonising pleasure as Konoha and Haruka find his sweet spot, and he’s torn between wanting to howl in pain and wanting to beg for more,  _more,_ because nothing,  _nothing,_ has ever felt  _this good_ before (it hurts, don’t stop, it hurts, it feels so good, i can’t take any more of this but _don’t stop_ ). Tears stream from his eyes as he reaches his climax, as he’s completely overwhelmed by the attention the three Kokonoses are lavishing on him. The waves of ecstasy flooding through him are too much to bear now, as Kuroha continues to fuck his throat, as the the other two continue to pound into him even after he’s finished.

He’s sure a lifetime has passed by the time he can feel the hot release of Haruka and Konoha, by the time Kuroha’s seed is overfilling his mouth, slowly dripping out as he struggles to swallow it down. He gives a weak moan of pain as all three of them withdraw from him, only for each of them to cling onto him moments later (thank you shin, we love you shin, we love you). He can feel his consciousness slowly leaving him as three pairs of lips press against him, as three sets of hands comfort his sore and tortured body. And just as he finally fades away, he quietly replies that he loves them, too.


	35. Stop hurting me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> KonoShin: Yandere Shintaro

Konoha can’t prevent the shudder that runs through him as he’s backed up against the wall, can’t help the pitiful whine that escapes him as cold metal is pressed up against his neck (what did i do? why are you hurting me?). Wide, confused eyes stare at Shintaro, and cold, angry ones stare right back. “Shin..?” he hesitantly asks, letting out a yelp when the scissors start to dig into his skin.

"Don’t say a word." Shintaro warns (when did your voice get so scary? why are you mad at me?). " _You_ …” The scissors are flipped open, the point of one blade pressed up against the bottom of his chin. “You’ve been spending an awful lot of time with the others, haven’t you?” Shintaro asks, slowly digging the metal into his flesh. “I haven’t seen you much at all lately… I thought you were  _my_ best friend…  _right?_ ”

"I-I-I… I’m sorry…" He doesn’t say anything more, Shintaro painfully jabbing the scissors into him now, just enough to draw blood (stop hurting me. please stop hurting me. you’re my friend, why are you hurting me? i’m scared, shintaro). Shintaro’s eyes narrow as he looks Konoha over, still obviously displeased. "I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m—"

He yelps again as the blade cuts into him, as blood starts seeping from the new gash on his face (please stop i didn’t mean to upset you, please stop hurting me please stop you’re scaring me make it stop  _i’m scared_ ). “I told you to _shut up_.” Shintaro growls, holding the scissors back up to his throat. “Hey… I’ve got an idea.” He moves the blade until it’s resting in the crook of Konoha’s elbow. “If I break your arms and legs… You won’t be able to leave me again, right..?”

"I-I-I—! I won’t leave..! I’m sorry..! I’ll stay—!!" His frantic pleas cut off into a scream as the blades dig into his flesh, as they’re stabbed into him over and over again until his lower arm is hanging limp and useless ( _it hurts it hurts it hurts it hurts i thought we were friends why are you doing this i’m sorry i’m sorry please stop please don’t hurt me anymore_ ). His cries fall on deaf ears as Shintaro moves to deal with his other arm, metal stabbing into him over and over again until the only thing he can remember is pain and fear ( _i’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry i’m sorry please stop hurting me i’m sorry_ ).


	36. Steam and snakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Snakes in the shower

Shintaro breathes a heavy sigh of relief as he steps into the shower, letting the hot water pound against his back as he allows himself to relax. This is the only time he ever gets alone, these few, rare occasions when Kuroha allows him to scrub himself clean, when he can at least _pretend_ he’s washing away the sins that cling so tightly to him. He stands there motionless as the steam swirls around him, closing his eyes and clearing his mind.

And that’s when he feels it. That’s when he feels that all-too-familiar sensation of a scaly body wrapping around his ankle, that disgusting feeling of a creature slowly winding its way up his leg. No.  _No, no, no._ His eyes snap open, his gaze immediately dropping to inspect his leg, and his worst fears are met. There, wound around him and slowly crawling higher, was a black snake, the creature’s tongue flicking out to caress his skin as it continued its journey.

A whine of horrified disbelief leaves Shintaro, and he can already feel another one slithering up his other leg as he reaches to pry the first off of him. “Now, now, Shintaro…” He freezes as he hears that voice, eyes widening as the shower door is opened to reveal his worst nightmare. “They just want to have a little fun, you know.” Kuroha grins at that delicious look of fear on his hapless victim’s face, a laugh leaving his lips as he shoves Shintaro up against the tiled wall.

Shintaro can’t help the moan that leaves him as one of the snakes reaches its destination, slowly wrapping itself around his cock before coiling and uncoiling itself around him, tongue flicking out to tease at him. He’s disgusted by his own body as he responds, as he slowly grows harder and he’s unable to deny the fact that this  _pleasures_ him. “Look at you, Shintaro…” Kuroha mumbles, kissing at his neck as the remaining snake starts to prod at his entrance. “You really do enjoy this…  _don’t you?_ ”

His only response is a strangled groan as the snake pushes inside of him, as it twists itself further and further into him. He trembles as Kuroha runs his fingers up and down his sides, pants as the scalding water continues to rain down on him,  _moans_ as both snakes pleasure him. He can’t stop himself from clinging onto Kuroha for support, can’t help but plead for it to stop even as he’s begging for more. And Kuroha only laughs, reassuring Shintaro that once the snakes have finished ravishing him, the  _real_ fun will begin.


	37. Stay with me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Shin seeks comfort after a nightmare

_He’s dreaming. He knows he’s dreaming because he’s had this dream so many times before. He’s woken up screaming and clawing at his throat over and over again because he can’t escape, he can’t **ever** truly escape from this nightmare. He shivers as the darker version of himself approaches, as his other self’s twisted smile grows wider and wider. It doesn’t matter if he knows it’s a dream or not, because the terror he feels is  **real.**_

_"You know why you’re here, don’t you?" his doppelgänger asks, and Shintaro can hear the soft swish of his scissors being flipped open and closed. "It was all your fault, you know." Cold metal is pressed against his neck, impossibly sharp. The blade digs in just a little deeper with each sentence his clone speaks. " **You** let it happen.  **You** let her die.  **You** locked your pathetic little self up, all because  **you** didn’t want to deal with it!”_

_The scissors are removed from his neck, his clone flipping them closed and tightening his fist around the handle. Shintaro lets out a pathetic whine, squeezing his eyes shut because he **knows.** "…And do you know what?" the other him continues, one hand forcing Shintaro’s head back to better expose his neck. " **I’m** tired of dealing with  **you.** " Metal is plunged into the flesh of his throat, tearing and stabbing into him over and over again until agony is the only thing he can feel, the only thing he’s capable of registering. " **You deserve this.** ”_

It takes him several long moments to realise he’s awake. It takes him even longer to realise that he’s still screaming, that his hands are clutched around his own throat in a desperate attempt to stop the flow of blood from a wound that never happened. He finally quiets down, his breathing heavy as his hands grab at the sides of his head, replaying the events of his dream over and over again in his mind. He doesn’t even notice his door swing open, doesn’t even realise someone else is there until Kuroha tightens a fist in his hair and forces Shintaro to look at him. “What the  _hell_ are you going on about _this_ time? It’s three in the morning, shut up before I give you something to  _really_ scream about.”

Shintaro merely latches onto him, pulling himself closer to Kuroha in a sort of desperate embrace. “St-Stay here…” he pleads, his voice a trembling, broken mess. “Stay with me tonight… please…” Kuroha blinks several times in confusion as Shintaro repeats his request; the nightmares have been going on for a while, but this is the first time Shintaro has asked him to  _stay._ Shintaro breathes a shaky sigh of relief when Kuroha pushes him aside, when the snake crawls into bed beside him and allows the boy to cling to him. He knows he’ll pay for this later, one way or another, but right now, he doesn’t care. Because anything,  _anything,_ is better than being left alone with no one for company but his own sickened mind.


	38. Eternity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Trapped in the heat-haze together forever

He couldn’t remember the last time he was truly happy. The last time he smiled, the last time he laughed, the last time he was at peace… It was a lifetime ago, he was sure (or maybe it was several. the passage of time meant nothing to him now). He wondered if he’d ever smile again, if he’d ever have a  _reason_ to.

He was trapped here, in this distorted world, forced to play through this scenario. It was the same cycle, time after time after time. He was left alone initially, for how long, he never knew, and just as he’d grown used to it, just as he’d finally accepted that this was just how things were, that he was to be left here all by himself for an eternity… The snake visited him.

He’d cried the first time, when he was pinned down, when his clothes were ripped off of him and impossibly strong hands held him in place. The flow of tears only continued when Kuroha thrust himself inside him, as he pounded into Shintaro over and over again until he was begging and pleading for it to stop.

By the twentieth time, he’d stopped resisting. There were no tears as Kuroha took him, no cries for help as the snake violated him over and over again. There was no begging for it to stop as Kuorha clawed at his skin, as sharp teeth sank into his flesh and a tongue lapped at the blood that leaked out. He simply accepted that this was how things were, how they would always be. 

By the fiftieth time, he enjoyed it. He called out for more,  _please give me more,_ as Kuroha fucked him, loud moans leaving him as waves of pleasure washed over him. He begged for more pain as Kuroha cut him open, as the android kissed him and ran impossibly sharp nails down his back. He liked this. He repeated that to himself each and every time.

Deep down, he knew. As Kuroha took him for what might have been the thousandth time, as the snake held him close and whispered meaningless words to him as if they mattered, as he cried out for more… He knew. He couldn’t remember the last time he was happy, and as he heard that crazed laugh, he reminded himself that he never would be again.


	39. The things I do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin: Shintaro winning Konoha a stuffed triceratops

It was always such a pain trying to drag Konoha back home after they'd finished whatever errands the Dan had sent them out with. If he wasn't begging Shintaro for food  _every_ single time they passed by a restaurant, then he was trying to drag him into a store to look at something that had caught his eye. It was never an easy feat to keep the android moving.

"Come  _on,_ Konoha." Shintaro growled out, grabbing onto the older boy's sleeve and tugging (not that it did him any good; if Konoha didn't want to move, no force on this earth was going to make him). "Oh, for the love of... What is it  _this_ time?"

"...Look, Shintaro." Konoha mumbled, pointing to a machine that was set up outside one of the nearby shops. It was one of those popular crane games filled with stuffed animals as prizes. "...They have a triceratops." Konoha was already approaching the machine, pressing his face up against the glass and staring at the prize in question. "...Can I have it?"

"...You have to  _win_ those." Shintaro explained, frowning slightly. He shook his head. "That one's in a bad position. Look, it's got others piled on top of it; you'd have to spend a ton of money to get it out. It's not worth it, let's just get back to the base already."

The look Konoha gave him in response was positively heartbreaking. "But... Shintaro..." He alternated between mournfully glancing at Shin and giving the triceratops a longing look for several moments. "...You're good at games, aren't you..? Can't you win him..?"

" _No._ " Shintaro growled in response. While it pained him to be harsh with the clueless android, it was also the only real way to get through to him. Konoha simply offered a disappointed whine, giving one last look at the toy before slowly trailing after him once more.

It isn't until days later that Shintaro is ordering Konoha to close his eyes before placing a large, soft triceratops toy in his hands. Konoha's face lights up before he even opens his eyes once more, and Shintaro is sure that the smile on the kid's face is the key to happiness. "Ah..! You won him! You did it, Shintaro!" Shintaro can feel his face heating up as the android clings to him, embracing him while praising him and offering a stream of thanks. "I bet it was really easy for you, right? Thank you, Shin!!"

Shintaro only nods in agreement, awkwardly returning the hug. He tries really hard not to think about the ludicrous amount of money and the hours of time he spent trying to win the stupid thing. But as Konoha offers him a kiss on the cheek as thanks, he's suddenly sure that it was worth it.


	40. Five more minutes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin: Morning cuddles

Shintaro grumbles to himself as he rolls over once more, letting out a heavy sigh once he finally comes to terms with the fact that he won’t be getting back to sleep anytime soon. He glances up at the clock next to the bed, the bright red numbers telling him that it was already nine in the morning. Another grumble escapes him as he remembers that he actually has things to  _do_ today.

He slowly sits up, blinking blearily and staring straight ahead as he waits for his mind to start functioning properly. Konoha is still sprawled out beside him, taking up at least three-fourths of the bed. “Hey. Wake up, Kono.” His hand reaches out to gently shake the android, sleepy red eyes slowly opening themselves to look at him. “We’ve got things to do today, remember? Time to get up.”

"…Five more minutes." Konoha mumbles, eyes already starting to close again. Shintaro shakes him again, repeating his order to wake up. "…We don’t have to go yet." Konoha argues. Shintaro lets out a cry of surprise as Konoha latches onto him, dragging him down until he falls on top of the android. Strong arms wrap around him, holding him in place as a pair of warm lips meet his own. "Just a little longer..?" Konoha asks, breathing his words against Shintaro’s lips. "I want to stay here longer… With you."

He meant to argue against it, he truly did. But somehow his argument dies in his throat as Konoha kisses him again, as hands travel up to tangle themselves in his hair, as Konoha mumbles quiet “I love you“‘s in between each kiss. It isn’t long before he’s kissing the android back, the both of them getting tangled up in the bedsheets as they pull each other closer.

Five more minutes wouldn’t hurt.


	41. Boop!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: nose boops

A week. The two of them had been dating for almost an entire week now. Shintaro  _still_ couldn’t believe it, he still wasn’t capable of fully comprehending that someone as bright and beautiful as Haruka would be at all attracted to someone as awkward and pathetic as himself.

Signs of affection were still strange to him. Haruka insisted on holding his hand every time they went anywhere together, running his thumb across the back of Shintaro’s hand in slow, soothing circles. Haruka wanted to constantly be right next to him, to hold him, touch him, lean against him… There was never a moment where he wasn’t showering Shintaro in some form of affection.

While Shintaro was slowly growing accustomed to the constant attention (even growing to enjoy it), he honestly wasn’t sure what it was with Haruka and the boy’s strange fascination with his nose. Hand-holding he could understand. Hugs from behind and light kisses on the cheek he could understand. But  _why_ was Haruka so obsessed with touching his nose?

It had started out small enough, the older boy simply reaching a hand out and gently tapping the tip of his nose with one finger, commenting on how adorable it was. Shintaro didn’t really understand how a  _nose_ of all things was cute, but he simply nodded along. It only got worse from there, Haruka reaching out more and more often to touch it, sometimes even commenting with a “Boop!” and smiling that impossibly sunny smile of his.

And now, here he goes again, reaching one hand out, index finger outstretched. Only this time, Haruka falls short, pulls his hand back at the last second. Shintaro offers a vague noise of confusion, wondering what the contemplative look on his senpai’s face meant. And then, suddenly, Haruka’s face is getting closer and closer to his own. He can feel his face heating up, his mind racing as he frantically wonders if this is going to be his first kiss, if he’s even  _ready_ for that yet.

"Boop!" Haruka laughs, his nose pressed lightly up against Shintaro’s. "Your face is really red, Shin. What were you thinking, hmm?" Haruka gently nuzzles up against him before pulling back, leaving Shintaro in mild confusion. He wasn’t sure why the kid had such a weird thing for his nose, but he supposed he didn’t  _entirely_ mind.


	42. Artistic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Drawings

He loved it when Haruka drew for him. The boy’s art was so beautiful, so vibrant, so  _alive._ He could still remember just how excited Haruka was when he drew Shintaro’s avatar, could still hear that voice in the back of his mind. “Shintaro! Look! It’s you! He can be paired up with Konoha!”

That was the only thing Haruka drew after that, he remembered; pictures of both of their avatars. Sometimes they were shooting enemies, sometimes they were holding hands. Once, he’d even drawn them kissing. Haruka would always excitedly show each and every piece to him, and he would always smile and tell him how great it looked.

"Hey… Shintaro." He’s snapped out of his memories as that voice cuts through his thoughts. Fingers dig into the wound in his side, and he can  _hear_ the soft squish of his innards as they twist into him, can _feel_ the blood gushing out of him. He screams, begging for it to stop, for this monstrosity that used to be his loving boyfriend to just let him go already, just let him die. _  
_

"Look, Shintaro…" the monster continues, taking fingers that are stained red with his blood and smearing out several lines on the floor. "You always told me you loved my drawings. You always said they made you so happy…" There on the floor was a crude drawing of Shintaro’s avatar, created using nothing but the boy’s own blood. "Hey… Do you still love them? Do they still make you happy?" The monster reaches for his face, smearing lines of blood at the edges of his mouth in the crude imitation of a smile. "Smile for me, Shin. I did this for you."


	43. First Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin: First kiss

Dating Konoha was an adventure in patience. The idea of “romance” didn’t really seem to click with the android _at all_. Sure, he was constantly clinging to Shintaro, either holding his hand or leaning against him or hugging him close, but that was as far as it ever went.

They never went anywhere (unless you counted running out to the store for more food), never really  _did_ anything… All Konoha ever wanted to do was lay around the house, eat, and fall asleep curled up around his boyfriend. Shintaro was starting to wonder if they could even really _call_ this a romantic relationship.

"Hey… Kono." Shintaro waits until he has the older boy’s attention, frowning slightly before he continues. "Do you ever think about… doing more? With us, I mean."

He only receives a confused look in response as Konoha tilts his head to the side. “…More..? …What do you mean?”

Shintaro sighs in frustration, moving closer to him. “Like… The only things we ever do are hold hands…” He grabs Konoha’s hand in his own, linking their fingers together. “Or exchange hugs. Or fall asleep beside each other.”

"…Is that bad?" Konoha asks, and there’s a note of worry in his voice. "…Did I do something wrong? I’m sorry…"

"No, no. You didn’t do anything wrong." Shintaro sighs again, desperately trying to think of a way to explain what he was trying to get at and eventually deciding that it would be easier to show than to tell. "Look, I just…" He lets go of Konoha’s hand, reaching up to cup both sides of Konoha’s face. "I want more." He gently pulls the older boy down to his level before finally kissing him.

It isn’t nearly as romantic as most stories had led him to believe first kisses to be. It’s awkward and clumsy, Konoha offering a vague noise of confusion before he even begins trying to kiss him back. Their lips mesh awkwardly, noses bumping against each other as they try to figure out how to position themselves. Teeth clack up against each other as one attempts to deepen the kiss before the other is ready. It’s a mess, but he doesn’t care. He doesn’t care because it’s  _Konoha,_ and he loves this stupid android.

They finally pull away from each other, a bright shade of red slowly creeping across both of their faces.  ”…That’s what I meant.” Shintaro mumbles. Konoha nods in response, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together once more. “…I love you, Kono.”

"I love you too, Shin." There’s a slight pause before the android speaks up again. "…Can we do that again?" He smiles when Shintaro nods in response, leaning down to kiss him once more.


	44. A twisted kind of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Kuroha loving Shintaro

He loves Shintaro. He resents the boy, hurts him, tortures him, makes his life a living nightmare and feeds off of his screams of agony. But deep down, nestled at the bottom of his black, tainted heart… There’s a twisted form of love there that he can’t deny.

It was never something he meant to say, never something he meant to show. He had every intention of hurting Shintaro, of marring that pretty face of his, making him  _bleed._ But as his hand reaches out to touch Shintaro’s cheek, he finds himself caressing it. When his lips move to claim Shintaro’s, it’s gentle. And the words that leave him aren’t his usual cutting remarks or insults, but a mumbled “I love you.”.

"…Yeah, right." Shintaro mutters back, already attempting to push him away. "What is this, some new game you want to try? Where you play the part of the loving boyfriend?" It hurt. He didn’t know why, but there was a dull throbbing in his chest and it  _hurt._ "Something like _you_ isn’t even capable of love.”

He isn’t sure what he’s doing,  _why_ he’s so desperate for Shintaro to realise that he isn’t lying, that he truly does love him. He shouldn’t care, he should just laugh and act like it  _was_ another of his games, should just tear into the boy right now and let his cries fill the air. But he doesn’t. He doesn’t because the part of him that he’d buried for so long, that he’d sworn would never see the light of day again, was struggling. It was fighting to be known and accepted, to be  _loved._ And he couldn’t stop it.

"Hey… I’ll prove it to you, then." he mumbles, kissing Shintaro once more. His lips move softly, tenderly, against the boy’s, nibbling gently on Shintaro’s bottom lip as opposed to his usual violent biting. He gestures at himself as he finally pulls away, steadily meeting Shintaro’s gaze. "…I’ll let you do whatever you want to me. How’s that?"

There’s obvious hesitation at first, the boy still having a hard time believing him, sceptical about his offer. It isn’t long, though. It isn’t long before Shintaro is on top of him, hands wrapped around his neck, glaring down at him as he squeezes tighter and tighter until Kuroha can’t breathe, until his vision is filled with black spots. A rush of ecstasy runs through him when those hands release him, trailing down his body to settle at his waist as he gasps for air.

It hurts when Shintaro enters him, when he pushes inside and rips and tears at him. It hurts but he  _likes_ it,  _loves_ it as Shintaro thrusts into him over and over again, as nails dig into his hips to keep him in place as Shintaro has his way with him. And when Shintaro finally hits him just right, as he slams into that sweet spot over and over again, as Kuroha moans out the boy’s name and begs for more,  _more, please Shintaro fuck me harder, make it **hurt…**_ He can’t believe he hasn’t done this before. Can’t believe he’s never let this beautiful creature unleash all the anger he feels, all the hatred towards him, because this,  _this,_ is what he’s always wanted.

Shintaro collapses on top of him once he’s finished, exhausted and content. He hums, pulling the boy closer and kissing him over and over again, mumbling against his lips. “I love you, Shintaro. I told you I love you.” His kisses grow steadily rougher as it all catches up with him, as he remembers who he is, how he’s supposed to be. Tomorrow, he thinks, he wants to hear this boy scream.


	45. Conserve water: shower with your boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Showering together.

Shintaro lets out a long sigh, closing his eyes and tilting his head back as hot water pours down on him. He takes in a deep breath, steamy air filling his lungs as he lets his mind wander to other places. He exhales once more, shoulders slumping as he allows himself to completely and totally relax.

That’s when the bathroom door is thrown open, his eyes immediately opening as he lets out an indignant cry. “H-Hey, who the hell—?!” He peeks his head out from behind the curtain to get a glimpse of the intruder, one Haruka Kokonose innocently waving back at him. “H-Haruka—?!” His faces turns a deep shade of red as he draws the curtain further around himself. “Wh-What are you..?”

"I need one too, you know." Haruka answers, smiling that usual innocent smile of his. "A shower, I mean." the boy clarifies, giggling slightly at the confused look on Shintaro’s face. "It’s fine if we share… right?" 

He doesn’t get a chance to argue either way, as Haruka starts stripping himself down not a second after he’s finished talking. “W-Wait, hey, you—!” Haruka doesn’t pay him any mind, gently pushing him out of the way so there’s room to join him. He can feel his face becoming impossibly hot as Haruka finally stops to look at him, as those eyes roam over his naked body.

"…You don’t have to be so embarrassed, Shin." Haruka mumbles, moving closer to him. "How long have we been dating now..?" A warm, wet pair of lips press up against his, gentle and sweet. "And yet you still get so nervous around me… That’s adorable, you know. I _love_ it.” He isn’t able to properly respond as Haruka claims his lips over and over again, as he’s pushed up against the tiled wall of the shower while Haruka’s hands roam all over him, as their breaths become as hot and heavy as the steam rising around them. And as he pants out Haruka’s name, needy noises leaving him as he slowly loses himself to pleasure, he finds himself wondering why they’ve never done this before.


	46. Puppy love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: First meeting

There was a stunned silence after the end of the match, everyone staring at the two screens in awe. Everyone save for one mildly annoyed middle schooler. The victor of the match pushed his chair back, offering one last quip to Takane before simply walking out the door. Haruka watched him leave, realising too late that he’d left without his prize. He gave a start, offering a rushed explanation to Takane before heading out the door to catch him.

"H-Hey, wait!" He could see the boy still heading down the hallway and started after him. "I still have to give you your prize!" To his dismay, the other boy picked up his pace, apparently wanting nothing to do with him. Haruka hurried after him, calling out for him to wait as the middle schooler approached the end of the hallway and darted outside.

He finally managed to catch up minutes later, moving to stand in front of the younger boy to block his path. “I’m… sorry…” Haruka offered, panting heavily from the exertion. “Y-You uh… You…” He lost his train of thought now that he was actually face-to-face with the boy. He hadn’t gotten a good look at him before, not in that dark room, with his attention on the game. But now that he was able to see him ( _admire_ him)… “U-Um… What’s… Your name..?”

"…Shintaro." the boy,  _Shintaro,_ answered, frowning. Haruka couldn’t help but marvel over how smooth his features were, over how nice his voice sounded, how cute that slight pout on his face was… Shintaro snapped him out of his thoughts, starting to push past him. “…I don’t have time for this. Later.”

"W-Will I see you again?" Haruka blurted out, and he could feel his face heating up with embarrassment once his mind caught up with his mouth.

"…I’ll be going to school here next year. So sure." It was the last thing Shintaro told him before shoving his hands in his pockets and finally taking his leave.

Haruka stood there for a while, watching him leave as his mind raced with thoughts of having Shintaro as a classmate, of befriending him, of spending time with him. “…Oh, no…” he mumbled to himself, blinking slowly. “…I think I  _like_ him.”


	47. Light Me Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Aphrodisiac-drugged Shintaro

  
He isn't sure what the pills that were shoved down his throat earlier were, what they would do to him. He was sure it wasn't anything good, what with the way Kuroha  _smiled_ at him, the way his laughter took on a dark, amused edge as Shintaro was forced to swallow. He isn't sure what they were, what havoc they would cause. But he is sure that his thoughts are growing fuzzy, that it's getting harder and harder to latch onto any one, single thought.   


"How are you feeling, Shintaro?" Kuroha asks, his voice a purr. "Are you feeling good yet?" He offers Kuroha a confused look in response (good? should i be feeling good right now? i'm...). The android only laughs. "Just give it a few more moments, dear... Here. I'll even help you along." He doesn't have a chance to work out what Kuroha means before the man leans over, before he grabs Shintaro's face in both hands and kisses him, long and slow and deep.

He should be pushing Kuroha away. He should hate this, he should protest and put up some sort of fight. But he doesn't. It's like his mind is shrouded in a haze, his thoughts getting shoved to the back of his mind against his will. All he can think about is how  _good_ this makes him feel, how he wants  _more._ The only response he manages is a moan into Kuroha's mouth (i need more than this, this isn't enough it isn't enough at all i need  _more_ ). His hands reach up, tangling themselves in Kuroha's hair and pulling him even closer, hungrily returning the kiss as the android hums in amusement.

"Mmmm,  _there_ you go..." the man mumbles against his lips. "Look at you... Actually  _enjoying_ yourself for once..." Kuroha's hands leave his face, trailing down to the hem of his shirt. "Hey... Tell me what you want, Shintaro." Fingers slowly slide up underneath his clothes, splaying out over his skin and sending a while new wave of  _desire_ through him (touch me more, i want your hands all over me, your touch is fire and i want you to light me up). Kuroha's lips leave him, moving to whisper in his ear. "Tell me, Shintaro. What do you want me to  _do_ to you?"

He draws in a shaky breath, body trembling with want,  _need_ as Kuroha's hands start to explore his abdomen. "I... I want you to touch me." he manages, his voice strained. "Touch me... I want your hands all over me, on every inch of me. And not... Not just your hands. Your mouth... I want..." He inhales sharply as hands wander further up to his chest, as they rub against his nipples, rolling the nubs between fingers and pinching until he groans in response. "I..!"

"You..?" Kuroha urges, smirking. "Come on, Shintaro... You were getting to the good parts." The android gives him another quick kiss, pulling away all too soon. "Don't leave me wondering... What is it you want me to do with my mouth?"

A strangled noise of distress leaves him as Kuroha's hands wander lower again, as they trail across his waist (no. no, i need more. more than this, why aren't you giving me  _more?_ ). He's filled with frustration, all his desires pent up with no relief as Kuroha only continues to tease him. He's being played with, and he knows it, and he can't  _take_ it (not this time. i can't let you this time, i--).

Before he knows what he's doing, he's grabbing hold of Kuroha, pushing him down so that the android is lying on his back. He climbs on top of him, straddling his waist and immediately leaning down to press hungry,  _forceful_ kisses against his neck. He can feel the laughter vibrating through Kuroha's throat as his hands reach down the android's pants, as they wrap around his dick and give it a few quick strokes.

"You really are hungry, Shintaro..." Kuroha notes, amusement clearly evident in his voice. "Well then..." He's flipped over before he even realises what's happening, and suddenly Kuroha is the one on top. His own pants are shoved down and out of the way, Kuroha's following soon after. "Should I feed you then, Shintaro? Is that what you want?"

"Please..." It's a struggle to form words, his mind a complete haze of desire, of  _lust._

"Please... what?"

He can't take this. Not this time. Not now. He pushes Kuroha off of him, the android blinking in mild surprise before his smug grin settles back into place as Shintaro crawls onto his lap. He wraps his arms around Kuroha's neck, eyes glazed over with primal needs as he returns his partner's gaze. "I want you to take me." he mumbles, raising himself up and positioning himself over Kuroha. "I want you to  _fuck_ me until you  _can't_ anymore. Until I'm  _begging_ you to stop. Until the only word I know is your name." He lowers himself, hissing in pain as Kuroha's cock enters him. 

"... _Very_ good." Kuroha purrs, placing his hands around Shintaro's waist as the boy raises himself again, pulling him even further down each time he lands. "Just this once, Shin... Your wish is my command."


	48. Tiny love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Tiny Haruka

He’s woken up by something tugging on his hair, slowly blinking himself awake before even more slowly pushing himself upright. There’s a small squeak as his movements disturb his bed’s other occupant, and his eyes immediately start searching for Haruka. He finds the minuscule boy lying flat on his face, having been knocked over when Shintaro sat up.

"…Sorry, Haruka." he mumbles, scooping him up and holding the boy in the palm of his hand. Haruka gives him an offended look, crossing tiny arms and sticking out his lower lip in the most adorable pout Shintaro has ever seen (though if he was being honest, everything Haruka did was adorable). "I’m sorry, I’m sorry!" he tried apologising again, but it didn’t look like it was going to be accepted any time soon.

"I’ll make it up to you…" He fumbles around on his nightstand with his free hand, eventually finding what he was looking for and producing a small bar of chocolate. "Here." He breaks off a small piece (small to him, but still relatively large to the small creature he was feeding), offering it to Haruka. "Will you forgive me?"

The tiny boy’s face lights up, arms reaching out as his hands made grabbing motions until Shintaro finally relinquished the sweet. Haruka immediately started chowing down, demolishing the chocolate in a matter of seconds before offering a content squeak. “Better?” Shintaro asks.

Haruka made a thoughtful face before jumping up and down a few times, pointing at Shintaro’s face. Shintaro only offered him a confused look, not sure what he wanted. There was a small huff of irritation from the miniature boy before he made an exaggerated motion with his own hand, bringing it up next to his own cheek. Shintaro finally seemed to understand what he was getting at, moving the hand that was holding Haruka up closer to his face.

"Haruka!" Haruka pointed at himself before making a heart with his hands. "Shintaro!" He pointed at Shintaro next. Shintaro didn’t have time to offer up any sort of response before a pair of tiny lips are pressed up against his cheek, Haruka pulling back and smiling at him after delivering his kiss.

"I… I love you too, Haruka." Shintaro mumbled, a slight blush working its way across his face.


	49. Interrupted sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin: Bad dream

If there was one thing Konoha never had any trouble with, it was sleeping. So even though he was staying over at Shintaro's house tonight, and even though the couch he'd been given to sleep on was incredibly uncomfortable, he was still snoozing away mere moments after his head hit the pillow. Shintaro was actually impressed, watching his friend sleep for a few moments in stunned silence.

"...I'll never understand how he does that." Shintaro mutters, shaking his head before trudging off to his own room. He takes his time getting into bed, stripping until he's in nothing but his boxers before flopping over and pulling the covers up to his chest. Sleep doesn't come easy to him; it never did. It feels like hours of tossing and turning, of trying to get comfortable, of trying to get his mind to calm down before he finally,  _finally_ feels slumber's sweet embrace.

And that's exactly when he hears a knocking at his door.

"...No." he groans, hands slowly reaching up to drag themselves down his face. "No, no, no, this isn't  _fair._ " He pulls the covers up over his head, hoping against hope that the knocking will stop if he just ignores it, that he'll somehow magically be able to fall back asleep. It doesn't work, of course, and the knocking only grows more persistent. 

He finally drags himself out of bed, slowly shuffling towards his door and yanking it open. It's Konoha standing there of course, the android stopping himself just before he attempted to knock again. "What do you  _want_ _,_ Konoha?" Shintaro asks, coming out as more of a growl than actual words.

Konoha simply stares at him for several long moments. He can't quite place it, but there's something strange about the way Konoha is looking at him. A small voice in his mind tells him that that look is one of  _desperation._ "K-Kono..?" He asks, vaguely worried. The android  _still_ hasn't said anything. "Hey... You okay, buddy?"

Konoha finally blinks, as if snapping out of some sort of daze. "Ah... Shintaro, I..." The sentence goes unfinished, Konoha's voice trembling and breaking before he can speak any further. Tears start to spill from the android's eyes seconds later, streaming down his face.

"Konoha..?" Shintaro reaches one hand out, placing it on his friend's shoulder. "Hey... Hey, what's going on?"

Long arms wrap around him in the next instant, pulling him close as Konoha buries his face in Shintaro's shoulder. "I... I had a bad dream..." He can barely make out the words through the tremors in Konoha's voice. "I... I had a... Sh-Shin, you... y-you were..."

"Hey." He awkwardly moves to pat the android on the back, rubbing soothing circles with his other hand. "I don't know what happened, but... It was just a dream, okay? Look." He pulls back, placing his hands on Konoha's shoulders and prompting the boy to look at him. "I'm right here, okay? Nothing's happened. Nothing's  _going_ to happen. It'll be okay."

Konoha offers him a small, shaky nod in response. He sighs, reaching out with one hand to wipe away his friend's tears. "It's okay. I promise." He pauses for a moment before nodding once. "...Do you wanna stay with me for the rest of the night?" he asks, gesturing into his room. "There's room in my bed if... it'll help."

He receives another nod in response, this one much more promising. He offers Konoha a small smile, taking the boy's hand in his own before leading him inside and kicking the door closed behind him.

It's warm, being pressed up against Konoha. He feels safe, comfortable as the android holds him close. Konoha is already asleep, having passed out mere moments after crawling into bed with him. And for perhaps the first time in the last two years, Shintaro has absolutely no trouble drifting off to sleep.


	50. Tiny love: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Tiny Haruka

Shintaro hadn’t been able to refuse when Haurka reached for his phone, when tiny hands had opened up his anime app and small eyes grew wide with wonder. He hadn’t thought anything of it when he left Haruka alone with it; if the boy wanted to watch anime, that was fine with him. At the very least, it would keep him quiet and preoccupied.

If he’d known that it would end up like this, he never would have let it happen.

He opens the door to his room, carefully stick his head out first before even more carefully stepping out into the hallway. He can’t help but feel like he’s being watched the entire time, because he  _knows._ He knows the tiny terror is out there just waiting for him to lower his guard. “Not today, Haruka…” he mutters under his breath, teeth gritting together.

He makes it to the kitchen with no problems, glancing around furtively before quietly padding over to the fridge. He waits several long moments, waiting to see if anything happens. Finally, when it seems like nothing is about to jump out at him, he pulls the door to the fridge open, reaching for one of the sodas inside.

That’s when he hears it.

A tiny, defiant war cry reaches his ears as a small shape leaps from the top of the fridge. He feels something,  _Haruka,_ land on the back of his neck, one small fist grabbing onto his hair to keep from falling. And that’s when a spike of pain shoots through him, when Haruka jabs a needle into the base of his neck while letting out a squeak of victory.

Shintaro reaches an arm around to grab at Haruka, holding the boy in front of his face while Haruka pouts at having been captured. “I’m  _not_ a titan.” Shintaro tells him, and he’s not sure how many times he’s had to say this already; too many, he’s sure. He can’t stay mad, though. Not when Haruka was this cute. He sighs, placing the boy on his shoulder. “…Come on. I’ll help you build that costume you’ve been wanting if you promise to practice your attacks on Momo from now on.” He hears an affirmative squeak in response, receiving a tiny kiss from Haruka before he retreats back to his room with the tiny terror in tow.


	51. "I love him"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin: Kage Emblem AU

**i.**

The first time it happens is when Kuroha is harassing him; when the sorcerer has him trapped up against the wall of an alley, growing closer and closer until the hands reaching out for him are nearly touching skin. Shintaro's eyes squeeze shut, hoping against hope that Kuroha will change his mind, that the magician will leave and let him be. That touch he so fears never happens, and when he hears a pained noise escape Kuroha's lips, his eyes slowly reopen to find that it isn't just Kuroha standing there.

A familiar, white-haired warrior is standing before him, one hand gripping the front of Kuroha's robes and hoisting the sorcerer up into the air. Konoha slams his victim up against the wall, one arm moving to pin him in place while red eyes narrow in anger. " _Don't. Touch. Him._ " The words come out as a growl, and Kuroha only manages a faint whine in response. Kuroha is sent flying mere moments later, Konoha throwing him so far into the distance that Shintaro can't even see where he lands.

The warrior turns to regard him next, expression softening into concern. "...Are you okay, Shin? Did he hurt you?" The dancer simply shakes his head in response. He's about to thank Konoha for saving him from that creep, about to laugh the whole thing off and make some joke about how Konoha is his knight in shining armour. 

But that's when Konoha kisses him. That's when warm, chapped lips are pressed against his own, when Konoha mumbles against his lips that he's so glad Shintaro is okay. And it's brief ( _too_ brief, he finds himself thinking), but it's enough. It's enough to make him stop and stare as Konoha pulls away to offer him one of those heart-warming smiles. It's enough to turn his speech into stutters as he attempts to thank his rescuer. It's enough to make him realise that Konoha isn't just a friend to him.

It's the first time he thinks " _I love him"._

**ii.**

The second time it happens is during a battle, when there are Risen all around him and he can't find a clear path to escape. Panic engulfs him as the creatures close in on him, as they draw nearer and nearer and he's sure that this is the end of the road for him. He draws his sword, the weapon shaking in his nervous, inexperienced hands as he brandishes it towards the closest enemy. The Risen seem to realise he isn't much of threat, as they don't stop their advancement at all.

It takes all his willpower not to let his eyes squeeze shut as one of them lunges for him, as he desperately brings up his sword to block the attack and hopes it won't be the last thing he ever does. He whispers hurried prayers over and over again, asking Naga for strength just before the Risen reaches him. Except the impact he's expecting never happens.

It never happens because a giant, human wall has appeared in front of him, one huge battleaxe glinting in the sunlight as it mows down Risen after Risen. He knows immediately that it's Konoha. It has to be Konoha, because he's  _always_ the first one there, he's  _always_ the one that saves him. The enemy are dealt with in a matter of minutes, and the warrior slowly turns to regard him, fire still burning in his eyes.

He doesn't have time to even attempt offering thanks before he's pulled into an embrace, before Konoha's arms are tight around him and lips are desperately pressed up against his own. He loses all form of thought, instinct ( _desire_ ) kicking in as his hands reach up to tangle fingers in Konoha's hair, as he desperately returns the kiss, as his entire body feels like it's been lit on fire. "...Stay with me, Shin." Konoha mumbles, pulling back slightly to look at him. "Stay with me. I'll protect you."

It's the second time he thinks  _"I love him"_. _  
_

**iii.**

The third time it happens is late at night, when Konoha steps into his tent and asks permission to stay. He's never refused Konoha; the warrior made him feel safe, protected, happy ( _more_ than that,  _loved_ ). And as he's pulled into Konoha's arms, he can't suppress the urge to kiss him.

The warrior responds in kind, and it isn't long before both of them are hot and panting, hands roaming lower and lower on each other as they each beg for more. Clothes are hastily discarded as bodies press up against each other, a shudder running through him as Konoha's fingers brush up against his growing erection. "Shin..." The warrior's voice is low, husky, laced with  _desire._ "Shin, can I..."

He doesn't let the warrior finish, doesn't want to  _let_ him finish (because he's not ready, he's not ready for that yet and he's sorry), instead repositions himself, kneeling so that his mouth is hovering just above Konoha's cock, breath ghosting across the tip. It's enough to earn him a moan from Konoha, and it's all the encouragement he needs before he takes the warrior's head into his mouth.

He chokes when Konoha thrusts further into his throat, bringing his hands up to hold onto the warrior's hips as a silent command to hold still. Countless noises spill from Konoha's throat as Shintaro sucks him, as his head bobs back and forth, as his tongue swirls around Konoha's cock, as his teeth graze lightly against his tip. "Sh-Shin... Shintaro... Shin..!!" Shintaro's name seems to be the only thing Konoha can remember as pleasure overwhelms him.

It isn't long before Konoha finishes, Shintaro's mouth filling until drips of white are dribbling out of the corners of his mouth. He pulls back, swallowing and licking at his lips. Konoha kneels (falls) beside him, pulling Shintaro into an embrace and kissing him over and over again, mumbling "I love you's" over and over again as he showers the dancer with affection.

It's the third time he thinks  _"I love him."  
_ And it's the first time he says it.

"..I love you too, Kono."


	52. Tiny love: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Tiny Haruka

"Haruka, would you _please_ just pay attention?” Shintaro sighs, watching the tiny boy wander around on the top of his desk. It didn’t seem to matter how hard he tried to get Haruka to listen to him, the boy simply didn’t have any interest. He’d been trying to teach Haruka how to speak all day now. He  _knew_ the tiny terror was capable of speech (after all, he did manage to speak both their names), but he couldn’t seem to get him interested in learning anything new.

Haruka lets out a small squeak when he’s picked up, cheeks puffing out and tiny hands swatting at the air as Shintaro holds him at eye level. “Look. I know you can talk. And I know you understand what I’m saying. So why won’t you at least  _try_ to learn how to say a few more words? Talking would be _so_ much easier.” Interpreting the different squeaks and gestures Haruka currently used for communication was difficult at best, and impossible at worst.

Haruka simply shakes his head, pointing down at the ground in an indication that he wants to be set down. “Say something first.” Shintaro orders. “And  _not_ either of our names.” Haruka makes a small noise of irritation, a series of angry squeaks leaving him as he vainly struggles against Shintaro’s grip.

"Nnnnn!!!" Haruka finally stops his tantrum, a contemplative look on his face as he glances up at Shintaro. A minuscule finger points at the larger boy. "K-K… Ki… Kiss!!" Shintaro blinks in surprise. "Shintaro! Kiss! Haruka!"

Shintaro finally sets him down again, a slight smile on his face. “…That’s all you’re ever after, isn’t it?” he mumbles, leaning down to softly kiss the top of Haruka’s head.

Haruka offers him one of his heart-melting smiles in response, making a tiny heart with his hands and holding it up towards Shintaro. “Haruka l… lo… loves!!  Haruka loves Shintaro!”

"…Shintaro loves Haruka, too." he answers, leaning down once more when he’s prompted so that Haruka can shower him in tiny kisses.


	53. Clumsy confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Haruka confessing

"What is it you wanted to talk to me about..?" Shintaro asks, frowning slightly as he watches Haruka fidget nervously in front of him. "…Come on. You dragged me all the way back to the classroom just to talk to me. Whatever it is, just spit it out already." His foot taps impatiently as his senpai still refuses to talk.

"I-I uh…" Haruka finally speaks up, biting at his lip and averting his eyes from Shintaro’s gaze. "U-Uh… Sh-Shintaro, I…" He can’t seem to stop stuttering, face steadily turning brighter and brighter shades of red as he fumbles with his words. Shintaro makes a circular motion with his hand, urging the boy to continue. "I-I—! I uh—! I l-l-like you, Shintaro—!" Haruka’s eyes squeeze shut the instant the words leave his mouth, his face now an almost impossible shade of red.

"Uh..?" Shintaro tilts his head to the side, confusion evident on his face. "I… like you, too..?" He answers, phrasing it as a question rather than an answer. "I mean we’re friends, and I wouldn’t really hang out with you if I didn’t like you. I’m… not sure why you really felt the need to go to all this trouble just to say that…"

"N-No—!" Shintaro blinks in surprise when Haruka yells at him, even more confused now. "Th-That’s—! Th-Th— I— Uh—!!" Whatever it is Haruka is trying to say, it simply isn’t working, the older boy tripping over his words repeatedly before eventually giving up. He pulls his sketchbook out of his bag, holding up one hand in an indication for Shintaro to wait as he furiously starts scribbling something on one of the pages.

Shintaro waits patiently, frowning slightly and wondering what Haruka could possibly be getting at. The sketchbook is shoved in his face moments later, and he slowly takes it, looking the drawing over. It’s a picture of him and Haruka, surprisingly well-detailed for the short amount of time it had taken his senpai to draw it. He blinks several times when he realises that the two of them are holding hands in the picture, and he can feel his face heat up when he realises that they’re  _kissing._

"W-W-Wait, you meant—?!" He gestures at the picture, eyes wide as Haruka hesitantly nods in response. "Th-That’s— I didn’t—" Shintaro sighs, and now it’s his turn to bite at his lip before finally looking up to properly respond. "I-I uh… like… you, too…" The words are mumbled and barely audible, but they’re enough. Haruka’s expression immediately brightens, his hand nervously reaching for Shintaro’s, breathing a sigh of relief when Shintaro accepts it. They walk out of the classroom hand-in-hand, their faces both red and gazes unable to quite meet each other, but there’s a warm feeling growing in each of their chests, and a hope that they remained together for a long time to come.


	54. It's not like I actually wanted to study

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Study session

"Hey, Shin? What did you get for number twenty?" Haruka asks, glancing at the younger boy beside him. He doesn’t honestly care what answer Shintaro got, he simply wants some excuse for his boyfriend to look over at him. Unfortunately, Shintaro doesn’t take the bait, covering his paper with one hand while continuing to write with the other.

"If I tell you the answers, that’s hardly studying." Shintaro mutters, shaking his head. "If you need help with a problem, I’ll explain it to you, I’m not giving you answers, though. Remember how that went last time?" Haruka remembered. He’d simply copied all of Shintaro’s answers on the homework, and while he’d scored perfectly on the worksheet itself, he’d done absolutely horribly when the actual test rolled around.

He frowns slightly, watching Shintaro in silence for a few moments. It was always such an ordeal to get Shintaro to do anything, to get him to pay attention to him or give him any sort of indication that he  _cared._ "Then… can you help me?"

Shintaro sighs slightly, setting his pencil down just a touch too harshly before  _finally_ turning to regard Haruka. “…Fine. What is it you ne—?!” Shintaro’s eyes grow wide as he’s cut off, Haruka leaning over and pressing their lips together. 

He’s surprised when Shintaro doesn’t immediately break the kiss, even more surprised when the younger boy seems  _disappointed_ when he pulls away. “I don’t actually need help yet…” he admits, offering a smile. “I just wanted to kiss you.”

"Y-You idiot…" Shintaro mumbles, a light dusting of red spreading across his face. "You… don’t have to make up excuses for that, you know…" Shintaro’s voice is barely audible at this point, eyes pointedly looking away from Haruka and down at his paper. 

"Then… You won’t mind if I do it again..?" he asks, taking Shintaro’s face in both his hands and pulling him closer before claiming his lips once more. The only response he receives is a faint moan from Shintaro before the other boy’s fingers tangle themselves in his hair, each of them trying to get closer as their kiss gradually deepened, their study session completely forgotten.


	55. Can't sleep without you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin: Konoha needing something to cling to in order to sleep

Konoha never ceased to amaze him. The android was probably the dumbest kid Shintaro had ever met in his life (who the hell didn't know what the police force was at his age?), and just when he thought Konoha couldn't possibly get any stranger, he always managed to say or do something to prove him wrong. If he wasn't being asked ridiculous questions by Konoha, then he was being dragged into increasingly awkward situations.

Despite all that, he didn't mind spending time with Konoha. If it was just the two of them at his home, the older boy was actually good company. Konoha didn't speak much, aside from asking the occasional question about a TV show, and while the android had a tendency to eat most of the food in the house, there was always enough left over for Shintaro.

He'd even taken to letting Konoha sleep over at his place every so often, letting his friend sprawl out on the couch before he'd eventually retreat to his own room for the night. He couldn't help but notice that Konoha always brought a plush triceratops with him when he slept over, always hugging the toy to his chest before he'd fall asleep. It was cute, he supposed (though he never let that thought linger), someone as big and powerful as Konoha clinging to something so small for comfort.

It was another of those nights, when the sun had already set and it was too late to send Konoha home on his own. "You can just stay over for the night." Shintaro mumbled, yawning into the back of his hand. He pushed himself off the couch, stretching his arms above his head before starting to head off for his room. "It's getting late, think I'll go ahead and get some rest. You should, too. ...See you in the morning." He turned the handle to his door, stopping when he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder.

"Ah... Shintaro..." He slowly turned back around to regard Konoha, a vaguely confused expression on his face. "I... hadn't planned on staying over tonight..." Konoha admitted, frowning. "I was supposed to go back home, but I... forgot..."

"...So?" he asks, not sure what Konoha is getting at. "I don't mind having you here. I'm sure your family will understand, they knew you were over here."

"N-No, I..." Konoha's gaze dropped to the floor as he fidgeted with his hands. "I... didn't bring Mr. Triceratops with me..."

"Mr..?" he blinked several times, taking a moment to understand. "You... named it? Uh..." He shook his head. "Uh, sorry. You... What, you can't sleep without it, right? You've always got it with you when you're sleeping, so..."

Konoha nodded. "Y-Yeah..." The android still wasn't looking at him, gaze firmly rooted to the floor. "I can't sleep without... But you said it was too late to go back, so... Um..." Konoha finally looks up at him. "Can I sleep with you this time, then..?"

"Wh--?!" He wanted to say no, to outright refuse that request, because sharing a bed with another guy was... He couldn't bring himself to do it, though. Not when Konoha was giving him such a desperate look (not when some small part of him admitted that he wouldn't mind having Konoha nearby, that he might actually  _like_ it). "U-Uh... J-Just... Just for tonight, okay?" he finally mutters, face turning pink as he finally shoves the door to his room open.

Konoha brightens up immediately, following him inside and crawling into bed with him. He's immediately pulled up against Konoha's chest once both of them are situated, Konoha holding him close and nuzzling his cheek against the top of Shintaro's head. "Thank you, Shin..." Konoha mumbles. "I think you're better than Mr. Triceratops..."

He feels his face heat up once more at that remark, and he's about to respond when he realises that his bedmate is already fast asleep. He sighs, situating himself as best he can while being held in a near death-grip. It wasn't the most comfortable night's sleep, but he'd be lying if he said it wasn't the best rest he'd gotten in a long time.


	56. Feed me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Shintaro feeding Haruka

It was pleasant outside for once; the warmth of the sun was just a bit too much, but a nice change from the usual scorching heat. He’d managed to drag Shintaro out of the house today, wandering aimlessly around town with his boyfriend. Shintaro had been complaining the entire time of course, but Haruka didn’t care. He didn’t get outside often (especially not with Shintaro in tow), and he wasn’t about to let a little complaining ruin his mood.

"Hang on, Haruka…" Shintaro mumbles, digging around in his pockets for a moment before pulling out his wallet. "I’ll be right back." He starts to ask Shintaro where he’s going before the boy darts off into a nearby convenience store, deciding to simply wait it out as his boyfriend had requested. It isn’t long before Shintaro is making his way back over, now tearing the wrapper off of a twin popsicle. "Here." the younger boy mumbles, splitting the treat down the middle and offering half to him.

He shakes his head in response before pointing to his mouth. “Feed me.”

Shintaro blinks several times in response, face turning pink. “Wh-Wh-What?” he stammers, and Haruka can’t help but laugh at his reaction. “D-Don’t say stupid things like that…” Shintaro mutters.

"Sorry." he offers, smiling slightly. "I just couldn’t—?" He’s cut off when Shintaro shoves the popsicle in his face, blinking several times before finally taking a bite.

"…Good?" Shintaro asks, still mumbling his words.

"Yes. Thank you, Shin. But…" He tugs the boy closer before claiming his lips with a kiss. It’s sweet, innocent, lasting just long enough for both of them to get a taste of the other. He pulls back, offering Shintaro one of his best smiles. "I think you taste better, though." He can’t hold back his laughter as Shintaro’s face turns an impossible shade of red, the boy’s stuttering becoming so bad that he can’t get a single word out. He finally takes one of the treats from Shintaro before taking his boyfriend’s now-empty hand in his own and linking their fingers together, mumbling a brief "I love you" before before pulling a still-stunned Shintaro along after him.


	57. Cheater, cheater

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Strip poker

"What a shame, Shintaro..." Haruka mumbles, shaking his head in mock pity. He throws his hand down, revealing a full house, as opposed to Shintaro's own double pair. "Looks like I win this round, too." The predatory smile on Haruka's face sends shivers down Shintaro's spine as he tries to maintain what's left of his dignity. When Haruka asked him if he'd be up for playing strip poker, he never expected to  _lose._ Not to  _Haruka._ But here he was, stripped down to nothing but his socks and boxers whilst Haruka hadn't removed a single thing yet.

He swallows thickly, tugging one of his socks off before reaching for the cards once more. "Ah, ah, Shintaro." Haruka warns him, nodding at his other sock. "Both of them have to come up. You don't get to stretch it another round." He can feel his face heating up as he complies, muttering under his breath as he tosses the article to the side to join the rest of his clothing.

"...You're cheating, aren't you?" he accuses, glaring at Haruka. "You  _have_ to be. There's no way you're just getting  _this_ lucky." He gestures at himself for emphasis, immediately regretting the action when Haruka takes it as yet another opportunity to eye him like he's some sort of plaything. "L-Let's just start the next round already..." he grumbles, reshuffling the cards before dealing.

"I can't believe you'd accuse me of cheating, Shin." Haruka mumbles, looking over his own hand. It didn't matter how intensely he studied Haruka's face for some sort of sign as to how good his hand was; the boy simply didn't have a tell. "I'm hurt, even. Do you think I'm  _that_ desperate to get you naked?" He can feel his face heat up at that remark, and Haruka laughs. "Well, you wouldn't be wrong..."

"Wh--?" Haruka only gives him a cheerful smile, nodding at Shintaro's hand in an indication to get on with the game. He finally glances at his own hand, desperately trying to hold back his grimace as he realises how useless his current hand is. He takes out three cards, throwing them face-down. "...I'll draw three."

"And I'll keep." Haruka hums, dealing Shintaro his three cards. He's already nervous enough that Haruka is simply  _keeping_ his hand, his worry only intensifying when he realises that his new cards didn't help him much. He's been left with just one pair, and he silently prays that Haruka is just bluffing.

"One pair." he calls, throwing his cards down. Haruka blinks in response, frowning slightly.

"One pair? Mmmm, looks like you didn't really want to keep your clothes on tonight, hm?" The boy tosses his own hand down, a triumphant smile spreading across his face. "Four of a kind." Shintaro can only stare in amazement, wondering how the hell his boyfriend was managing this. "You've lost, Shin..." Haruka purrs, and the victorious expression on his face soon turns to one of  _hunger._ "You know the rules... Take something off."

"Th-th-that's-- How did you--?!" He shakes his head several times. Haruka had cheated. He  _had_ to have cheated, there was  _no_ way--

"Hmm? Do you need some  _help,_ Shin?" Haruka is right in front of him before he knows it, having crawled over the cards between them. "Here... I'll even do it for you." He's pushed onto his back by Haruka, who then grabs the waistline of his boxers and slides them off in one smooth motion. "...That's better." He trembles as Haruka hovers over him, letting out a gasp when he feels slender fingers brush against his length.

"H-Haruka..." His words are quieted by his boyfriend's lips pressed gently against his own. What starts out as a sweet, loving kiss soon turns dominant,  _hungry,_ as Haruka's hands start exploring his exposed body.

"Hey, Shintaro..." Haruka mumbles against his lips, pulling back now and removing his hands. "You're right, I _was_ cheating. I just wanted to see you like this." He can't even bring himself to be angry at this point, just wants Haruka to kiss him again, wants his hands in places no one else is allowed to touch. "But that's not really fair, so..." The boy pulls his shirt off, starting to fumble with his pants next. "So I'll take the punishment, too."

And this time, when Haruka leans down to kiss him again, when hands start roaming all over his body, the boy doesn't pull away. Haruka stays as close as possible, deepening each kiss and pulling their bodies closer and closer together until both of them are completely lost in each other.


	58. Write me a love song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Shintaro as a musician

He’d been absolutely smitten ever since Takane had first started taking him to the bar with her, completely and totally captivated by the sullen, dark-haired musician that performed every Friday night ( _shintaro,_ his name is  _shintaro_ ). He could listen to that deep, soothing voice for hours, could stare at those beautiful features until the sun came up… There wasn’t a single thing about Shintaro that didn’t draw his attention.

But tonight was the first night he’d ever dared to approach the musician, and he was a complete nervous wreck. “U-Um… Excuse me..?” Shintaro turns to look at him as he’s stowing his guitar back in its case, raising one eyebrow in response. “Could I… buy you a drink, maybe..?” He can feel his heart drop into his stomach as Shintaro turns back to his guitar, completely ignoring the question in favour of packing his things. He jumps slightly when the other man stands suddenly, turning towards him.

"…Sure." Shintaro mutters, looking him over and offering a faint semblance of a smile that sends Haruka’s heart into overtime (if i ever see a full smile out of him i might just die on the spot). His mind is a mess as they make their way over to the bar, and he allows Shintaro to order for both of them before finally taking a seat next to him. Things go well, he thinks, as the two of them ask each other questions, and when Shintaro  _laughs_ at something he says he’s sure his heart is going to burst (he’s so perfect, he’s so, so perfect).

Something had to ruin it of course (nothing can ever go well for me), and he wants to die on the spot when he knocks his own drink over, cringing in horror as the liquid spills all over Shintaro’s shirt. The musician, for his part, doesn’t seem overly concerned, frowning slightly and assuring Haruka over and over again that it’s fine as he trips over himself to apologise. He eventually takes off his own jacket, holding it out to Shintaro and insisting that he take it.

Shintaro sighs, accepting the jacket and pulling it on over his shirt (he’s wearing my clothes, he’s wearing my..!!). “…You gonna be here again next week?” Shintaro asks, and he perks up immediately, nodding in response. “…Thought so. Usually see you here for my shows. I’ll return the jacket next week then… alright?” Haruka can only nod dumbly in response as Shintaro takes his leave (he’s noticed me before!! i’m going to see him again..!!), and his mind keeps going a thousand miles a minute as he thinks that next Friday can’t possibly come soon enough.


	59. Hold me, I'm scared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Haunted house

He hated haunted houses, absolutely  _detested_ them. He couldn’t tell that to Haruka though, not when the boy was so eager to go inside, not when he was giving Shintaro the look that he could never say no to. So he’d agreed, allowing Haruka to drag him inside, all the while claiming that haunted houses were a joke and that they were always a huge disappointment.

That had been mere minutes ago, and here he was, already a complete wreck. “Whoa!” Haruka jumped back as a mannequin popped out of the wall, laughing the encounter off a moment later. “That startled me a little… Hey, which..?” The boy’s question trailed off as he realised his boyfriend wasn’t beside him anymore. “…Shin..?”

"R-r-right h-here…" he stuttered, inwardly cringing when he failed to control his voice. He supposed there wasn’t much use pretending to be brave at this point. He couldn’t stop himself from trembling, latching onto Haruka as if his life depended on it when the boy drew closer.

"…You should have told me if you’re scared of haunted houses, Shin." Haruka mumbles, giving him a quick hug and kissing the top of his head. "I wouldn’t have dragged you in if I’d known…" He still tries desperately to cling to Haruka after the boy pulls away, and his boyfriend eventually grabs his hand, squeezing it gently. "It’s okay, Shin." Haruka offers him one of his bright smiles, and for just a moment, he completely forgets what he was upset about. "I’ll protect you."


	60. Tiny love: Part 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Tiny Haruka

Shintaro runs a hand through his hair in irritation, frowning intensely as he stares at his computer screen. “This… isn’t working.” he groans, a frustrated sigh escaping him. “This stupid song just isn’t… I can’t get it to sound right, there’s something  _off_ about it…” He trails off, mumbling to himself under his breath as he fiddles with several of the settings on the audio program he has pulled up.

He’s so absorbed in the song he’s composing that he doesn’t notice the small, fluffy creature that hops up onto his desk, pink nose twitching as it regards its owner. He doesn’t notice until there’s suddenly a rabbit hopping across his keyboard, completely messing up his song. “Wh—?! Tono?! How did you get out of—?!” He stops, blinking several times as he realises that there’s something on Tono’s back; or, more specifically,  _someone._ “ _Haruka?_ ”

One tiny Haruka waves happily at him from the back of his bunny steed, his miniature sketchbook in one hand while he held his pencil in the other. “Haruka!!! Knight!!” the miniature boy proclaims, puffing out his chest proudly. “Shintaro!!! Dragon!!” A minuscule finger points at Shintaro, and Haruka makes a jabbing motion with his pencil as if he were thrusting a lance.

"You can’t just ride around on Tono!" Shintaro yells, immediately reaching out and picking Haruka up, holding him between two fingers and frowning in disapproval. He scoops Tono up with his other hand. "I’m sorry, Tono…" he mumbles, walking back over to the rabbit’s cage and gently placing her back inside. "I’m sorry, I’ll make sure he never does that again, please forgive me for letting it happen."

There’s a small, indignant squeak from Haruka, who has been struggling vainly to escape Shintaro’s grip. “ _Don’t_ drag Tono into your schemes.” Shintaro warns, setting Haruka down and giving him a stern look. “Try anything like that again and I’ll start ignoring you. I’ll let Momo look after you for a while.”

Haruka’s eyes grow wide at that threat, and he shakes his head profusely. “No!! No!! Want Shintaro!!”

"Then you’d better behave."

"Haruka will!! Love Shintaro. Don’t wanna leave."

"…Love you too, you tiny terror." Shintaro mumbles, picking up Haruka when he’s prompted and setting the boy down on his shoulder, where Haruka can easily shower him in kisses, before finally turning back to salvage what’s left of his song.


	61. Tiny Love: Part 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Tiny Haruka

It happens every now and then, when he starts thinking about the past (about _her_ ), when he starts letting his mind wander too far back. He starts remembering things he tried to keep out of his mind, starts to lose it as he replays past events over and over again (if only he’d noticed, if only he’d done something). It hurts thinking about it, and it’s so, so hard to pull himself back from the wave of depression and anxiety that threatens to engulf him completely.

It’s one of those times (his mind is lingering on the colour  _red_ ), and he can’t help but clutch at his head as he attempts to prevent the sobs threatening to escape him. He doesn’t know how long he’s been sitting here, trying so hard to keep himself together (and he doesn’t care, because what does it matter? what does any of it matter?), and at this point he’s so far gone that he doesn’t even notice the tiny creature tugging at his pants leg in an attempt to grab his attention.

"Shintaro!!" He does hear the squeaky voice that shouts his name out (and he doesn’t want to deal with haruka, not now), barely suppressing the urge to simply shove Haruka away from him. He ever-so-slowly turns his attention towards the small boy, blinking once when he sees that Haruka is trying to hand him something. He hesitantly reaches out to take the gift, which turns out to be a simple post-it note. He blinks again when he notices that there’s a drawing on the note, when he realises what the drawing  _is._

It’s a sort of math equation, from the looks of it. There’s a drawing of himself, with an upset look on his face and tears falling from his eyes. After that there’s a plus sign, followed by a picture of Haruka, smiling like he always is. There’s an equals sign underneath them, but no solution to the problem (he really hopes haruka doesn’t expect him to give some kind of answer). He shoots a questioning look at Haruka, frowning slightly.

The tiny boy is scribbling something on another sticky note, squeaking happily to himself before handing this one to Shintaro as well. It’s a drawing of both of them together this time, and they’re both smiling happily. “Shintaro!!” He glances back at Haruka, who makes a plus sign with his fingers. “Haruka!!” He makes an equals sign next. “Happy!!”

He finally offers Haruka a slight smile, scooping the small boy up and pressing a careful kiss to the top of his head. “…Yeah. You make me happy.”


	62. I'd take you to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Coffee Shop AU

"Heads up, Shintaro!" Shintaro’s head snaps up upon hearing Kano’s voice, frowning slightly as he gives his coworker a questioning look. Kano grins in response, and he  _knows_ nothing good is about to come out of his mouth. “Your boyfriend’s here.” His coworker points towards the door just as Shintaro hears the tinkling of the bell announcing a customer’s arrival.

"…Oh no." Shintaro groans, anxiously turning to see who it was and hoping against hope that it wasn’t who he thought. It was, of course. It was none other than Kuroha, dressed in his usual leather jacket and black denim jeans, still in the process of removing his helmet. "He’s  _not_ my boyfriend.” He mutters under his breath to Kano, who simply snickers in response and leaves Shintaro to deal with him.

Shintaro steps up to the counter as Kuroha approaches, the biker’s helmet under his arm now while his free hand smooths his hair down. “What’ll you be having?” Shintaro asks, and the annoyance in his voice is so thick it’s almost tangible. “Let me guess… the usual?”

Kuroha blinks once, a grin slowly spreading across his face. “You know me so well, love.” He nods several times before taking out his card and handing it over. “You know… I’d  _love_ to order you, though… To go, of course.” He laughs once when he sees Shintaro’s face growing red, the barista hurriedly swiping his card before tossing it on the counter in front of Kuroha and scurrying off to make his drink.

"You’ve never given me a straight answer." Kuroha continues talking even as Shintaro makes it clear he doesn’t want to listen. "Come on. Let me take you out sometime. I’ll show you a good time… trust me." The barista doesn’t say a word, simply finishes the drink and shoves it towards Kuroha.

"Here’s your drink, sir." Shintaro mutters, and his face is a deep, dark shade of red now. "Now please  _leave._ ”

"Alright, alright…" Kuroha mumbles, picking up his coffee and taking a long drink. "I’ll be back tomorrow, love. Try not to miss me too much." Shintaro watches as he finally heads out the door, wondering to himself why he’s never taken the biker up on his offer.


	63. Make a wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin: Stargazing

He can't believe he's actually outside at this time of night, sprawled out in the grass and staring up at the sky as his best friend ( _boyfriend,_ he was still getting used to calling konoha that) is laid out beside him. Their hands reach out for each other, fingers entwining, Konoha's pleasantly warm against his own cold, slightly sweaty palm. "Shintaro..?" Konoha asks, squeezing his hand ever-so-slightly. He makes a vague noise of acknowledgement, encouraging the other boy to continue. "Hibiya said that there are pictures in the sky at night... But I don't see any."

He blinks several times, somewhat confused before he realises what Konoha means. "...Oh. They're called constellations."

"Constell...ations..?" Konoha repeats, dragging the word out. "Where are they..?"

"They're..." He points up towards the sky with his free hand, gesturing towards the stars. "They're in the stars. It's like..." He pauses for a moment, trying to think of how to word it so that Konoha will understand. "It's like playing a game of connect-the-dots. Except instead of the dots, you're connecting the stars."

"...Oh. I like that game."

He laughs slightly, sitting upright and tugging on Konoha's hand until his boyfriend follows suit. "I know you do. Here, look." He leans closer to Konoha, making sure the other boy is following along as he points out a specific star. "You see that star right there? The really bright one?" He waits for Konoha to nod his head before continuing. "That's the North Star. It's easy to pick out, right?" He traces a line with his finger from the North Star. "Connect the stars that are next to it, and it gives you a handle, right..? And then if you keep going... You make a dip and it creates something that looks kinda like a spoon."

Konoha blinks several times, raising his own hand to trace out the patterns Shintaro is showing him. "You... Connect those and... Oh." A small smile appears on Konoha's face as everything clicks into place. "It really is like playing connect-the-dots."

"I told you." He leans up against Konoha completely now, resting his head on the other boy's shoulder. "That one's called the Little Dipper. It's one of the easiest ones to spot. There's a lot of them though..."

"...Can I make my own?" Konoha asks, and there's a tinge of excitement to his voice now.

"I don't see why not." he mumbles, blinking sleepily (when did he get so tired?). "Someone created the ones we have today. You can make your own if you want to."

"Ah..! Then... If there's a spoon there needs to be soup to go with it..." Shintaro can't help the snort of laughter that leaves him as Konoha starts excitedly tracing patterns in the air, all of his creations relating to food in some way. He settles for simply watching his boyfriend, content with how happy Konoha seems. "What about you, Shin..? Do you want to..." Konoha's voice trails off, a noise of confusion leaving him. "...Are stars supposed to do that..?"

"Do what..?" he asks, tearing his attention away from the other just in time to catch a star shooting across the night sky. "...Oh. A shooting star. Make a wish, Konoha."

"A wish..?"

"Just do it. You're supposed to wish on shooting stars. Some people think it makes them come true. Just... think of something you really want." There's a moment of silence as they each make their respective wishes, and he lets out a deep breath as he finishes his own.

Konoha shifts slightly next to him, speaking up a moment later. "...What did you wish for, Shin?"

"...You aren't supposed to tell." he mumbles in response, frowning slightly. "Your wish won't come true if you tell."

"...Oh." There's a long silence between them before Konoha finally goes back to tracing patterns in the sky, a strangely thoughtful look on his face. He almost falls asleep leaning up against Konoha (because konoha is warm, he's always so warm and makes him feel so safe), before Konoha finally speaks again. "...I didn't make a wish."

"You... didn't..?" he asks, blinking slowly. "Why not? Isn't there something you want?"

Konoha nods once, shifting so that he can wrap both his arms around Shintaro. "There is..." the android mumbles, pulling him closer. "But I already have the most important thing." Konoha presses a kiss against the top of his head, and he can feel his face flushing as he adjusts himself in Konoha's grip to get a look at him.

"...Are you talking about me..?" he questions, voice hesitant.

"Yeah." Konoha answers, and the smile his boyfriend gives him is enough to send his heart beating in overtime. Konoha leans in to kiss him properly this time, short and sweet, just enough to send a feeling of happiness coursing through him. "I love you, Shintaro."


	64. It's okay, I'm here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin: Konoha comforting Shintaro after he has a nightmare.

One moment he's sound asleep, happy and content and peaceful. The next, he's slowly blinking himself awake, confusion settling in as he wonders why he's awake. And that's when he realises what's happening, when he  _hears_ it. His eyes grow wide as he hears the hushed whimpering beside him, and he sits up immediately, turning to look at Shintaro's form beside him.

The other boy is trembling, small whines leaving him as his hands curl into fists, clenching and unclenching repeatedly. Shintaro is still asleep, he notes, his eyes shut tight. "Shintaro..." He carefully reaches out to touch his bedmate, gently shaking him in an attempt to wake him. "Shintaro. Shin, wake up."

Shintaro's eyes snap open an instant later, and there's a brief flash of terror in his eyes as he looks about the room in a panic. The boy's eyes finally settle on Konoha, recognition finally dawning on him. "...K-- Konoha..?"

He nods in response, watching Shintaro carefully before reaching out to hold one of Shintaro's hands in his own. "It's just me. You were... having a bad dream again."

Shintaro draws in a deep, shuddering breath, letting it out slowly. "I... Yeah, I... They keep happening. They keep... They're so... They're so  _vivid,_ and..." he trails off, his hand gripping Konoha's tightly.

"...I'm sorry." he mumbles, pulling Shintaro towards himself. His arms wrap around the smaller boy, holding him close. "They aren't real. It's okay." One hand reaches up to run through Shintaro's hair, and he can feel his boyfriend relaxing against him now. "I'm right here. Nothing bad is going to happen, no one's going to get hurt. I'll protect you, Shin. I promise." He presses a kiss to the top of Shintaro's head, mumbling a quiet "It's okay, I'm here".

Shintaro only nods, mumbling Konoha's name repeatedly in a tired mumble until he finally falls back asleep. He sighs, carefully shifting himself into a more comfortable position while trying his best not to disturb the other boy. He kisses his boyfriend one more time, deciding against sleep for the time being in favour of making sure Shintaro sleeps soundly.

He wasn't getting much sleep these days, not when he kept insisting on watching over Shin to make sure he could sleep through the night. But he couldn't say he minded, not really. After all, he loved Shintaro.


	65. I want to hold your hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Shintaro having a strange fascination with Haruka's hands.

He can't help but stare as Haruka quietly sketches beside him, his eyes drawn to the artist's hands. The way his slender fingers so carefully grip his pencil, the way his hands so deftly move across the page... Shintaro can't help but watch fondly at every opportunity he gets.  **(** _He's so talented. His movements so fluid, his touch so precise... I wonder what those hands feel like. I want... I want to touch them._ **)**

He snaps himself out of his daze, just in time to realise that he was actually in the process of reaching out for Haruka's hand.  **(** _Shit. Shit, I didn't mean to--_ **)** It's too late to stop himself now, and he hurriedly changes his trajectory so that he grabs a sheet of paper lying on his classmate's desk instead. 

Haruka blinks, looking up from his drawing to peer quizzically at him. "...Shintaro?" The other boy nods at the paper in his hand, frowning slightly. "Uh..." He finally stops to glance down at the paper he's holding, realising that it's one of Haruka's drawings. "Did you... want to look at that?"

"Uh..." He hurriedly takes a closer look at the drawing in his hands, noting that it seemed to be some weird anime character he'd never heard of in various poses. "Y-Yeah, I... Was just curious..." He points at the character, frowning slightly. "Uh... Who's he..?"

"Oh!" Haruka brightens considerably, scooting his chair closer.  **(** _No no no no no, don't do that. Don't move closer, it's already bad enough--_ **)** "That's Konoha! Y'know how Takane has her own cool avatar for Dead Bullet? That's mine!" Haruka continues to talk about his character, but he can't say he's really paying attention. Not when Haruka's hands are right there in front of his face, pointing things out to him.  **(** _They look even nicer up close. They look smooth, soft. And his fingers are so delicate, so graceful the way they glide across the page... I..._ **)** "Isn't he cool, Shintaro?"

He's snapped out of his thoughts once more by Haruka's question, and he dumbly nods his head in response. "Yeah, he's..."  **(** _I don't know. I haven't been paying a bit of attention. Keep talking, Haruka. Let me keep watching you._ **)** "He's really cool. Hey... Tell me more about him."

"Ahhh, really?!" The older boy seems incredibly excited now, his face positively glowing as he's prompted to continue. "You don't mind?"  **(** _Of course I don't mind. I never mind you._ **)** Haruka starts to explain things again, and his hands are travelling across the page once more. He's not quite sure what Haruka is talking about at this point, but the boy is suddenly reaching for a pencil, suddenly drawing something new in the margins of the page.

And there it is. Haruka is right beside him (so close he could lean over and touch him), and he's sketching out a new drawing right in front of him.  **(** _I... You're so close. You're **right there** and I could just... I want to_ _just..._ **)** He doesn't catch himself in time. He doesn't realise, not this time. His hand is reaching out on its own again, knocking the pencil out of Haruka's hand as his fingers splay out to intertwine with the other boy's.

"Sh-Shin...taro..?" Haruka blinks several times in an awkward confusion, staring at their hands for several moments before slowly turning to look at him. He can't return the gaze, eyes squeezing shut as his face burns (and he  _knows_ his face much be a vibrant shade of red at this point), spluttering out a desperate apology

"S-Sorry!!" He pulls his hand back, biting at his lip before he says anything more. "I-I-I didn't-- I-- Uh-- Y-Your hand just-- U-Uh--! I--! S-S-Sorry!!" There's a long moment of silence, and he's too scared to open his eyes, too scared to look at Haruka right now.  **(** _How much of a creep must he think I am now? Who **does** that? Who just reaches out_ _and--_ **)**

He feels someone tugging at his arm, feels a hand wrap around his own before another set of fingers interlock with his.  **(** _He's..?_ **)** He slowly opens his eyes to hesitantly glance at Haruka, amazed when he realises that Haruka is  _smiling_ at him. "You could have just told me, you know." Haruka comments, nodding at their hands. "If you wanted to hold hands. I don't mind."

He feels something strange stirring in his heart, something he's not quite sure he's felt before. "I-I..." He takes a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "...Yeah. I really want to." Haruka simply smiles in response, giving his hand a gentle squeeze before starting to talk once more.

He still isn't listening, not really. Not when he's finally holding one of those hands.  **(** _They're just as soft as they look, just as delicate. I bet they're good at all sorts of things. If they're that talented on paper, then I bet..._ **)** He shakes his head, stopping himself before his thoughts stray too far. This is enough already, more than he'd ever dared to hope for. He settles in to listen to Haruka's explanations, a feeling of warmth slowly spreading out from his chest as he appreciates the feeling of his crush's hand curled around his own.

**(** _Yeah. This is enough._ **)**


	66. A cure for hiccups

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin: Konoha with hiccups

"Sh-Shintaro they— _*hic*_ They w-won’t stop and— _*hic*_ and—!” It was hilarious to him at first, when Konoha started freaking out over something as minor as a case of hiccups. But they’d been going on for almost an hour now, and Shintaro was exasperated with trying to get Konoha to calm down.

"It’s fine, Konoha." he reassures, patting his boyfriend on the back. "They last a long time sometimes, it’s fine. They’ll go away eventually." They’d tried most of the conventional methods already; drinking water, eating a spoonful of sugar, scaring him (pointless, since he was already terrified), having Konoha hold his breath… Nothing had worked so far, and Konoha was in a state of panic.

"B-But—! K-Kano said that— _*hic*_ That if they last too long that— _*hic*_ Th-That they’ll never— _*hic*_ N-Never go away!!” And there he goes. Konoha finally bursts into tears, the occasional hiccup escaping amidst his sobs. “Shin, I— _*hic*_ I don’t wanna have them forever!”

He was going to  _kill_ Kano later for putting such weird ideas into Konoha’s head. He sighs, pulling Konoha into an embrace and rubbing comforting circles against his back with one hand. “It’s okay, Kono. They’re not going to last forever, I promise. They’ll go away.” Konoha simply continues to cry, repeating over and over again that he doesn’t want to be stuck like this for the rest of his life. Shintaro finally rolls his eyes, pulling back just far enough to grab Konoha’s face and kiss him, if only to quiet him for a few moments.

Konoha blinks several times when he pulls away, giving him a confused look. “Sh-Shin, why did..?” The older boy trails off, blinking several times. “Wait, they… They’re gone..!” A small smile spreads across Konoha’s face, breaking into a full grin moments later. “You fixed me, Shin! Thank you! Thank you!” He doesn’t get a chance to respond, not when Konoha starts kissing him again. But as long as Konoha is happy again now, he is too.


	67. The afterword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: after-sex cuddles

He’s still coming down off his high when Haruka finally rolls off of him, and he’s only vaguely aware of his boyfriend collapsing onto the bed beside him. The current of pleasure running through him finally starts to settle, fading into a warm, pleasant feeling in his chest. “…Haruka.” he mumbles, arms reaching out to pull the other boy towards himself. 

He can’t help but stop and stare at Haruka while he’s like this, while his hair is drenched in sweat and his face is a lovely shade of red, his lips slightly parted as he struggles to calm his breathing.  **(** _He’s mine. He’s beautiful, he’s **so** beautiful, and he’s  **mine.**_ **)** He reaches one hand up to cup Haruka’s face, leaning in and kissing him. It’s nothing like their rough,  _hungry_ kisses from earler. It’s sweet, gentle, loving… It’s all of the things he’s feeling, all of the things he can’t put into words. ”I love you, Haruka.”

Haruka smiles at him in response, and he can feel his heart stumble over itself.  **(** _It doesn’t matter how many times I see it, I’ll never get over just how perfect his smile is._ **)** His lover’s arms wrap around him, pulling him even closer so that they’re pressed right up against each other. It’s warm,  _too_ warm, but he doesn’t care, because all he wants right now is to be as close to Haruka as possible.

"I love you too, Shintaro."  **(** _I could hear those words a million times over and it still wouldn’t be enough, it would **never** be enough._ **)** Haruka kisses him again, just as sweet as before, pulling back and yawning a moment later. “…It’s late, Shin. And we’re both tired. Let’s get some sleep.” He nods in agreement, letting his eyes fall closed as they each drift off to sleep in the other’s embrace. _  
_


	68. Bite me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Kuroha with fangs

"Please, Shintaro..?" Kuroha asks, slowly advancing towards him even as he hurriedly backs away. "Just one… Just one little kiss won’t hurt, right?" There’s a tell-tale glint in the snake’s eyes that tells him it definitely won’t be just one, a glint that says he’s  _hungry._

"No." he states, his back hitting the wall. He curses under his breath as Kuroha continues to approach, realising that he’s effectively trapped himself, because Kuroha is directly in front of him now, placing his arms on either side of Shintaro. "I said  _no._ " he reiterates, knowing that it won’t make a difference. It doesn’t matter what he wants; it never does. What Kuroha wants, he _takes_.

Kuroha’s lips stretch into a grin, keen fangs revealing themselves as his tongue wets his mouth. “I’ll be careful… I promise.” It’s a lie. He knows it’s a lie even before it happens, does his best to flinch away when Kuroha’s head tilts down to reach his own. Much to his surprise, it  _is_ uncharacteristically gentle at first, Kuroha keeping his mouth closed to prevent sharp teeth from digging into flesh. He finds himself kissing the snake back (because as much as he refuses, as much as he claims to hate kuroha, he actually  _does_ get an exhilarating rush out of this), their lips melding together perfectly as a pleasant feeling starts to spread within him.

It doesn’t last (and he knew it wouldn’t, knew he couldn’t trust the snake), Kuroha grinning against his mouth before finally parting his lips. He feels an acute, stabbing pain as Kuroha digs fangs into his bottom lip, tastes the metallic tang of his own blood as teeth sink deeper and deeper into his skin. His cry of pain does nothing to help matters, only encouraging Kuroha to bite down even harder.

The snake’s mouth leaves his own in favour of trailing kisses down his neck, leaving twin puncture wounds at intervals as he goes. His vain attempts to push Kuroha away go largely unnoticed, his tormentor far too occupied with lapping up the blood seeping out of his wounds. “Sorry, Shintaro…” the snake mumbles, licking the blood ( _Shintaro’s_ blood) off of his lips. “I know I promised to be careful, but… It’s so hard when you cry out like that… So difficult when you taste this  _good._ So I hope you don’t mind, but… I’m going to help myself.”


	69. Love falls on deaf ears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Deaf Shintaro

He can't stand it, staring at the clock above the chalkboard as his sensei drones on and on about  _math,_ of all things. Time seems to be moving slower and slower the longer his gaze remains on the minute hand, and Haruka can't help but tap his foot impatiently against the ground as he waits out those last few agonising minutes until the school lunch break begins. It's a daily occurrence now, this impatient waiting. Because the longer the day drags on, the more his mind wanders. And the more his mind wanders, the more he finds himself thinking of  _him._

Kisaragi Shintaro. The sullen, deaf boy who had hardly any friends to speak of. That was the boy he could never seem to stop thinking about. The boy that invaded his every thought, whether he wanted it or not. His mind was always drifting to thoughts of the other boy; the way Shintaro only ever smiled in his presence, the fact that he would let Haruka talk to him for hours on end (haruka and no one else), the way he always seemed secretly happy to have Haruka  _there..._ He could never quite get the thoughts out of his mind.

He's finally jolted back to reality by the blare of the bell, and he's on his feet mere seconds later, all but sprinting out the door after offering a rushed "Catch you later!" to Takane. He nearly runs into several underclassmen on the stairs on his way to his destination, stuttering out apologies without really stopping. He only skids to a halt when he finally reaches the school roof, scanning the area until he sees that familiar mop of messy black hair sitting off by himself.

He smiles to himself before approaching, waving his hand in front of Shintaro's face to announce his presence. The younger boy blinks in surprise, looking up at him and giving a slight wave of his hand in the form of greeting before nodding his head in an indication for Haruka to join him.  _'How's it going?'_ Haruka signs, his hand movements slow, but easily readable. _  
_

_'As well as it ever goes.'_ Shintaro responds, and he can't help but admire how deftly his friend's hands move, how precise he is.  _'School's boring. Classes are way too easy. There's never much that holds my attention.'_ There's a slight pause, Shintaro rummaging around in his bag for a brief moment before pulling out a packed lunch.  _'At least I've got you to talk to at lunch, though.'_ Shintaro opens his lunch, pushing the box towards Haruka.  _'Want some?'_

He blinks several times in response, thinking the offer over. He has his own food, but if Shintaro is offering to share...  _'Yeah, thanks.'_ He picks up one of the rice balls, taking a bite before grinning in appreciation. Shintaro nods once before joining him, and the conversation between them dies as they both eat.

"Hey... Shin..." He knows Shintaro can't hear him, knows that none of this is going to get through to him (and maybe he's only talking  _because_ he knows that). "You know... This might be kinda weird to say, but... I end up thinking about you a lot. It's a good thing, I think." Shintaro is giving him a confused look now, and he averts his eyes before saying anything more.

"Um... I... Man, how do I say this? I thought this would be easy, but... I... really like being around you." He can feel his face heating up now, and he hopes Shintaro doesn't ask about it. "I know it's really not fair to say it this way, but... Honestly, I'm too much of a coward to really tell you. Maybe someday I'll finally work up the courage, but for now... I really, really like you, Shin. I mean that."

He drops his gaze back to the food in his hands, frowning before setting it down. He switches back to sign language for his next few words, smiling sheepishly.  _'Sorry about that. I was just rambling to myself. Hope you didn't mind.'_

Shintaro is still giving him a weird look, and the younger boy slowly sets his own food down before responding.  _'Hey, Haruka... I don't think I've ever told you this, but... I can read lips.'_

"Wh-Wh-Wh- _What?!"_ His eyes grow wide as the realisation of what that means sinks in, as he realises that Shintaro was actually  _aware_ of everything he just admitted. "I-I-I-- Uh--! I'm sorry, I uh--! I didn't know you--! Uh--! I-I--!"

_'Calm down.'_ Shintaro tells him, frowning slightly.  _'I'm not mad at you. Maybe a little irritated...'_ The younger boy sighs, shaking his head.  _'I... Like you, too.'_ He blinks several times, staring at Shintaro in a mix of confusion and hope.  _'You're the only one that ever talks to me. You taught yourself to sign **just** to talk with me, didn't you? It's... nice. Most people wouldn't bother taking the time to learn, I'm not really worth that much trouble.'_

_'I think you are.'_

He receives a slight smile in response.  _'Thanks.'_ Shintaro shakes his head again, offering a genuine smile this time.  _'I guess... In response... I really like you too, Haruka.'_

They were words he'd never expected, and it takes him several moments before he can bring himself to respond.  _'So then... I've never really done this before, but... Would you... be my boyfriend, maybe..?'_

Shintaro nods, still smiling (and it's killing him, seeing that beautiful smile).  _'Yeah. I think I'd like that.'_


	70. They look good on you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Shintaro wearing glasses

He can't believe this is happening. He can't believe he  _forgot,_ and of  _all_  the things he could possibly forget. Shintaro sighs, squinting his eyes and blinking several times as he desperately tried to make out the words on the blackboard before him. It wasn't any use of course; he could hardly see a thing if he didn't have his contacts in. Everything was a shapeless, messy blur to him, and he hated it.

There was still one other option available to him, an option he never wanted to consider: his glasses.  **(** _There's no way. There's absolutely no way. They look so infuriatingly **stupid** on me, there's  **no** way I can wear them at school. If Takane so much as caught a glimpse of me, I'd  **never** hear the end of it._ **)** He lets out another frustrated sigh, squinting his eyes even further as he uselessly attempted to read the assignments given to him. It was giving him a headache, trying to form words out of the blurry marks before him, and it wasn't long before he was hesitantly reaching into his bag for the glasses he was so loath to wear.

He finally pulls them out of their case, staring at them for a long moment.  **(** _Okay. It's okay. It's fine. None of the kids in your class ever pay attention to you. None of them care about you, so it's fine as long as I only wear them for right now. I'll just... take them off before I head off for lunch with the others. Yeah, that'll work. No one will have to know._ **)** He exhales slowly before slipping the glasses onto his face, immediately relieved to have his eyesight back in working order.

The rest of his morning classes are uneventful, his time spent taking notes and filling out worksheets while his teachers droned on and on about things he already knew. It wasn't long before the loud blare of the lunch bell sounded, and everyone around him started packing their things up to leave. He soon followed suit, haphazardly slinging his bag over his shoulder and sauntering off towards the rooftop where he always met up with the other three.

Haruka appeared to be the only one there today, and he frowns slightly before setting his bag down beside the older boy. Haruka blinks in surprise, looking up at him before smiling. "Hello, Shin~!" Haruka pats at the ground beside him, and Shintaro accepts the offer to sit down. "Takane's not here today, she had another doctor's appointment. I'm not sure about Ayano, but I don't think she's around either... So it's just us! But that's fine, right..?"

"Of course it's fine." he mumbles in response, shaking his head. "I prefer it that way anyways..."  **(** _We've been dating for almost two weeks now and we never get any time alone together because those two are always around. I'll take what I can get._ **)** He rummages around in his bag for a moment before producing two lunch boxes, setting one down beside himself and offering the other to his boyfriend. "Here. I know you're still going to be hungry after you finish your own so... I made extra."

Haruka's eyes light up as he takes the offered food, and the smile that graces his visage is enough to cause Shintaro's heart to skip a beat. "Thank you so much, Shin! Wow..! I can't..." Haruka pauses, blinking several times and staring at him with a confused look on his face. "...Shin..? I didn't know you wore glasses."

"I--?!" He hand reaches up to his face, his cheeks flushing a bright shade of red as he realises he forgot to take his glasses off before heading up here.  **(** _Oh no. Oh no oh no oh-- How could I forget to take them off?! And now he's seen, and he's still staring at me, do I really look that bad..? No, don't answer that. I... Oh,_   ** _fuck._ )** "I-I-- Uh... I know, they look really..."

"They look really good on you." Haruka interrupts, smiling again. He blinks slowly in response, a look of mild confusion crossing his face.

"They... do..?"

"Yeah! You should think about wearing them more often, they really suit you." He's honestly not sure how to respond to that, settling on simply nodding dumbly. "Oh... Hey..." Haruka reaches out, hands carefully plucking the glasses off of his face. "So..." He places the glasses on his own face, blinking several times. "...Wow your eyesight is really bad, Shintaro. But... What about me? How do I look?"

He squints his eyes in response, frowning slightly. "...I don't know." he answers, shaking his head. "I uh... I really... can't see without them. I've usually got contacts in, but..."

"Oh. Then..." Haruka leans in, bringing his face so close to Shintaro's that their noses are almost touching. "...How about this, then? Can you see me now?"

He can feel his face heating up, and he knows it must be completely obvious how flustered he is right now. "I-I Uh... Y-Yeah, I... Haruka, you're... Really... Really close..."

"That was the point." Haruka laughs, and Shintaro barely suppresses the shiver that threatens to run down his spine as his boyfriend's warm breath ghosts across his lips. "I also... might have wanted to do this..." Shintaro is about to ask him what exactly "this" is when Haruka leans even closer. Suddenly their lips are pressed together, and any questions he had are completely forgotten as he returns the kiss.

It's sloppy, the both of them inexperienced, but neither of them seem to mind in the slightest. It takes them a moment to figure out how to fit together just right, but when they do... It's the best feeling he's ever experienced.

Haruka pulls away far too soon for his liking, and he can't help but whine in protest. "Sorry, Shin." Haruka mumbles, taking the glasses off and placing them back on Shintaro's face. "We  _are_ still at school, though..."

He's relieved to have his sight back, even more relieved to find that Haruka is just as red as he is. "Then... After school... We should..." He can't quite finish that statement, trailing off and averting his eyes.

"Are you asking me on a date, Shin?" Haruka teases, laughing lightly. "...I'd like that, though." Haruka finally reaches for his lunch now, pausing just before he takes his first bite. "...You know, you really do look good with those on, Shin."

He only nods in response, quietly starting to eat his own food. Maybe he'd rethink never wearing his glasses. 


	71. Mistakes were made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin & Kuro/Shin: Shintaro staying the night at the Kokonose household, getting up to use the bathroom in the middle of the night, and returning to the wrong bed.

It takes him a moment to finally wriggle out of Haruka’s grip, stumbling the first few steps out of bed and muttering beneath his breath. The protest from his boyfriend is immediate, and the older boy is already reaching out towards him. “Shin..?” Haruka questions, his voice a sleepy mumble. “Where are you..?”

"Just going to the bathroom." he mutters in response, already starting to drag his feet towards the bedroom door. "I’ll be right back, just go back to sleep." There’s a vague noise of affirmation from Haruka, and he lets out a sigh of relief before heading down the hall to the bathroom. He goes about his business in a tired daze, slowly washing his hands before stumbling back out of the bathroom and back to the Kokonose siblings’ bedroom.

He collapses back into bed a short while later, unsurprised when Haruka immediately pulls him close again. He  _is_ a bit surprised when Haruka starts kissing him, though he’d be lying if he said he didn’t appreciate it. Something feels a bit different, Haruka’s lips aren’t as warm as usual, his kisses aren’t quite as gentle. He chalks it up to it being the middle of the night, ignoring the strange sense of unease growing within him and returning every kiss he receives.

It isn’t long before Haruka’s hands are sliding up his shirt (and they’re  _cold,_ why are his hands this cold?), and he only just manages to suppress a moan when one of those hands reaches down to palm his growing erection. “N…Not now, Haruka.” he hisses through clenched teeth, “Your brothers are in here, we shouldn’t…”

"Don’t worry about it, Shin…" He freezes the instant he hears that voice, because that  _isn’t_ Haruka’s voice. That’s…

"K—Kuroha—?!"

Kuroha snickers in response, a grin slowly spreading across his face. “You got it. I don’t know why you’re acting so upset when  _you’re_ the one who came to  _me,_ though.” He’s about to push away from Kuroha and cry out in protest when suddenly there’s a hand over his mouth, Kuroha’s grip on him becoming uncomfortably tight. “Ah, ah. Don’t go making too much noise, now. I’m entitled to a little fun… right?”


	72. I want to marry my stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Kuroha is really gross. More breaking news at 11.

At one point Kuroha had been afraid to do this, and for good reason; breaking into someone’s home wasn’t exactly something people took kindly to. And while it had been nerve-racking at first, he’d also gotten a certain  _thrill_ out of it. Sneaking into his crush’s room, rummaging through his things, taking small objects he thought Shintaro wouldn’t miss… He loved it,  _craved_ that kind of excitement.

He’d only gotten bolder with time. He had Shintaro’s schedule completely memorised, knew exactly when he’d be gone and for how long. He started taking more and more from the boy’s room, even going so far as to steal one of his jackets. But his absolute favourite thing to do was to simply curl up in Shintaro’s bed, clutching one of his crush’s pillows to his chest as he breathed in Shintaro’s scent and pretended the boy was here with him. He knew that it was disgusting, that it was  _wrong,_ but he could never bring himself to quit.

Of course, he doesn’t have to worry about it  _now._ Because now he and Shintaro are actually a couple (something he never thought would happen outside of his dreams). He smiles to himself as he silently raises up Shintaro’s window, slipping inside and leaving it open behind him. Shintaro is asleep in his bed (as he should be, since it’s nearly 2 in the morning), curled up on his side as usual. Kuroha slowly approaches his boyfriend, watching him silently for a few moments before oh-so-carefully crawling into bed beside him. His arms wrap around Shintaro, pulling the smaller boy up against his chest as he buries his nose in Shintaro’s hair and breathes in.

"…Kuro..?" Shintaro asks in a sleepy mumble, shifting slightly to look at him. Tired eyes glance at the window, a slight frown appearing on the boy’s face. "…You’re allowed to use the front door, you know."

"I know." he mumbles in response, pressing a light kiss against Shintaro’s cheek. "It’s more fun this way." Shintaro mutters something under his breath before rolling back over, simply allowing Kuroha to do as he pleases. "I love you, Shin." he whispers, kissing the boy’s neck before nuzzling up against him and drifting off to sleep.


	73. Love comes in strange forms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: same verse as the last chapter. Kuroha is gross. Shintaro is also gross. Disgusting.

Everyone was always telling Shintaro to ignore Kuroha and his advances, to avoid him as much as possible and never, ever get near him. They’d always make the most disgusted faces when Kuroha drew near, always tried to push him away from his suitor (stalker, they called him)… And he honestly couldn’t figure out  _why._

Kuroha cared about him, that much was obvious. He’d come to school every morning and open his locker to find a note, always talking about how much the writer admired him and always signed with a small, black heart. He never  _saw_ Kuroha leave the notes, but everyone knew it was him. Kuroha was always doing little things like that for him; trading out his bland lunches for one’s Kuroha had put together himself, leaving the answers to all of his homework in his locker, even dealing with anyone who decided to pick on him. Kuroha paid more attention to him than anyone else had in his entire life, and he  _loved_ that.

That’s why he ignored the warnings of the other students, why one day he’d  _finally_ worked up the courage to actually approach Kuroha. It had taken all he had to stammer out that one question, to ask if maybe there could be something between them. Looking back, he wasn’t sure why he was so nervous, so scared, because it was obvious from the start what Kuroha’s answer would be.

No one else really wanted to associate with him now, not after he and Kuroha had become official. He couldn’t bring himself to mind though, not really. After all, Kuroha was always the one who’d cared the most, always the one who was looking out for him and taking care of him. He didn’t need anyone else, and neither did Kuroha.


	74. Are you ticklish?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin: Tickle fight

"Hey, Konoha… make some room." Shintaro mumbles, lightly elbowing Konoha’s side as he takes a seat on the couch next to him. Konoha makes a small noise of surprise before shying away from the touch, frowning slightly. "…Something wrong?" Shintaro asks, vaguely confused. A look of realisation crosses his face a moment later, and a small smile slowly begins to form. "Hey… Don’t tell me you’re ticklish?"

"Um… Ticklish..?" Konoha repeats, sounding like he had no idea what Shintaro meant. "What… What does that mean..?"

"I think it’d be easier to show than to tell, so…" The smile gracing Shintaro’s visage turns somehow sinister, and he all but leaps onto Konoha, knocking both of them over as he grabs at his victim’s sides. There’s a loud squeak of protest from Konoha before he bursts into laughter, half-heartedly attempt to shove Shintaro off of himself as the smaller boy relentlessly tickles him.

"Ah..! St-Stop it Shin, I—!" Konoha can’t manage a proper protests, his words constantly interrupted by a stream of giggles. "Th-This— This isn’t  _fair—!_ " He finally grabs at Shintaro, flipping the both of them over so that he’s on top now before retaliating. It isn’t long before Shintaro is attempting to squirm away from him, laughing himself to tears as he apologises over and over again and begs Konoha to stop.

They go back and forth for a while until eventually both of them collapse into an exhausted pile, tears still streaming down both their faces. They’re quiet for a long while, each of them attempting to catch their breath while clutching at their own sides. “Shintaro..?” Konoha eventually asks, waiting for Shintaro to indicate that he’s listening before continuing. “…I like making you laugh.”

Shintaro’s face is already red from laughing, but that statement somehow manages to colour his face even more. “I, uh… Yeah. I… like making you laugh, too.”

Konoha seems content with that response, humming happily. “That’s very tiring though… So…” He doesn’t even finish his statement before he falls asleep where he is, Shintaro still collapsed on top of him. Shintaro blinks several times in amazement before eventually shrugging and following suit, both of them falling into a warm, content sleep.


	75. Love bites

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Haruka has tiny fangs and likes to bite.

To say he was surprised the first time Haruka ever bit him would be an understatement. He’d known about Haruka’s strange fangs, of course (were they fangs? they were certainly sharp enough), and he’d known that Haruka had a tendency to bite things, but for some reason he’d never expected Haruka to bite  _him._

But as their kisses had grown rougher that day, as they’d grown more needy and desperate, the taste of blood had abruptly invaded his mouth, followed by sharp, stabbing pain. He’d pulled away, blinking several times and staring at Haruka, whose lips were now stained red with _his_ blood. “Sorry, Shin…” Haruka had apologised, laughing lightly. “I guess I couldn’t really help myself.”

He hadn’t been sure how to react, his face flushed a darker colour than usual. “Uh..? Th-That’s… You..?” He was a confused and flustered mess until Haruka leaned in to kiss him again, until those fangs were nibbling at his lip once more. The feeling wasn’t unpleasant, he decided, and the more Haruka did it, the more he found himself  _liking_ it.

It was a near constant occurrence after that incident, and he couldn’t say he minded at all. Days would start with a good-morning kiss, Haruka gently biting at his lips and laughing when he would blush in response. It would only escalate throughout the day from there; Haruka whispering words of affection to him before nibbling at his earlobe, the both of them curled up on the couch watching a movie as Haruka kissed each of his fingers before biting them, Haruka leaving twin holes in the side of his neck as they reconfirmed their love for each other…

He ended every day covered in small wounds from his lover, and Haruka would kiss each and every mark he’d left as they’d both settle down for the night. Apologies would be whispered after each kiss, with promises to be more gentle in the future, that he just couldn’t help it when Shintaro was so cute, so easily flustered. The night would end with Haruka swearing to be more careful tomorrow, but the cycle would always restart with each new day.

He couldn’t say he minded.


	76. Kiss me, kill me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Set in an AU where Kuroha is a sadistic pyromaniac who lives only to blow things up, and Shintaro is a cold-hearted mastermind who uses Kuroha to achieve his own goals.

The first thing Shintaro notices is that it's dark. It's dark and he can't see, can't speak, isn't even sure where he might be. He dimly realises that his arms are bound behind him, that his legs are tied to the chair he's currently seated in, that his mouth has been sealed with what he thinks is probably duct tape. He wastes no time in starting to strain against his bonds, trying to test just how tight they were, just how strong.

"Oh, good." A voice reaches Shintaro's ears from the darkness; a voice that he recognises, a voice that sends a brief wave of  _panic_ coursing through him.  **(** _No. No he can't be here. I had him taken care of, I took him out of the picture. He can't **be**_ _here._ **)** He can hear the sound of approaching footsteps, and can only just make out the silhouette of a man leaning against the wall before him. "Did you miss me, Shintaro?" the voice asks, its owner shuffling around before holding something up.

"That was rather cruel of you, you know... Leaving me behind while  _you_ made your escape... Not even sparing me a second thought when I asked for your help... You just left me for dead, didn't you?" He can hear the flick of a lighter, the other man's face now illuminated by the glowing fuse of the explosive in his hand.  **(** _Kuroha. It really is Kuroha. But how did he..?_ **)**

"You know, Shintaro... I liked you." Kuroha continues, frowning slightly. "I really did, you know. You were bossy and demanding and not exactly a fun person to be around... But you knew what you were doing. You never got us caught, always made sure the both of us made it out okay." The frown is replaced by a cruel smile, one that only grows as the fuse burns lower. "Oh, but... I don't take kindly to betrayal."

Kuroha laughs, tossing the bomb towards Shintaro just as the fuse dwindles down to the last few threads. It doesn't quite reach him before it explodes, but it's enough to singe his hair and face, enough to leave an unpleasant ringing in his ears. "I'm not heartless though, Shintaro. Not like you." The fuse of another bomb is lit, allowing him to see Kuroha once more. "These bombs, you see... They're not my usual stuff. Though you'd already know that by now... wouldn't you? If they were normal tools, you'd already be  _dead._ " Kuroha's grin is impossibly wide now, a crazed look in his eyes.  **(** _And I know that look. That's the look he gets when he has his eye on his next toy, when he's got his sights set on something he wants to blow up, to_   _ **destroy.**_ **)**

"No, these... These are weak little things." He tosses the lit explosive up and down in his hand, waiting for it to burn dangerously low once more before finally throwing it towards Shintaro. This one makes it further than the last, this one leaves him with what he's sure are considerable burns, pain searing through the right side of his face as the explosion goes off. The pain is intesnse, but not completely unbearable, and he only just manages to keep himself quiet. He can hear Kuroha's crazed laughter, mixing with the ringing in his ears to create a surreal, disorienting effect.

"They won't do too much damage on their own, see?" Kuroha continues, still laughing. "But... I wonder, Shintaro. How many of them do you think you could live through? Ten? Fifteen? Mmmm, I'd  _love_ to find out." His tormentor falls silent for a moment, and Shintaro can hear footsteps approaching him. There's a weight on his lap a moment later, Kuroha straddling him. "Don't talk. Or I really  _will_ kill you."

The tape is ripped off of his mouth none too gently, and replaced a moment later by Kuroha's mouth. It's a hungry,  _forceful_ kiss, Kuroha shoving his tongue into Shintaro's mouth, exploring every little bit he could reach. "Hey..." Kuroha pulls back only slightly, mumbling his words against Shintaro's lips. "Remember when you made me think you cared? When you told me we'd go far together? That we could rule?" Another kiss, Kuroha biting at his lower lip until the taste of blood invaded his mouth. "...I believed you, you know. Trusted you. I would have done anything for you." Yet another kiss, this one strangely gentle compared to the other two.

"...Why'd you do it, Shintaro?" Kuroha sounds genuinely upset, finally pulling away from him. "Ah... Don't answer me. I don't want to know." The flick of the lighter can be heard once more, followed by the sound of yet another burning fuse. "It'd be wrong to leave this sort of relationship without a parting gift though, wouldn't it?" Kuroha finally climbs off his lap, leaving the bomb in-between Shintaro's legs in his place. Shintaro can hear his laughter as he walks off, can only just make out the parting wave Kuroha gives him before the fuse reaches its end.

And this time, when the bomb goes off, he screams.


	77. Just like one of my animes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Magical Girl Haruka

"…You really didn’t have to walk me home, you know." Shintaro grumbles, glancing over at Haruka. The other boy had _insisted_ on seeing him home from their late-running study session, despite Shintaro’s numerous protests. ”I’m perfectly capable of making it back on my own.”

Haruka simply hums in response to that, offering one of his usual carefree smiles. ”I know. But it’s been kinda dangerous lately, huh? I’d feel awful if something happened.”

"Huh..?" He thought back to the recent news reports, frowning slightly. It was true that several students had gone missing recently, but it wasn’t like it was about to happen to him, right? "I… guess." he eventually grumbles. "What about you, though? You’re going to be alone once you drop me off."

Haruka waves a dismissive hand, still smiling (and is it just him, or is there some hidden meaning behind that smile?). “Oh, don’t worry, Shin. I can handle myself.” Haruka’s smile disappears a moment later, and he holds out a hand to stop Shintaro. “Ah… I think you should stand back, Shin.”

"Huh..?" He’s about to protest when Haruka roughly pushes him back,causing him to fall ungracefully onto the sidewalk. "Hey, what the he—?!" Any protest he’d been about to give dies in his throat as he sees the… what  _was_ that? There’s a twisted-looking creature in the middle of the street, a bone-chilling screech leaving it’s mouth (a mouth filled with teeth sharper than he could ever have imagined) as it reared back to face the two of them. “H-Haruka—! W-We need to—!” 

"Don’t worry about it, Shin." Haruka reassures him, turning slightly to offer him another smile. "Like I told you… I can handle myself." The instant those words leave his mouth, a bright glow envelops Haruka, surrounding him completely for a brief moment before dissipating. Once his eyes adjust well enough for him to see Haruka again, the first thing he notices is that the other boy is in a  _skirt._ Upon closer inspection, he’s in what looks to be a  _dress_ straight out of one of his magical girl animes. And his first thought is that… it looks  _good_ on Haruka.

He doesn’t have much time to dwell on that thought, Haruka ordering him to stay put just before bounding off to face the creature that was threatening them. It’s dealt with in a matter of seconds, Haruka producing an impressive-looking set of handguns from seemingly nowhere and using them to dispatch the creature before calmly making his way back towards Shintaro. “…Are you alright, Shin?”

It takes him longer than it should to respond, simply staring open-mouthed at Haruka. The green dress he has on is doing wonders for his figure, and Shintaro never realised what nice legs Haruka had before now. He’s not quite sure why Haruka’s hair is white now (or what those strange red dots on his face are), but it doesn’t look bad on him, either. He looks… like something straight out of a dream. He eventually shakes his head, nodding in response to Haruka. “Y-Yeah, I’m… I’m fine.”

Haruka helps him up before reverting back to normal, and Shintaro does his best not to let his disappointment show. He’s forced to agree to keep this a secret (as if anyone would believe him), and he never again argues when Haruka insists on escorting him home. He’d give a lot just to see that again.


	78. I can teach you a thing or two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Kuroha teaching Shintaro how to kiss

He'd been more than a little surprised when Shintaro had asked to see him after school, and even  _more_ bewildered when the boy had asked if he could come home with him. Kuroha wasn't one for showing his emotions though, so he simply nodded his head and gestured for Shintaro to follow him. "That's rather bold of you, Shin..." he mumbles, glancing at the other boy out of the corner of his eye as they walked together. "What's going on here? Have something you need to confess to me in private?"

"U-Uh..." He almost laughed at the expression on Shintaro's face, the way his cheeks burned a bright red. "S-Something... like that..." Shintaro finally managed, biting at his lip. His eyes widened slightly in response to that answer; it seemed Shintaro was just full of surprises today. "L-Look, I'll... Tell you when we get there, okay..?" Kuroha simply hummed in response to that, picking up his pace ever-so-slightly.

It wasn't long before they'd arrived at his house, and even less time before he'd invited Shintaro into his room, slinging his bag down and taking a seat on his bed before leaning back and regarding Shintaro. "So..." he starts, eyes carefully roaming over Shintaro's form. "What's all this about? Don't tell me you're here to confess to me." The corners of his mouth twitch into a slight smile at Shintaro's reaction, biting back a laugh as the boy firmly denies that statement.

"N-No--! Uh--!" He waits patiently as Shintaro fumbles for his words, silently urging the boy along. "L-Look, uh... You've got... A lot of experience right..?" Kuroha quirks an eyebrow in confusion, not quite sure what Shintaro is getting at. "I-I mean with... uh... intimate... stuff..." He nods in response now, frowning slightly. "M-Most of the... girls at school talk about you. S-Some of the guys, too, uh..." Shintaro takes in a deep breath, letting it out slowly. "I-I don't... Have any... experience... B-But do you think you could... Teach me, maybe..?"

He stands up slowly, casually stretching before moving closer to Shintaro. "I see... That's what this is about, then." He reaches one hand out, fingers lightly brushing against the skin of Shintaro's cheek as he speaks. "You've got someone you like... And you don't want to mess anything up... Is that it?" Shintaro nods nervously in response. "Hmm." He leans in closer, their lips almost touching now. "I suppose it wouldn't hurt to show you a thing or two."

He closes the distance, pressing their lips together. It's obvious from the start that Shintaro has never done this before, because the boy isn't sure what to do with his lips, he's sloppy and inexperienced and less than pleasant. It doesn't matter though, because Kuroha  _definitely_ knows what he's doing. He grabs Shintaro's face with both hands, positioning him correctly, silently guiding him until their lips are finally syncing with each other. 

Shintaro's lips are chapped and rough, but also warm, and he's making up for his lack of experience with the effort he's putting in, hungrily (albeit clumsily) returning each of Kuroha's kisses. He figures there isn't much point in waiting, gently biting on Shintaro's bottom lip until the boy opens his mouth, allowing him to slip his tongue inside. He takes the opportunity to explore every part of Shintaro's mouth he can reach, savouring the boy's sweet taste, enjoying the way he Shintaro was desperately gasping into his mouth.

He pulls away before long, licking at his lips as he takes in the sight of what he's reduced Shintaro to. The boy's face is an incredible shade of red, his eyes slightly glazed over with desire, his mouth handing open as he breathes heavily. It's a good look, he decides, one he wouldn't mind seeing over and over again. "How was that..?" he asks, a smirk slowly forming.

"Th-That was..." It takes Shintaro a few moments to pull himself together enough to respond, managing to calm his breathing somewhat. "That was... Could we... Do that again..?"

He pretends to think that over for a moment, moving so that his lips are hovering just above Shintaro's. "We could..." he begins, moving away when Shintaro attempts to kiss him again. "How about you tell me who it is you're after, though? I'm... curious."

Shintaro freezes up at that question, shaking his head slightly. "Th-That's... Um... I-It's not... Important..."

Kuroha sighs, shrugging slightly. "...Fine. I'm sure I can get an answer out of you eventually." His lips are claiming Shintaro's once more, his hands slowly roaming lower and lower on the boy's body. "After all... I still have a  _lot_ to show you..."


	79. Can we..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin: Konoha asks a lot of questions...

Explaining how things worked had become routine to Shintaro, because Konoha  _always_ had a question about something completely trivial. He honestly wasn’t sure how the other boy had lasted this long without even knowing what the  _police_ were, let alone the hundreds of other inquiries he’d been posed. It was tiresome, at first, detailing things that should be common knowledge, but after a while… It was almost entertaining. The way Konoha’s eyes would light up when he explained a concept, the small smile that would grace the other’s visage after he finally grasped at what Shintaro was telling him… It was cute, in a way. He liked it, wanted to keep Konoha happy so he could see more of that smile. So he kept answering, kept encouraging Konoha to ask him more.

**i.**

He hadn’t been expecting it the first time, when he’d been asked _that_ question. He’d been out with his (then) best friend as usual, and Konoha had stopped right in his tracks as they’d neared a young couple. He was already turning to give the other a look, knowing that a question was coming. “Shin… Why are they doing that..?” Konoha had asked, nodding to the couple a short distance away. He hadn’t understood the question, prompting Konoha to elaborate. “Their hands…”

"…You mean why are they holding hands?" he’d asked, receiving a nod from his friend in response. "Uh… Well… That’s… Something that people do when they like each other. They hold hands." He’d scratched at the back of his head, had hoped that was enough of an answer to sate Konoha’s curiosity.

"…Oh." Konoha had only frowned in response, staring down at his own hands briefly. "Then… Can we do that, Shintaro..? Can we hold hands, too?"

He hadn’t been sure how to answer. Telling Konoha no would imply that he didn’t like him, and that was _far_ from the truth. “I— Um… Y-Yeah, we can… Do that, too…” He’d slowly extended his hand for Konoha to take, the android absolutely beaming as their hands entwined. It had felt… Nice. _Warm_. And a slow feeling of happiness overtook him as they’d continued to walk together, hand in hand.

**ii.**

The second time he’d been slightly better-prepared.  _Slightly._ He wasn’t sure there really  _was_ a way to prepare for that sort of question. “Hey, Shintaro…” He’d given Konoha his usual prompting look, had urged him to speak whatever it was that was on his mind this time around. “…What’s a kiss?”

He could still remember how hot his face had felt, how desperately he’d struggled for words after hearing that. “U-U-Uh… Um… It’s… W-Why are you asking  _me_ that?”

"Well… Mary asked if you and I had kissed yet. But… I said I didn’t know what that meant. She said to ask you." Konoha had simply looked at him with that usual, innocent stare, and he couldn’t  _not_ answer.

"W-Well, uh… Th-That’s…" He’d stuttered out several attempts at an explanation before eventually sucking in a deep breath, exhaling slowly before finally being able to bring himself to answer. "A kiss is when… You  _really_ like someone and you… Uh, you kinda… Touch your lips to theirs…” He’d mumbled out that last part, though Konoha had seemed to somehow understand him. 

"…Oh." Konoha had fallen silent for a while, a thoughtful look on his face before he’d finally spoken up once more. "Then… Can we kiss, Shintaro..?" He’d known. He’d  _known_ that question was coming up next, and that had probably been the only reason why he hadn’t died on the spot. It had taken him a long time to respond, a long time to make up his mind on  _how_ to respond.

He did like Konoha, though. He couldn’t deny that. And when he found himself speaking again… “Y-Yeah… We can… We can kiss.” It hadn’t been perfect, of course. But Konoha’s lips were soft, and the feeling was pleasant against his own. They were soft and  _warm,_ and even though it was obvious that neither of them knew the proper way to kiss, he couldn’t say he hadn’t enjoyed it. They’d gotten carried away that day, and one kiss had turned to two, three, four…

After a while, they’d stopped counting.

**iii.**

And that led him to now, when he’s faced with toughest question yet. “Hey, Shintaro..?” He turns to look at his friend ( _boyfriend_ ), raising one eyebrow in question. “…What’s sex?”

He’s sure his face has never been  _this_ red before, and he can’t even speak for several long moments. “Th-Th-Th— K-Kono, who..? Wh-Why are—?” He can’t manage to form a coherent sentence, simply stumbling over his words over and over again.

Konoha blinks slowly, tilting his head in confusion. “…Is it something bad..?” the boys asks, frowning slightly.

"N-N-No it’s— U-Uh— It’s…" He stops talking for another few seconds, squeezing his eyes shut and doing his best to steady his breathing. "Um… Geez, okay, uh… Sex is…" There’s another long pause as he searches for the right words to use, because this is  _Konoha_ he’s dealing with. “Sex is… Sort of like uh… R-Remember when I said kissing was… for people you  _really_ like..?” He waits for Konoha to nod. “Okay, then sex is…  _way_ more than that. It’s uh… It’s something you only do when you  _really really really_ love the other person. I-It’s… Probably the… most intimate thing you can do with someone else.”

"…So it’s really special?"

"Y-Yeah." He breathes a sigh of relief when Konoha seems to accept that poor excuse of an explanation, only for that sigh to catch in his throat at his boyfriend’s next words.

"Then… Shintaro… Can we have sex?"


	80. When you give a snake alcohol...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Clingy Drunk Kuroha

"Shintaro…" Kuroha mumbles, stumbling into the room. Something’s wrong with him, that much is obvious, but Shintaro isn’t quite sure  _what._ **(** _Whatever this is, it can’t be good…_ **)** "Hey…" The snake starts to move towards him, staggering his steps and almost falling on more than one occasion.  **(** _Seriously… What is **wrong** with_ _him?_ **)** "Shin… Shintaro… Y’know you’re…" What few words Kuroha manges to get out are heavily slurred, and things are slowly starting to click into place in Shintaro’s mind.  **(** _Is he..?_ **)**

He doesn’t get the chance to voice his thoughts before Kuroha sits (falls) down on his lap, long arms wrapping around his neck as Kuroha pulls himself closer. “…You’re… warm…”  **(** _Alcohol. He smells, no, **reeks** of alcohol. Why the hell was he..?_ **)** "Mmmmmmmm I like you, y’know…" Kuroha continues, burying his face in Shintaro’s shoulder as he continues to cling to him. "Y’r… warm an’… ‘s nice…"

"Kuroha..? Uh…" He hesitantly pushes against the drunk snake, sighing inwardly when he realises he isn’t going to be able to move him.  **(** _It could be worse, I guess… At least he isn’t trying to kill me._ **)** "You should… Probably stop talking, Kuroha. Uh… You’re… Really,  _really_ drunk. You should… lie down or something.”

"No." Kuroha replies, shaking his head. "Don’ wanna. Gonna… Gonna stay here. With… with you…" The snake mumbles a few more phrases, though they’re too slurred together for him to make any sense of his words. It isn’t long before Kuroha stops talking altogether, his breathing slowing as he falls asleep still clinging tightly to Shintaro.

"…I can’t believe this." he mutters, trying and failing once more to shove the other man off of him.  **(** _…I guess it isn’t often he’s like this though so… May as well make the best of it, I suppose._ **)** He sighs aloud this time, wrapping his arms around Kuroha and making himself as comfortable as he could. It was going to be a long night.


	81. You're going to be beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Kuroha dressing Shintaro up

"You're going to look so good once I'm finished with you, you know." Kuroha breathes, laughing when his current toy's eyes widen in response. Shintaro's mouth moves slightly, but no sound manages to escape him. The boy can't struggle, can't escape, can't even move on his own. Not when the venom from Kuroha's favourite snake is still coursing through his veins.

"Look..." He takes one of Shintaro's hands in his own, raising it so that the boy can see it. Each of his nails is painted a pale, pretty pink, with small hearts painted in the centre in white. "You're already starting to look pretty." He grins, dropping the hand once more. "You always wear the same thing, day in and day out... You could do with some  _variety._ "

He all but dances to the other side of the room, looking over a selection of dresses he'd prepared in advance. "You wouldn't know the first thing about fashion though... Not with the way you dress.  Not with those... those  _peasants_ you associate yourself with." He pauses, finally selecting a shear, white dress that looked much too short. "Don't worry, though... I'll make you look like  _royalty._ "

He's beside Shintaro once more in a matter of seconds, making a disgusted face before snapping a quick picture with his phone. "You look disgusting." he spits out, starting to tear off Shintaro's current clothing. His victim is bare mere moments later, and he's already grinning at the view. "...You  _already_ look better."

It's a bit of a struggle, but eventually he manages to force Shintaro into the dress, taking several moments to arrange the boy nicely before stepping back to admire his work. Nothing is left to the imagination, not when the entire dress is see-through, and it's so short that it only  _barely_ covers what a dress should.

"...Almost." he mumbles, moving to run his fingers through Shintaro's hair. "Just the finishing touches..." He pulls his toy's hair back, leaving him with twintails and trimming the edges with a pair of scissors before stopping to look him over again. "...There we go." He snaps another picture with his phone, before telling it to record and setting it down. "Now..."

He moves closer to Shintaro, eyes hungrily roaming over the boy's figure as he flips the scissors open and closed in one hand. "Hey... Shin..." The scissors are pressed into Shintaro's side, not yet breaking skin. "Do you know why I chose the white dress?" Metal slices through skin, a deep red seeping out and staining expensive fabric. "It's because red looks so pretty against it."

The scissors are pressed up against his victim's neck, Shintaro's eyes widening in response. "Oh, Shintaro... You're going to look  _beautiful._ "


	82. Opportunity of a lifetime?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: AU where Kuroha is a famous horror/eroguro manga author and Shintaro is an average song producer

He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous, his knees shaking and palms sweating as he stood outside the home of one Kuroha Kokonose. Kuroha. One of the most renowned authors of horror manga, that had asked _him_ if he’d be willing to do a sort of collaboration.  _Him._ A song producer that had only just gotten started on his career. He _still_ couldn’t believe it. 

While he was sure this was the opportunity of a lifetime, he couldn’t help but worry about Kuroha himself. No one had ever seen his face before (and the author reportedly worked hard to keep it that way), and images of terrifying visages crossed his mind as he slowly worked up the courage to knock against the wooden door. Agonising seconds pass by before he can hear the sound of footsteps within the house, slowly drawing closer to the door before it slowly swings open. His breath catches in his throat, waiting to see what kind of person awaited him on the other side.

"…Oh. You must be Shintaro." The voice that greets him is strangely pleasant, and its owner… He blinks several times, surprised to see that Kuroha appears to be about the same age as himself. The author is much more attractive than he’d been expecting, and he finds himself even more nervous as exotic yellow eyes look him over. "Come in." Kuroha steps aside, waving him in.

He nods once, mustering up all his courage and heading inside, jumping slightly as Kuroha closes the door behind him. There’s a laugh behind him, and a hand is placed on his shoulder. “…You’re a bit jumpy, aren’t you? Don’t worry, I don’t bite. …Hard.” He’s not sure if the man is joking or not, but he follows him further in regardless.

He’s taken to what appears to be Kuroha’s office and offered a seat, Kuroha sitting at his desk across from him. “U-Uh… So…” He inwardly cringes at his own voice, taking a moment to steady it before continuing. “What was this collaboration you wanted to see me about..?”

"Straight to business, I see." Kuroha shrugs slightly, pulling out several folders and handing them over. "I’m starting a new series up, but I’m wanting to take a different approach at promoting it. What would you say to working on a few videos with me?" 

He looks through the folders he’s handed, even though he doesn’t need to think on his answer at all. Working together with Kuroha would  _definitely_ get him noticed by people. “…That sounds tempting.” he eventually mumbles, nodding. 

"Good." A grin slowly spreads across Kuroha’s face, and Shintaro can’t quite place what it is, but  _something_ about that grin seems… sinister. “You and me, Shintaro? …I think we’ll go far together.”


	83. "Be careful"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Shintaro accidentally hurting himself and Kuroha getting excited

"…Did you hurt yourself, Shin?" Kuroha asks, moving to take the boy’s hand in his own. There’s a shallow cut running across Shintaro’s palm, blood seeping out of the wound. He runs his finger across the opening, wiping at the blood and holding his now-stained finger up in front of his own face.

"It’s just a cut…" Shintaro mumbles, attempting (and failing) to pull his hand back. "It’s not a huge deal, so…"

"You’re bleeding, though." he points out, his gaze alternating between the cut and the blood on his finger. "You should be more careful, you know…" He sticks the digit in his mouth, sucking the blood off of it before pulling it back out. "A little lower…" He places his finger on Shintaro’s wrist, cutting an imaginary line across it. "And a little deeper…" His nail digs into the boy’s skin, earning a hiss of pain. "And you’d be in trouble."

A grin slowly spreads across his face, one hand now reaching for Shintaro’s neck. “But here…” He makes a slicing motion across the other’s throat, a hungry glint now apparent in his eyes. Shintaro vainly attempts to pull away again, to no avail. “A deep gash in your throat, your hands clutching at the wound, blood oozing out through your fingers, pooling beautifully on the floor below…”

"Kuro..? Kuro, stop it..! Hey..!"

He blinks several times, only now noticing the look of terror on Shintaro’s face. “Ah… I was only playing.” he mumbles, his grin fading into something less crazed. “Here, I’ll patch you up.” He stands, heading off to grab some bandages. He pauses in the doorway, giving Shintaro one last look. “…Do try to be more careful. We don’t want anything terrible happening to you… Do we?”


	84. Opportunity of a lifetime?: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: AU where Kuroha is a horror/eroguro author and Shintaro is a song composer who was asked to collaborate with him.
> 
> Kuroha explaining how a vivisection works.

Shintaro shoulders the door to Kuroha's room open, his laptop in his arms as he stumbles into the room. "Hey, Kuro, I finished th--" He pauses, blinking several times when he realises that Kuroha is currently facedown on his bed, storyboards and scripts scattered all around him.  **(** _Don't tell me he's asleep._ **)**  "Uh... Kuroha?"

He's been staying at Kuroha's place for a few days now, if only because it's easier that way. The both of them end up working late into the night on their respective assignments, showing their work to the other every now and then for approval before going back at it for several more hours. It wasn't exactly uncommon for one of them to just fall asleep where they were, but Kuroha had said he wanted this particular song finished and prepared as soon as possible. So why was he sleeping now?

"Oy..." He carefully sets his computer down on the author's desk, moving to the bedside and reaching one hand out to shake Kuroha. "Get up. Didn't you say this had to be finished today?" He very nearly jumps when Kuroha suddenly reaches out and grabs his arm, attempting to pull his hand back and failing.

"...That's not important right now." Kuroha mumbles, a tinge of frustration to his voice. The man rolls over, tugging on Shintaro's arm and causing him to fall onto the bed beside him. Kuroha is propped up on one arm a moment later, looking him over. "...I've got a bit of... writer's block, I suppose you could say."

"...Sorry?" He attempts to get back up, only for Kuroha to push him right back down onto the bed. "H-Hey... What're you..?" His eyes grow wide as Kuroha sits up now, the author leaning over him and pinning him down. "K-Kuroha..? Y-You... What are you..?"

"Shhhh." Kuroha presses one finger to his lips, effectively silencing him. "Just bear with me for a moment... I need to visualise a scenario, and you're  _perfect_ for it." He isn't sure what that means (or what exactly it entails), but he  _is_ sure he isn't going to like it. **(** _Let go of me. Let go of me. You're starting to scare me, let go of me._ **)**  It doesn't matter how much he protests though, or how much he struggles to escape Kuroha's grip; the man simply isn't letting him go.

"Hey, Shintaro... Do you know how a vivisection works?"  **(** _No I don't, and no I don't **want** to know._ **)** Kuroha's hand grips the bottom of his shirt, shoving it up and out of the way to reveal Shintaro's abdomen.  **(** _What the hell are you doing..?!_ **)** "You would start here..." Kuroha mumbles, placing his finger just below Shintaro's ribcage. "And you'd cut this way..." The author's finger trails in a vertical line downwards, stopping at the waistline of his pants.

"Kuroha seriously..." He vainly attempts to wriggle free again, still unable to escape the other's clutches. "That's enough already..."

Another finger is placed on the far side of his abdomen, cutting across horizontally this time. "Another incision would be made here... And after that..."  **(** _Stop it. Stop it, I don't want to hear any more._ **)** Kuroha grins. "After that the skin would be peeled back. After the skin, you'd peel back the muscle... And you know what comes next?"

"St-Stop it. I'm serious, Kuroha, can't we just... Can't we just get back to work..?"  **(** _Please stop. Please stop, you're scaring me._ **)**

"Ah, but this is my favourite part." Kuroha's grin grows wider, and he presses the palm of his hand flat against Shintaro's stomach. "This is the part where all of your organs would be revealed. All of your pretty little innards exposed to the world... Tears dripping down your face as my hands reach inside of you, as I pull pieces of you out and gently hold them..."  **(** _Stop it. Stop it stop it stop it stop it stop it._ **)** "Your face contorted into agony as I rip you apart from the inside, little by little..." There's a manic gleam in Kuroha's eyes now, and Shintaro can't help but think that the man resembles a demon. "...I bet you'd look  _beautiful,_ Shin."

He  _finally_ manages to wrench himself out of Kuroha's grip, rolling off the bed and landing heavily on the floor before scrambling to his feet. "What the fuck is  _wrong_ with you?!" he demands, taking a step back when Kuroha holds up his hands.

"Sorry, sorry..." the author responds, having the grace to genuinely look apologetic. "I just... needed to visualise it."

"I told you several times to  _stop._ " he growls, glaring at the man.

"Ah... That made it seem more realistic, so I..." He sighs, shaking his head. "I'm sorry. I won't do anything of the sort again, I promise."

"...You'd better not." he eventually mutters, finally grabbing his computer once more. "...Here. I finished that project up. You wanted it." He shoves his laptop into Kuroha's hands before heading for the door. "...I need to get out for a while." 

"Thank you." Kuroha mumbles, watching him leave. The author calls out one last remark just before he makes it out of the room. "You know... You're adorable when you're scared."

**(** _...I'm starting to wonder if it's worth it to keep working with this guy._ **)**


	85. Just a taste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Shintaro accidentally splitting his lip and Kuroha enjoying it

"Ah..!" Shintaro can’t help the cry that escapes him as he trips over one of the various piles of clutter scattered throughout the room, groaning in pain when he hits the floor. His teeth clamp down on his bottom lip upon impact, and another pained groan leaves him as the taste of blood enters his mouth. "…Shit. We really need to straighten up in here before someone gets killed." he grumbles, slowly picking himself back up.

"…Are you alright?" Kuroha asks, slowly approaching. Shintaro isn’t sure why the other seems so concerned when it was just a simple fall. "Ah, Shintaro, you’re…" Kuroha points at his own lip. "You’re… bleeding…" The man’s voice trails off, his eyes taking on a strangely faraway look.

"Uh… Yeah, I bit my lip when I fell." He licks at the wound, suddenly feeling all too self-conscious about it. "It’s fine, though. It doesn’t hurt that bad, and… it’ll heal quickly… Uh..?" He’s starting to get a little weirded out by Kuroha’s expression (because for some reason he looks  _hungry_ ), even more so when the snake takes a step towards him.

He doesn’t have a chance to react before Kuroha leans in and kisses him, the other’s tongue running across the wound on his lip. Kuroha bites at the injury, earning another cry of pain and causing it to bleed even more. It hurts, even more so when Kuroha keeps licking at the sore spot, lapping up every drop of blood he can milk out of it. The snake pulls away a short while later, licking at his lips and grinning. “…Thanks, Shin.” he mumbles, walking off and leaving Shintaro alone and overwhelmingly confused.


	86. While you still have the chance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: Shintaro visiting Haruka in the hospital.

"Ah..! Shintaro!" He can't help the smile that slowly spreads across his face as he steps into the room, as Haruka happily calls out to him. "You came to see me again!" He clears his throat, attempting (and only partially succeeding) at hiding his smile before taking a seat next to Haruka's hospital bed.

"'Course I came to see you." He mumbles, not quite making eye contact with the other boy. "We're friends, right?"  **(** _I come to see you every single day. And yet every single day you act surprised to see me. Don't you get it by now?_ **)** He sighs, shaking his head and setting his bag down on the floor beside him. "...Hey. I brought you something today." _  
_

Haruka's eyes light up at the mention of a gift, and he leans towards Shintaro. "Really?! What is it? Is it food?"  **(** _Of **course** the first thing you assume is that it's_ _food._ **)** Haruka reaches for his bag, and he's forced to swat the older boy's hand away, giving him a stern look.

"Hey, be patient." Haruka whines in response, lower lip sticking out in a pout as he impatiently waits.  **(** _Always so eager and impatient... It's... cute._ **)** He finally reaches for his bag, slowly unzipping it and rummaging around inside. It takes him longer than necessary (and he loves watching Haruka squirm) before he finally pulls something out. "...Here. I won it from the arcade the other day."

He hands a sizeable triceratops plush to his sickly friend, and he can't help but grin when Haruka immediately hugs the toy to his chest. "Ahhhh..! Wow, Shintaro! You won this?!" Haruka holds the toy at arm's length, studying it for a moment before clinging tightly to it once more. "You even remembered I wanted it? Ah, thank you, Shintaro! Thank you!"

"Yeah... No problem." He isn't sure what else to say, content to simply watch Haruka fawn over his new possession.

"Hey... What's this?" Haruka's voice grows quieter, inquisitive as he examines the toy more closely. There's a ribbon tied around the dinosaur's neck, a small card tucked into it. "...Is this a note?" **(** _You weren't supposed to notice that yet. Don't touch that..!_ **)**  The boy reaches for the scrap of paper, only for Shintaro to grab his hand.

"Wait." Haruka blinks several times, looking at him in confusion. "Wait until I'm gone to open that, okay?" Haruka still doesn't look like he understands, only offering a vacant look in response. "Just... promise me, okay?"

"...Okay." Haruka eventually mumbles, hugging the toy once more and forgetting about the card. 

They spend the next few minutes talking to each other, Haruka asking about how school is going while Shintaro tries to steer conversations towards more pleasant topics. Minutes give way to hours, and before long it's dark out. "Hey... Can you stay late tonight, Shintaro..? It... gets kinda lonely having to spend nights here by yourself."

He shouldn't. He knows he shouldn't because he has school the next day, because his mother and sister would be worried sick if he stayed out of the house for  _this_ long.  **(** _I can't say no to you, though. Not when you're looking at me like that. Not when you **want** me to_ _stay._ **)** "Y-Yeah, I can... I'll stay a while longer." Haruka smiles in response to that, a smile that's so bright it seems to light up the entire room.

\------------------

He didn't even remember falling asleep, didn't remember holding onto Haruka's hand. But he's suddenly jolted awake (and the time... what time is it? how late is it?), and the first thing he realises is that he's holding onto something. The second thing that he realises is that the thing he's holding onto is Haruka's hand.  **(** _But when did I... And why is he..?_ **)**

The third thing he realises is that Haruka's hand is cold.

"Haruka..?" His grip on Haruka's hand tightens, as if that will somehow change things.  **(** _He can't be. He can't be. He can't be._ **)** "H-Haruka..? Hey, you..." A nurse pushes her way into the room, another one following shortly after. They're talking to him, but he can't make out a single word they're saying.  **(** _Haruka. Say something, Haruka. Open your eyes. Do something. You can't be--_ **)**

The nurses are picking him up from his chair now, attempting to usher him out the door. "N-No..." He weakly struggles against them, reaching a hand out towards Haruka as he's moved further and further away from the boy. The nurses are still speaking to him, their voices sounding further and further away the more they say. "Haruka... Haruka... I have to... I haven't... Haruka..."  **(** _I haven't told him. He hasn't seen. He can't be. He can't be. This can't--_ **)** He's finally forced out of the room, the image of a lifeless body still clutching onto a plush toy burned into his memory.

It doesn't hit him until he's home, until he's alone and vulnerable. He only barely makes it to his bed, collapsing into a heap before curling in on himself, sobs racking through his body as hands reach up to painfully grip at his hair. "I'm sorry." he mumbles, repeating the words like a mantra in-between bouts of tears. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I never told you. I'm sorry."

It's a long while before he finally cries himself out, before exhaustion hits him and all he wants is to lose consciousness for days, maybe weeks. He finally allows his body to relax, fingers slowly loosening their hold in his hair. He only manages one more phrase before finally succumbing to unconsciousness, his voice so raw and hoarse that the words are barely there.

"...I love you, Haruka."


	87. Make it hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Masochistic Kuroha
> 
> (fairly violent)

”…Don’t you ever get  _bored_ of this, Shin?” Kuroha asks, grinning as Shintaro twists the scissors further into his abdomen. He places his own hand on top of the boy’s, pushing the metal further and further into his innards. “Don’t you ever want  _more_ that just this? Don’t you—!” His voice cuts off into a moan that half pain and half pleasure when Shintaro forces the scissors open inside of him, tearing through him.

"…No." Shintaro answers, his eyes as cold and dead as always. "The only thing I want is for you to feel pain." He laughs at that response, grin growing impossibly wide. Shintaro’s eyes narrow in response, and he rips the blade out of Kuroha, only to forcefully stab it back in. He repeats the action; twice, thrice, four times, more.

Blood spurts out of his stomach as what started as a simple cut turns to a vicious gash. More and more blood seeps out of him as the abuse continues, and the pain is enough to make his vision waver. He can’t bring himself to care, not when Shintaro is the one causing it, not when Shintaro is making him feel so  _alive._

"Heh… Haha… Ahahaha..!" He can’t help the laugh that escapes him, throwing his head back as Shintaro continues to brutalise his body. "Hey… More." He grabs Shintaro’s hand again, shakily raising it until the scissors are pointed at his own throat. "I want you to hurt me, Shin." He grins, blood trickling out of the corner of his mouth. "Why don’t you kill me?"

Shintaro falters, attempting to pull back when Kuroha tries to force him to finish. “Eh..? What’s wrong, Shin..? You wanted to kill me… didn’t you?” The boy offers him a shaky nod, his hand trembling. “…Then do it. Finish me.” He laughs again, the sound growing weaker as blood continues to pour out of him, as his life begins to dwindle. “I  _want_ you to. Kill me, Shintaro.”

His voice grows more desperate as Shintaro fails to follow through, his grip on the boy’s hand weakening as his strength leaves him. “Do it. It’s what you’ve always wanted, just—” He’s cut off as a flash of metal blurs through his sight, as metal plunges deep into the soft flesh of his throat. His eyes grow wide, before softening into something that seems almost content. His lips move, but no words escape them, blood gurgling out of the gaping hole in his neck instead.

It isn’t long before he collapses, red still seeping out of his now-lifeless body. Shintaro drops his scissors, bloodied hands reaching up to grip at his hair. It’s time to wait now, he knows. Because this isn’t the end; it’s never the end. Shintaro’s fingers painfully dig into his own skull, waiting in agony for the next loop to start so he can do it all over again.


	88. What's the worst that could happen?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Ayano sets Shintaro up on a blind date with who she _thinks_ is Haruka

"Don’t worry, Shintaro!" Ayano reassures him, smiling brightly all the while. "I promise, this guy’s really nice!" He grumbles to himself under his breath, wondering for the upteenth time  _how_ exactly he’d allowed Ayano to talk him into a  _blind date_ of all things. “He’s super sweet and caring, there’s no way you two won’t get along. It’ll go great, I promise!”  **(** _'I promise, I promise.' How can you **know** ,_ _though?_ **)**

He sighs, rolling his eyes. “…Fine, whatever. I already promised you I’d go through with this, so…” Ayano’s smile somehow manages to grow even brighter, and she claps her hands together happily. “We’re supposed to be meeting up at the park soon… right?”

"That’s right!" She nods vigorously, glancing at the clock. "And it’s almost time, too..! You need to get going, Shin!" She starts pushing him towards the door, ignoring his protests.  **(** _Wait! I’m not ready yet! I’ve never even gone on a date before, what am I—?!_ **)** He’s shoved outside before he knows it, the door slammed shut behind him.

"…Fantastic." he mutters, kicking at the ground before ever-so-slowly heading off towards the park. Unfortunately, it doesn’t take him long at all to get there, and a quick glance at his watch tells him that he’s right on time. There doesn’t appear to be anyone else around though, and he prepares himself to wait for a few minutes. The minutes drag on and on, and he soon finds himself wondering what’s going on.  **(** _…Did Ayano lie to me? …No, she wouldn’t do that. Then… Did something happen to my supposed date? He’s **really** late by now… Maybe he ditched? …Or what if he walked over and saw me and decided I wasn’t worth the trouble. He could have just left without saying a word. Fuck… What if—_ **)**

"…Shintaro, I take it..?" His thoughts are interrupted by a smooth voice, and his attention snaps to the speaker. "Ah… So you  _are_ him.” The stranger before him smiles, and something about it is… very unsettling.  **(** _…Is **this** the guy Ayano was talking about? He doesn’t exactly strike me as “friendly”. He looks like he’d be more interested in murdering me than dating me._ **)** "My name’s Kuroha." Kuroha extends his hand, and he slowly reaches his own out to shake it in greeting. "Let’s have a nice time… hm?"  **(** _…I promised Ayano I’d go through with this so… What’s the worst that could happen?_ **)**


	89. Opportunity of a lifetime?: Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: AU where Kuroha is a horror/eroguro author and Shintaro is a song composer who was asked to collaborate with him.
> 
> Kuroha explaining what the human body is capable of surviving.

"...Are you finished yet, Kuroha?" Shintaro mutters, blinking blearily and letting out a long, drawn-out sigh. "...It's 4am already, aren't you tired yet?"

The author briefly glances at him in response, an irritated noise leaving him before his attention is back on his work. "...I'm almost finished with the outline." Kuroha mumbles, handing him several sheets of paper. "You can look it over, if you like." He blinks several times before taking the offered papers, hands shaking as he slowly looks them over (and whether he's shaking from exhaustion or from nerves, he isn't sure).

He's still not used to this, to Kuroha asking him his opinion on things. It still amazes him, the fact that an author as incredibly famous and successful as  _Kuroha Kokonose_ would ask someone as insignificant as  _him,_ a lowly song composer, for his thoughts on his current work. His eyes skim over the papers' contents, his expression slowly growing more and more concerned as he reads through the given material. The work is disgusting, full of gore and horror and various forms of torture. He should be used to this by now, he knows; after all, Kuroha  _does_ specialise in guro.

"...Hey." He glances over at Kuroha once more, who only stares at him in annoyance. "You, uh... You haven't..." He hits the papers with the back of his hand, frowning slightly. "...You haven't looked anything up tonight, have you?" he finally asks, and Kuroha's expression turns to one of confusion. "For uh... All the scenes you've written out here. All the torture and... Uh... Anyways... You just... Know all this stuff off the top of your head..? Like how much someone can go through..?"

Kuroha blinks several times in response, glancing at the outline before slowly turning his attention back to Shintaro. A smile finally works its way onto the author's face, slowly growing into something much more unsettling. "...I have... fairly extensive knowledge, yes." Kuroha finally answers, nodding once. "For example... Did you know that the longest a human can stay awake is eleven days? Any longer than that and it'll kill them." Shintaro's attention is involuntarily drawn to the bags underneath Kuroha's eyes (and is he speaking from experience or?).

"You'll die if your body temperature drops below 21 degrees... Or if it's raised to 42 degrees." The grin on Kuroha's face just keeps growing as he speaks (and you couldn't even call it a grin any longer, because at this point it's something much darker than that), and before Shintaro realises it, the author has moved so that they're now right beside each other. "You'll die of dehydration in just 5 days..."

"Those scenarios are a little boring though... aren't they?" He opens his mouth to answer (and to tell Kuroha to back off, because he's close, he's  _too_ close), though he never gets the chance. Kuroha's hand is around his throat before he gets the chance to speak (and that look in his eyes is starting to look like  _bloodlust_ ). "...You wouldn't survive more than seven minutes without oxygen." 

He struggles against Kuroha's grip for a few seconds, his hands reaching up to grab at the one around his neck. "Ah... And let's not forget my favourite." Kuroha's hand finally leaves his throat, and Shintaro is left gasping for air. He isn't given the luxury of having time to recover before Kuroha pushes him down, crawling on top of him and pressing the blade of a pair of scissors up against the side of his neck. "...The average human will die after losing forty percent or more of their blood... Do you know how much that is, Shintaro?"

A dark laugh escapes Kuroha's lips, and Shintaro cries out as the metal slices into his flesh. He can  _feel_ blood trickling down the side of his neck, can see the bright red of his own vital fluids as Kuroha slowly licks the scissors clean. "...That's over two litres of blood you can live without." The blade is pressed up against his skin once more, digging into the still-bleeding cut. "That's an awful lot..."

Shintaro's whines of protest go completely unheeded, metal digging deeper and deeper into his flesh the more he protests. "But, you know... I've never been able to actually  _see_ the effects of severe blood-loss. Not in person." The look in Kuroha's eyes could be called maniacal at this point, and the laugh leaving him as he twists the scissors further into Shintaro's neck sounds nearly inhuman. "Mmmm, don't worry. I won't kill you. After all, I know  _exactly_ what you're capable of surviving."


	90. Double the fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Kuroha is a snake, and snakes... work a bit differently than humans.

He shudders against Kuroha, the snake’s breath hot and heavy against his skin as rough and hungry kisses are pressed against his throat. Teeth sink into the side of his neck (and they’re sharp, kuroha’s teeth are so sharp he’d swear they’re fangs), and Shintaro can’t suppress the cry of pain that leaves him. He can feel Kuroha smirk against his skin, can feel his tongue lapping at the blood he knows is slowly seeping out of him before the snake finally pulls back. “The noises you make are always so pretty, Shin.” Lips pull back into a smile, revealing razor-sharp canines still stained with blood. “I want to hear  _more_.”

Kuroha’s hands roam lower and lower on his body, and it isn’t long before his pants are pulled off of him (and even less time before his boxers follow suit). He stifles a groan as Kuroha’s fingers ghost across his cock, the sound finally escaping him when Kuroha firmly grips him. “Mmm. This is your first time… Isn’t it?” Kuroha asks him (but he can’t respond, not when kuroha keeps touching him like that, not when every word he tries to form dissolves into a moan of pleasure). Kuroha’s hand leaves him all too soon, and he cries out in an indignant response (because that isn’t fair. that felt so  _good_  and it’s too early to stop). “Calm down. We aren’t finished yet.”

This time Kuroha is the one to lose pieces of clothing, his pants joining Shintaro’s on the floor. His boxers follow soon after, and that’s when his breath catches in his throat. “Y-You..?!” He can’t help but stare at Kuroha’s erection (or, well,  _erection **s**_ ), swallowing thickly as he slowly realises what this  _means_. “You have… You have  _two_?! And you’re… You want to..?!” His enthusiasm dies almost instantly, replaced with  _fear_  (he’d agreed to this, but he hadn’t known, because there was  _no way_  he’d be able to handle  _ **two**_ ).

Kuroha frowns slightly before pointing at himself. “Snake. Remember? We’re a bit… Better equipped than you poor humans.” The frown is soon replaced by his usual smirk, and Shintaro isn’t offered the luxury of responding before Kuroha pushes him down and pins him in place. “I hope you’re ready, love. I’m  _far_  from gentle.”


	91. Meet your worst nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Tokyo Ghoul AU

**(** _Is that… Kuroha?_ **)** Shintaro wonders, staring at the dark figure darting down an alleyway further down the street.  **(** _But what is he doing out so late at night? He’s knows this area is dangerous, right?_ **)** He debates with himself for a few moments, wondering if he should bother to go after him or not.  **(** _…No. That’s just asking for bad news if I stay out any later. If he has some sort of death wish, that’s on him._ **)**

He turns to head back to his apartment, nervously glancing down at the time on his phone. The display reads 1:25AM, _long_ past the recommended curfew (because the later you stayed out, the more likely it was that you’d become Ghoul fodder). It isn’t until a piercing scream cuts through the air that he freezes, panic flooding through him as he realises where the sound had come from. **(** _…That came from the alleyway. Kuroha was just down there, which means—_ **)**

It’s a mistake. He knows it’s a mistake even as he slowly, nervously (his legs are shaking, they’re shaking so bad) approaches the entrance to the alleyway, as he even more slowly moves to peek around the corner.

The stench hits him before the sight does, a wave of nausea flooding through him as the unmistakable scent of blood assaults him (and it’s so much, it’s so much that he’s terrified to see what— _who_ it’s coming from). Next come the sounds; wet tearing noises, soft moans of pains, the distinct _crunch_ of what he’s sure is a _bone_. He gags now, quickly covering his mouth to muffle the noise. **(** _Kuroha. Is it him that’s being..?_ **)** He finally gathers up all his courage, forcing himself to take a proper look.

Nothing could have prepared him, as the sight before him is worse than he could ever have imagined. He doesn’t know who the victim is (it’s impossible to know with their stomach torn open like that, with their innards haphazardly strewn around them, with their face contorted into a mask of pure agony because they’re somehow still _alive_ ). He doesn’t know the victim, but he does know the murderer, no, the _ghoul_ currently tearing into them. It’s Kuroha, three huge claws protruding from his back, face covered in blood, hands tearing into his victim, his _meal_ , and ripping out anything and everything he can reach.

He can’t hold back any longer, retching and spilling his dinner all over the pavement. **(** _I shouldn’t have looked. I shouldn’t have looked. I’ve gotta get out of here, I shouldn’t have—_ **)** He freezes the instant he turns around to flee, frozen in place thanks to the three grotesque claws now pointed right at him.

"…Shintaro?" Kuroha asks, tilting his head slightly. "Well, well… Now _this_ is a surprise.” The ghoul’s voice is practically a purr as his claws slowly move closer and closer, until one of them is resting against Shintaro’s cheek. “It’s rude to interrupt someone’s meal, you know. But… Ah, you _do_ have excellent timing.” A grin slowly spreads across his face (his face that’s still covered in blood, with eyes coloured to match).

The claw against his cheek pierces his skin, just enough to draw blood before Kuroha withdraws it to lick the blood ( _his_ blood) off the tip. “…I was just wondering what I was going to do for dessert.”


	92. Let's hear a scream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Snake torture

He doesn’t feel right. Head groggy, stomach churning, dull sensations of pain running through him. Looking around doesn’t help, because it’s dark, it’s so dark here (and where “here” is, he isn’t sure), and it doesn’t take long to find he can’t move. An attempt to call out to someone, anyone, ends in a violent fit of coughing, eyes widening as he spits up a glob of what could only be blood.

"Finally conscious, I see." A voice sounds; a voice that he knows, a voice that causes the icy tendrils of  _fear_ to wrap around his heart. A figure emerges from the shadows, eyes glowing a brilliant shade of red. It’s Kuroha (and he knew it would be, because who else could it possibly have been?), and the grin on the snake’s face does nothing to quell the rapidly-increasing terror he feels.

"…Do you know where you are, Shintaro?" Kuroha asks, the usual hint of arrogance, of  _superiority_ in his voice as he stares down at his victim. He can’t answer, of course, is still incapable of speaking (though he isn’t sure why, and isn’t sure he  _wants_ to know). “…You’re in  _my_ realm. And do you want to know what the best part about this place is?” The grin on Kuroha’s face (the ever-present grin, the grin that haunts his every nightmare) widens, a laugh escaping the snake before he finally answers himself. “…Anything that I want here, anything at all… I can make it happen.”

"…Do you know what I want, Shintaro?" He squeezes his eyes shut in response (but it doesn’t help, he still sees that grin no matter how hard he tries to block it out). "I want to hear you  _scream._ ”

And he does. He screams because he can feel his own insides moving, _squirming_ around inside of him, because he can feel them pushing against his skin, ripping and  _tearing_ at him. He screams because he can feel his flesh giving way, his innards (no, they aren’t even his innards any longer, they’re something else entirely) finally freed of the flesh confining them. He’s vaguely aware of another sound, the only other sound aside from his own ragged voice (hissing. he hears hissing and he hears so much of it), his voice finally breaking as his own tortured cries destroy his throat.

Pain. Hissing. Snakes. That ever-present grin. These are the last few things to cross his mind before everything fades to black.


	93. Scrambled insides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Vivisection

It’s better than Kuroha could have ever imagined it to be. The feel of his scalpel easily slicing through flesh, the exhilaration of peeling back his victim’s skin, the  _thrill_ that runs through him when Shintaro is laid completely open and bare before him. It’s absolutely  _exquisite._

"…You shouldn’t cry, you know." he mumbles, reaching one hand up to cup Shintaro’s face, his thumb wiping away at the tears slowly trickling down. "After all…" He withdraws his hand, only to plunge it into the mess that is Shintaro’s intestines. He pulls a long string of the boy’s guts out, a manic grin working its way across his face as he holds the innards up for his victim to see. "Look at how  _beautiful_ you are.”

He laughs at the expression on Shintaro’s face; an expression of fear, disgust, loathing,  _pain,_ all rolled into one (and that’s beautiful in and of itself, he decides). He reaches back inside the boy, pulling out a second handful of intestines and raising them up to his own face this time. He kisses the innards gently before licking at them, a contemplative look on his face. “…I wonder if you can feel that.” he muses, though the only form of reply he’s offered is more tears.

"Ah… I should probably warn you, Shintaro…" He drops both handfuls of guts now, letting them spill haphazardly on either side of his victim. "While I’m going to love every second of pulling each and every one of your organs out of you…" His hand brushes against Shintaro’s stomach now, before reaching for the spleen and pulling it out as well. "Mmmm, I’m not so good at putting things back together once I’m through playing with them." A wicked grin graces his visage once more, hands plunging back inside of Shintaro. 

"If it makes you feel any better, though… You were always my favourite toy."


	94. Shut up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Shintaro talks too much

He’d grown tired of this the instant Shintaro had opened his mouth, sighing in exasperation as his boyfriend continued to ramble on and on and  _on_ about every little thing that had gone wrong for him today. Shintaro was  _still_ prattling on nearly fifteen minutes later, and Kuroha had simply taken to leaning back in his chair and staring up at the ceiling, dropping any and all pretences that he was actually listening. It didn’t seem to matter if he was listening or not, Shintaro just wasn’t going to stop.

"And  _then_ they had the nerve to say the wipe was  _my_ fault.  _Mine!_ Can you  _believe_ that? And—” Shintaro finally pauses (and for the briefest of moments, he allows himself to hope that maybe the boy is finally done with his ridiculous tirade). The other boy stares at him for several long seconds before finally speaking up again. “…Are you even listening, Kuro?”

"…Not really." he openly admits, shrugging his shoulders slightly. "Pretty sure I started tuning you out about five seconds after you started." He finally glances over at Shintaro now, expression kept completely neutral. "Why? You finally finished talking my ear off?"

He almost laughs at the look of outrage on Shintaro’s face, barely suppressing a grin as his boyfriend glares at him. “…You don’t  _ever_ listen. I don’t know why I even  _bother._ I mean, do you even—”

"Hey. Shintaro." He interrupts this time, slowly standing up and even more slowly stretching his arms out above his head. "…You talk too much." His arms drop to his sides once more, and he quickly closes the distance between the two of them. His lips claim Shintaro’s mere moments later, roughly kissing him as his hands wander low on the boy’s body, fingers slipping underneath the waistline of Shintaro’s pants.

"There are…  _other_ things you could be doing with that mouth of yours, you know.” He mumbles against Shintaro’s lips, smirking slightly when the boy’s only response is a low moan. “Pleasuring  _me,_ for instance…” He can hear Shintaro’s breath hitch in his throat as he moves one hand to palm his boyfriend’s now-growing erection. “…I listen to you plenty, Shin. Those noises you’re making now?” He grins now, moving his hand away and savouring the groan Shintaro lets out as he grinds their hips together. “ _Those_ are what I want to listen to.”


	95. All you're good for

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Tokyo Ghoul AU, torture

**(** _I have to get out of here. I have to get away from him. I have to get—_ **)** The same thought repeats itself over and over again in Shintaro’s mind as he desperately tries to outrun the ghoul hunting him down, risking the occasional glance over his shoulder to see if his efforts were doing him any good.  **(** _I have to get away, I have to—_ **)** His thoughts stop abruptly when he realises that Kuroha is no longer behind him, no longer chasing him down.  **(** _But then where did he—?!_ **)** He doesn’t get the chance to wonder, fear overtaking him once more when he feels something wrap around his leg.

The ghoul’s kagune lifts him up into the air, Kuroha grinning maliciously at him.  **(** _In front of me? But how did—?!_ **)** "Did you honestly think you could escape?" Kuroha asks him, grin growing wider. "You humans are so  _slow,_ so…  _fragile._ " He hears the distinct  _snap_ of bone, directly followed by a searing pain in his leg. It takes him several seconds to realise that it was  _his_ bone that had snapped, a scream tearing through his throat as the ghoul drops him. He falls to the ground heavily, attempting to crawl away before he even has the chance to reorient himself.  **(** _He’ll kill me. He’ll kill me, I have to—_ **)**

"Hmmm? Where do you think you’re going?" Kuroha asks, jumping over him and landing neatly in front of him. The ghoul kneels down, frowning slightly. "…What does my brother see in you, I wonder?" Kuroha reaches out, grabbing his arm and dragging him closer. He whimpers in pain as his leg is dragged against the rough ground, feebly trying to pull his arm away from the ghoul. "He’s always going on about how I should leave you alone… About how you’re "special", "different". …It pisses me off." Kuroha brings Shintaro’s hand up to his mouth, pausing for a moment. "…You humans are good for one thing, and one thing only. Do you know what that is?"  **(** _Please don’t, please don’t, please don’t, please d—_ **)**

He isn’t given a chance to respond before Kuroha bites one of his fingers off, another cry of agony escaping him as he desperately (and uselessly) tries to pull away from the ghoul’s grasp. “You’re an  _excellent_ food source.” He can hear the disgusting  _crunch_ of his own finger being devoured, and it isn’t long before the ghoul takes a second one, a third, tearing off each digit one by one before moving on to the other hand. He can only barely make out what the ghoul is saying through his own screams, his vision completely blurred through tears of pain as each bite sends another wave of agony searing through him.

"Don’t worry, I won’t kill you, not yet. I do love my brother, after all." **(** _Please just kill me, please just—_ **)**  One final cry leaves him as his last finger is taken, as Kuroha stands up and drags his sobbing victim up along with him. “I haven’t paid Haruka a visit in a while, you know. It’s only proper manners to bring a gift with me.”


	96. Antagonising officers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Police AU

"Did you miss me, Shintaro?" Kuroha asks, a smirk gracing the criminal’s visage as one irritated officer glares into his cell. "I’m sure you get bored when I’m not around, surrounded by all the simpletons on your force."

"Shut up." The officer warns him. "And don’t call me that. Don’t act like you’re familiar with me."

"Aren’t I, though?" Kuroha asks him, seeming genuinely offended. "I’m in here every other day, at least; I’d like to think we’ve grown close in that time. You obviously have a soft spot for me, letting me escape as easily as you do each and every time." His previous smirk returns, now growing into a full-fledged grin. "Tell me, Officer Kisaragi, are you fond of me?"

"As if I would hold any level of fondness for scum like you." Shintaro growls, seething. It never takes much for the criminal to rile him up, a fact that Kuroha exploits tremendously. "I’ve already called you in; you’ll be transferred to a proper prison near immediately. No escaping for you this time." He holds his set of keys up, allowing himself his own smirk. "A little pretty-boy like you probably wouldn’t last long with other inmates. Laugh it up while you still can." He turns to head back to his desk, silently congratulating himself on having  _finally_ secured the delinquent that had been harassing his officers for  _months._

Two minutes. He’d had his back turned for _two minutes_ , and somehow that was all it had taken. When he looks back over at the cell, he’s nowhere near as surprised as he should be to find that it’s now empty. “Tsk, tsk, officer. All that talk and you still let me out so easily.” He turns once more to eye Kuroha, who is now casually leaning against the door to the station (and how he’d gotten there so fast, how he’d even gotten _out,_ he’d never know). “You know, I’d love to stick around for a while. Have a nice little chat, get to know each other. Unfortunately, I’ve got things to do, places to go, people to  _kill._ ”

He starts towards Kuroha, already reaching for his gun. “Awww, don’t look so upset,  _Shintaro._ " That all-too-familiar grin is back on Kuroha’s face, and the criminal blows him a quick kiss before finally darting out the door. "Don’t worry. You’ll be seeing more of me soon."


	97. Too late now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Shintaro and Kuroha in a mutually abusive relationship when Konoha takes his body back.

"You know, Shintaro…" Kuroha mumbles, one hand snaking up to grip the boy’s throat. "This little game of ours is fun… You hurt me, I hurt you, we just keep going back and forth." His grip tightens now, a twisted smile slowly spreading across his face as Shintaro’s face slowly loses its colour. "But… Why don’t we kick things up a notch?"

He releases his grip, watching as Shintaro sucks in several desperate gulps of air. “…What are you getting at, Kuroha?” the boy eventually asks, fixing him with a piercing glare. “What is it you’re wanting _this_ time?”

"Straight to the point." he murmurs, shrugging. Within moments he has a blade pressed up against Shintaro’s stomach, pressing down just hard enough to break skin. "I want to cut you open. I want to see your insides. I want you to _bleed_.”

Shintaro simply glares at him for a long while, his eyes as cold and dead as ever. Finally, he gives a slight nod, even lifts his shirt up for easier access. “Do it.” Shintaro mutters, nodding again. “Make it hurt.”

Kuroha’s grin widens at that, his eyes lighting up as he drives the blade further into Shintaro’s flesh, as he carves an opening into the boy. His usual manic laughter starts up, only this time, it’s cut short. It happens in an instant, his voice cuts off, he’s taken over by a sense of _wrongness_ , and suddenly he isn’t the one in control any longer.

It takes Shintaro longer than it should to recognise the change, to understand why Kuroha, _Kuroha_ of all people, is crying, why he’s cringing and attempting to recoil away from him. And it’s because it _isn’t_ Kuroha, it’s _Konoha_ , the friend he thought he’d lost forever. It’s Konoha that’s holding the blade that’s cutting him open, and he’s immediately filled with a sick sense of guilt.

It doesn’t seem to matter how many times he apologises, how many times he promises Konoha it wasn’t his fault. The damage has already been done, and hadn’t he always known there would be no going back?


	98. Something I've always wanted to try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Cannibalistic Kuroha

Panic. Fear. Helplessness. These are the only things he's capable of feeling, the only things running through his mind as he stares at the snake on top of him, the snake that's currently straddling him and  _gloating._  He can't move, can't even  _speak,_  not after Kuroha forced him to ingest something hours earlier (and at the time he'd had no idea just how bad things were going to get). He can't even attempt to flinch away as Kuroha cups his face with one hand, as one thumb gently runs across his cheek.

"You look lovely like this, Shintaro." Kuroha hums, a slight smile on his face. "The fear in your eyes... The way your body is trembling beneath me... Mmmm." Kuroha removes his hand, now moving to grab his hand and raise it up to his face. "There's something missing, though... Something important. Do you know what that is?" He doesn't answer of course,  _can't_ answer, and it doesn't matter, because Kuroha answers for him. "It's that pretty little look you get when you're in  _pain._ " 

He doesn't get any further warning before Kuroha bites off his index finger, dropping his hand immediately afterwards. The pain is dulled, thanks to whatever he'd been drugged with, but even that isn't enough to stop his face from contorting into a mask of pain, it isn't enough to stop the tears from escaping his eyes. "...That's better." Kuroha mumbles, spitting out the finger moments later. "That's not quite...  _meaty_ enough for my tastes, though. Why don't we try a different area?"

He's still completely helpless as Kuroha leans over him, as the snake reaches down and kisses at the side of his neck. "You know..." Kuroha mumbles, biting at several places along Shintaro's throat and leaving red, swollen marks behind. "Those drugs should be wearing off before too much longer. You can already feel the pain, right?" Another hard bite, and yes, he can  _definitely_ feel that. "It wouldn't be any fun if you were mute and helpless the entire time, right?" This time when Kuroha bites him, the snake tears a chunk of flesh out as well. Pain shoots through him as Kuroha sits back up, seemingly taking his time savouring the piece he'd taken.

"That's a little better." Another grin, Kuroha licking the blood off of his lips before continuing. "Still not quite what I'm looking for. I wonder how many pieces I'll have to try before I'm satisfied, hmm? Do you want to take bets?" He glares at his tormentor this time, eyes stinging as tears continue to leak out of them. "No?" Kuroha's grin grows more sinister somehow, more  _terrifying,_ and he's reaching for something Shintaro can't see.

"That's fine... I have an idea of what I want already." Kuroha is pulling Shintaro's shirt up moments later, pressing what can only be a blade up against his stomach. "Have any guesses? Here's your first hint: It's something  _inside_ of you."

He can feel it this time, can  _really_ feel it when the blade cuts into him, when Kuroha starts ripping and tearing his skin open to get at his insides. He finally manages a scream, slowly regaining control of his limbs and desperately trying to push Kuroha away from him. It doesn't do him any good at this point, there's too much pain, he's too weak, Kuroha is too far along to be stopped.

"Hint number two." Kuroha continues, acting as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening. "...Mmmm, no. I'm tired of the games." One hand is plunged into his insides now, and a generous helping of his own intestines are held up before him. " _This_ is what I was after." He doesn't answer, can't, not when wave after wave of agony is tearing through him. He barely even notices when Kuroha takes yet another bite out of him, when the snake's expression changes to one of disgust.

"...No, that's no good either. But... There's one more part I've been dying to try." Another wave of agony as Kuroha continues to tear him open, another scream as the  _snap_ of his ribs resounds through the room, a choked sob as a hand closes around his heart. "...It was nice knowing you, Shintaro."

The vision of a monster with his heart in its hands is the last thing he sees before his world fades to black.


	99. I'll take care of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin: Shintaro getting a very minor injury and Konoha panicking over it.

"I’m  _fine_ , Konoha.” Shintaro repeats for what is probably the tenth time in the last five minutes. He’d managed to trip over himself and fall a short while earlier, scraping his knee badly. Konoha had started absolutely panicking over what he considered a very minor injury, and he was currently trying (and failing) to calm his boyfriend down.

"But Shin, you’re bleeding..!" Konoha protests, hands frantically hovering around Shintaro’s injury. "We should stop it..!"

"It’ll be fine." he repeats, sighing loudly. "Look, I’ll treat it when we get home if that’ll make you feel better." He finally picks himself back up, wincing slightly. "It’s seriously not a big deal, Konoha."

"Shintaro..!" Konoha is whining loudly now, even more obviously distressed. "Don’t walk on it..! That’s bad!"

"…How else am I supposed to—?!" He doesn’t get a chance to finish that thought, Konoha easily picking him up and holding him bridal-style before he can utter a single protest.

"…I’ll carry you."

"Kono, you _really _don’t need to—”__

“ _I’ll carry you._ " He doesn’t want to argue with that tone of voice (or with that _look_ Konoha is giving him), choosing to simply fall silent and put up with the embarrassment until they get home.

It doesn’t take long for them to get back at all, not with as fast as Konoha is (and Shintaro is forced to desperately cling to him and pray he won’t be dropped), and Konoha is rushing for the first-aid kit the instant they’re through the door.

"Konoha, calm down it’s just a—" he cuts off into a hiss of pain as his boyfriend coats his wound with a too-generous helping of antibiotic cream. "How much did you _use_?”

"…It works faster if you use more, doesn’t it? …The more the better."

"Kono, that’s not how it— I give up. Just do what you want." He regrets saying that near immediately, as Konoha takes that as an opportunity to use not one, not two, but _five_ bandages to cover the scrape. “…Are you done, now?”

"…Yeah." Konoha moves to sit beside him, carefully pulling Shintaro into his lap. "…Be more careful."

He’s about to argue again, thinking better if it at the last moment and simply sighing instead. “…I’ll try.” he mumbles, adjusting himself and pressing a quick kiss to Konoha’s lips. “…Thanks for taking care of me.”

The smile he receives in response makes him forget all the previous annoyances and embarrassment, and he wonders how he could ever stay irritated with someone as precious and perfect as Konoha.


	100. Spin the bottle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Shin, Haru/Shin, Kuro/Shin: Spin the bottle

"…You want to play  _what?_ " Shintaro asks, giving Kuroha a look of disbelief.

"You heard me. Let’s play Spin the Bottle." Kuroha repeats, an unnerving smile slowly spreading across his face. "Haruka and Konoha have already agreed…" The other two simultaneously nod behind Kuroha, all three of them eyeing Shintaro. "So let’s play."

They don’t exactly give him the chance to argue, sitting him down before forming a circle before placing one of many empty cola bottles in the middle of their little ring. “…I want to go first.” Konoha mumbles, already reaching for the bottle. Kuroha opens his mouth to argue against that, only for Haruka to shove against his shoulder and glare at him; a clear warning to leave Konoha be.

The bottle is finally spun (and much too harshly, because Konoha doesn’t know his own strength), and it seems like an eternity passes before it finally rolls to a stop. Shintaro’s eyes widen as he realises the bottle stopped on  _him,_ and his protests start immediately. “U-Uh… Hey, I never agreed to play this, can we ju—”

"Shut up and play the game, Kisaragi." Kuroha mutters, glaring at Konoha. Konoha, for his part, seems elated, slowly standing up and closing the distance between himself and his chosen target. He leans down, giving Shintaro a kiss on the cheek before returning to his own spot. "…That’s all you’re gonna do?" Kuroha asks, obviously unimpressed. "…Boooooring. Next!"

Haruka grabs the bottle before anyone else gets a chance to, setting it spinning at a much more reasonable pace than Konoha had. The bottle slowly stops again, once more pointing directly at Shintaro. “… _Again?_ " the boy questions, groaning loudly. "This isn’t  _fair._ ”

"It’s just a game, Shin." Haruka hums, looking rather pleased with himself. It’s his turn to approach Shintaro now, and he leans in to press a quick kiss to Shintaro’s lips, pulling away and moving back to his own spot before Shintaro truly has any time to react.

"…Now it’s  _my_ turn.” Kuroha mumbles, spinning the bottle with as much force (if not more) as Konoha had. “…Okay, this game  _has_ to be rigged.” It stops on the same person yet again, the chosen victim looking like he’s just one second away from bolting. “It’s been me every time, that shouldn’t—”

Kuroha doesn’t waste any time at all, immediately closing the distance between the two of them before crawling into Shintaro’s lap, his arms looping around the boy’s neck. His lips are pressed against Shintaro’s in a somewhat-sloppy,  _demanding_ kiss that lasts far,  _far_ longer than the other two had combined. The boy seems dazed when Kuroha finally pulls away from him, moving back to his own spot and licking at his lips. “… _That’s_ the way to do it.”

It’s Shintaro’s turn now, and he honestly doesn’t want to take his turn, not when all three of them are intently eyeing him, when all three of them look so  _hungry_ (and do they always look at him like that?). Slowly, with one trembling hand, he reaches out to take hold of the bottle. And he spins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha, wow I reached 100 chapters on this thing. Now what..?


	101. Truth or Dare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just all the Kokonoses + Shin playing truth or dare

He’s not sure why he’d agreed to playing this ridiculous game (wasn’t this a  _girl’s_ game?), but somehow he’d ended up sitting in a circle with Haruka, Konoha, and Kuroha, playing a game of Truth or Dare. Kuroha had demanded to be the first asker, of course, his unfortunate target one confused Konoha. “Truth or dare, Kono?”

"…Dare..?" Comes the reply, and if they hadn’t _just_ gone over the rules, Shintaro would swear Konoha had no idea what was going on.

Kuroha takes a few moments to think before his usual nasty grin spreads across his face **(** _It’s **Konoha** , don’t make him do something gross._ **)** “Alright then… I dare you to kiss Haruka.” There’s a vague noise of surprise from Haruka **(** _I can’t blame him, unfairly getting dragged into that._ **)** , but Konoha, for his part, seems completely unfazed.

"…Okay." Konoha mumbles, slowly getting up and moving to stand beside Haruka. Konoha leans down, pressing a quick kiss against the side of Haruka’s mouth before retreating back to his own spot.

"… _Booooring._ " Kuroha mutters, shaking his head. "Should have told you to make out with him. Whatever. Your turn, Konoha."

"Um… Shintaro, truth or dare?"

"…Dare." He figures he’s safe enough with Konoha as the one issuing his dare.

"Then… I dare you to buy me lunch tomorrow. As much as I want."

He immediately regrets thinking he was safe with Konoha, already wanting to cry over how much he _knows_ he’ll be spending tomorrow. “…That’s not _fair_.” he whines, though he can’t quite bring himself to glare at Konoha (who looks entirely too pleased with himself). “…Whatever, it’s my turn. Haruka, truth or dare?”

"Truth."

He takes a few moments to think of a suitable question before firing. “…You got a crush on anyone?”

Haruka’s face lights up a vibrant shade of red near immediately. “Uh…. Y-yeah… I do…”

"…Who is it?"

"Y-You asked your one question! I don’t have to answer any more!" He hurriedly changes the subject, looking to Kuroha. "Uh… Truth or dare, Kuro."

"Mmmmm. Dare."

"To absolutely no one’s surprise." Shintaro mutters.

"In that case, I dare you to make out with one of your pet snakes when we get home."

Kuroha blinks several times before shrugging. “…Alright.”

"You’d better record that." Shintaro adds **(** _If he gets himself attacked, there’s no way I’m missing that._ **)**.

"I will." Haruka reassured him, looking relatively pleased with himself.

"And that brings us to _my_ turn again.” Kuroha grins, his gaze settling on Shintaro. “Truth or dare, Shin?”

**(** _Like I’d be dumb enough to accept a dare from **you**._ **)** “…Truth.”

"Hmmmmmm, then…" Kuroha falls silent for a few moments, and the smile on his face is the wickedest one Shintaro has ever seen. "In that case… Who do you think about when you masturbate, Shin?"

"Th-That’s—! You can’t just—!"

"Ah, ah. You picked truth. Now answer."

He desperately racks his brain for some way out of this (and why are they all staring at him like that?), beginning to panic when it looks like there are no options out. **(** _Why did I have to get **Kuro** as my asker?_ **)** “U-Uh… It’s… Uh…” He mumbles a name out too quickly for anyone else to catch, squeezing his eyes shut and praying that he isn’t asked to repeat himself.

"…What was that, Shin..?" Kuroha asks.

"…I said—" He mumbles it again, his face turning a near impossible shade of red.

"…Louder, Shintaro. You have to share with the class."

"I-It’s _you_ , okay?! All three of you!”

That finally gets Kuroha to shut up, blinking in surprise. Haruka is the first to speak up, with a stunned “ _All_ of us..?”

Konoha is next with “…Wait, what was the question..?”

He doesn’t stick around long enough to hear Kuroha’s reaction, bolting for the door and heading as far away from those three as he can get, wondering over and over again why he hadn’t just _lied_ , because now he’ll _never_ be able to face those three again.


	102. Truth or Dare: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin, Kono/Shin, Kuro/Shin: Direct sequel to the previous chapter.

He doesn’t get any say in the matter, Kuroha roughly dragging him back inside and setting him down once more. Any attempt he makes to get up, to bolt back out, is soon thwarted by one of three Kokonoses. He slowly comes to the dreadful realisation that he’s  _trapped_ here, at the mercy of three boys who now know much more than they should.

"Hey, Haruka." Kuroha calls, grinning. "Truth or dare?" **(** _We’re still playing? **Why** are we still playing?_ **)**

"Dare." comes Haruka’s response, and he starts closing in on Shintaro before the dare is even issued.

"Dare you to make out with Shintaro." Haruka doesn’t even need the prompting, his lips already pressed against Shintaro’s before Kuroha has even finished speaking. He doesn’t reciprocate, of course, (partially out of embarrassment and partially out of shock that this is _actually happening_ ), but that doesn’t seem to deter Haruka at all, the older boy pressing eager kisses against his lips.

Haruka doesn’t move far when he finally pulls away, settling himself right next to Shintaro, leaned up against him. “Hey, Konoha. Truth or dare?”

"Dare." Once again, Konoha starts moving towards him before Haruka even begins to speak.

"Dare you to make out with Shintaro." Konoha is much sloppier than Haruka had been, a little _too_ eager. Konoha’s inexperience is more than obvious (not that he has much experience himself), but it isn’t long before he pulls away too, leaning up against Shintaro’s other side.

"…Hey Kuroha. Truth or dare?" **(** _Please, no. Please don’t, please let’s just stop playing now, don’t—_ **)**

"Dare." Kuroha takes it a step further than the other two had, settling himself in the middle of Shintaro’s lap, arms looping around his neck.

"…Dare you to make out with Shintaro."

"With _pleasure_.” Kuroha answers, practically purring the words. His kisses are rougher than Haruka’s and Konoha’s, much more aggressive and demanding (almost overwhelmingly so). Shintaro lets out a muffled cry when he feels teeth biting at his lower lip, and Kuroha immediately takes the opportunity to shove his tongue into his victim’s mouth.

Kuroha doesn’t bother to move when he’s finally finished, a satisfied smirk on his face as he makes himself comfortable in Shintaro’s lap. “…Now then, Shintaro. Truth or dare?”

**(** _It doesn’t matter what I pick, you’re going to fuck me over no matter what._ **)** “…Truth…” His voice is small, barely audible, but it’s enough. The smirk on Kuroha’s face grows wider, and his mind is in a near-panic wondering what he’s about to be subjected to.

"Then… Why don’t you tell us _exactly_ what it is you imagine when you get yourself off?”

"Th-that—! Uh—!"

"You know…" Kuroha murmurs, pressing another quick kiss against his now-trembling lips. "If you _really_ don’t want to say it… Why don’t we try to guess..?” Kuroha glances at the other two, who both nod in unison. “Oh, but… Verbal guesses aren’t much fun, are they? Why don’t we just act it out?”

He can’t bring himself to say no when the three of them close in on him (doesn’t _want_ to say no if he’s being honest with himself), doesn’t make any move to stop them as they start to touch him. It isn’t long before he forgets why he’d even been worried in the first place.


	103. What's that?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kono/Haru/Shin: Shintaro and Haruka explaining things to Konoha

"…Shintaro, what’s that?" His gaze follows the direction Konoha is pointing in, blinking several times as he’s surprised yet again by just how little Konoha knows about the world. 

"That’s a police station, Konoha." he answers, scratching at the back of his head. "It’s uh… Where the police work."

"What are ‘the police’..?"

It’s Haruka’s turn to answer this time, drawing Konoha’s attention as he begins to explain. “They’re people who help others.” he offers (and Shintaro is always amazed at how simply he can explain things). “They help to prevent crime and solve the problems of anyone who needs their help. So if you’re ever lost or in trouble and neither of us aren’t around, you go to the police, okay?”

Konoha nods in understanding, his usual smile lighting up his face. “Okay..!” There’s a slight pause before he asks his next question (because there’s  _always_ a next question). “…What’s ‘crime’?”

"It’s… when people do bad things." Shintaro explains, waving a dismissive hand; it’s best not to dwell on that sort of topic where Konoha is concerned. "It’s nothing you need to worry about, though. C’mon. We’ll take you out to a new restaurant today. You can eat as much as you want." The bribe serves its purpose, causing Konoha to completely forget what they were just talking about in favour of getting excited over food.

"You’d better be buying for the both of us, then." Haruka adds, and he can already tell his wallet is going to be empty by the end of the night as he follows after the other two.


	104. Let me buy you a drink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Meeting at a bar

He  _still_ didn’t understand why Haruka had  _insisted_ on dragging him out to the bar with him. He rolls his eyes as he thinks back on his friend’s pleading ( _"Come on, Shin, it’ll be fun..! You need to get yourself out there **somehow,**_ _right?”_ ), and he hadn’t exactly been able to argue against Haruka, but… Haruka had forgotten the extremely important fact that Shintaro was absolutely awful at socialising.

A sigh escapes him as he watches Haruka mingling with the other customers, the realisation that he’s going to be stuck here for  _hours_ doing nothing to improve his sour mood. “…You don’t exactly look like you’re enjoying yourself, love.” He blinks as another patron sits down beside him, snapped out of his thoughts.

"…Yeah, I kinda… didn’t…" His voice trails off once he actually stops to look at the man beside him (and he doesn’t think he’s ever seen a man this gorgeous in his life), his mouth moving uselessly as the other stares at him. His face flushes a bright red as he struggles to recover, casting his eyes downwards as he finishes. "…I didn’t really wanna come out here tonight."

If the stranger noticed his embarrassing behaviour at all, he didn’t mention it. “Friend drag you out?” He nods in response. “Hmmm.” The man signals for the barkeeper, ordering himself a drink and adding one for Shintaro as well. “Name’s Kuroha.” He’s handed a drink (and he hadn’t planned on drinking, but he can’t bring himself to refuse a gift from this guy), and he slowly takes a sip.

"…Shintaro." he responds. "Um… Thanks for the drink."

"Not a problem." Kuroha answers, waving a dismissive hand. "A pleasure to meet you, Shintaro. And for what it’s worth… I’m glad your friend dragged out out tonight." A wolfish grin appears on the man’s face (and Shintaro isn’t sure if he should be concerned or aroused; maybe both). "…You’re  _exactly_ my type.”


	105. Spoiled

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Snake!Kuroha is a spoiled brat

He’s woken up by the sound of agitated hissing, groaning to himself and trying to block the sound out. “Shut _up_.” Shintaro mumbles to himself. “It’s the middle of the night, what could you _possibly_ be going on about?”

He finally drags himself out of bed when the hissing refuses to stop, blinking tiredly before stumbling out of his room to find the snake. It doesn’t take him long, stopping at the top of the stairs and peering down to look at the reptile that was currently pitching a fit at the bottom. “Shut _up_ , Kuroha. I’m trying to _sleep_.”

Kuroha finally quiets down, simply staring expectantly up at him. “…Don’t give me that.” Shintaro argues. “You’re completely capable of climbing stairs by yourself, I’ve _watched_ you do it.” The snake flicks his tongue out in response. “…No. I’m going back to bed. If you wanna come upstairs, you can do it yourself.”

He turns to leave, only to stop in his tracks when Kuroha starts hissing again. He groans once more, because he _knows_ the snake won’t quiet down unless he gets his way. “ _Fine_.” He growls, stomping the entire way down the stairs. He scoops the snake up, draping Kuroha around his neck as he heads back up to his room.

"Should’ve listened when Momo said not to keep you." He mutters, ignoring the indignant hiss. "You’re the most spoiled snake in the world. Won’t even climb the damn stairs on your own. Gotta get someone to _carry_ you.” He finally flops back over on his bed, curling up on his side as Kuroha curls up beside him. “…Whatever. Good night, you nuisance.”


	106. Snakes can be magical girls, too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Magical girl Kuroha

"…What’d you drag me over for?" Shintaro asks him, frowning slightly as he looks around Kuroha’s room. "…This is the first time I’ve been to your place isn’t it..? Huh. It’s a lot more… organised than I’d imagined."

"What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” he asks, a note of irritation in his voice.

"I dunno. Guess I always imagined you’d be more of a slob. You _are_ kind of a creep.”

"Real nice thing to say about your boyfriend." he grumbles, shaking his head. "Look, I needed you to come over for a reason. There’s something I need to show you, because there’s no way you’d believe me if I just told you."

"…What’s up, then?" Shintaro asks, a mixture of intrigue and concern evident on his face. "You’ve been acting kinda weird all day. …Weirder than usual."

He ignores that last remark, taking in a deep breath. “…Promise you won’t freak out?” He receives a nod in response. “Okay… Then… Take a look at this.”

A blinding light envelops him not a moment after he’s finished speaking, and Shintaro is forced to shield his eyes until the light finally fades away just as quickly as it had appeared. He’s a bundle of nerves as Shintaro slowly opens his eyes again, as he wonders what the boy’s reaction will be.

"K-Kuroha, you..?" He’s undergone what could only be described as a "magical girl transformation", his school uniform having morphed into a tight-fitting dress with a too-short skirt to match. Black leggings reached up to his mid-thighs, jagged yellow arrows running up them to match the same arrows running down his dress. Long, too-thick ribbons hang from the back of his dress, wriggling as if they were _alive_. “You’re… No fucking way, you’re like. Some kinda magical girl..?”

"…Yeah." he confirms. "It’s… A long story. Not necessarily a good one either, but…" He grins, the "ribbons" hanging from him raising themselves and proving not to be ribbons at all, but massive _snakes_. “It _is_ pretty cool. And I have to admit…” He strikes a provocative pose, grin widening when Shintaro’s face flushes a bright red in response. “I look _great_ in this dress.”

"Y-Yeah you d— U-Um, I mean uh—!" The other boy struggles with a response, eventually giving up and settling for "…Okay, yeah, you look really fucking good in that; that isn’t even _fair_.”.

Another grin, and maybe this “magical girl” thing wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also with [accompanying artwork](http://izayabot.tumblr.com/post/100558826482/miaudeath-ahahahahahahahahah-ohhhhhhh-my-gosh)!


	107. "Big"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin: This speaks for itself.

Shintaro’s eyes widen the second he sees it, regret and panic already washing over him as he realises his mistake.  **(** _There is **no** way. Absolutely **no way** this is ever going to work._ **)** “H-Haruka, um…” He draws in a shaky breath, trying and failing to hide how nervous he actually is. “I-I uh… I really don’t… Think that’s going to fit…”

Haruka blinks in response, glancing down before looking back to him. “…I told you it was big, Shin. You said it was fine.” A slight frown. “…You can’t back out _now_. Not after you’ve let me get this excited…”

"Y-Yeah I know you said it was big, but…" Another quick glance downwards, another moment taken to calm himself enough to stop stammering. "Okay, but calling _that_ “big”…” A nod downwards. “That’s… Fuck that’s an understatement. It’s _massive_.” He averts his eyes, trying to focus his attention anywhere else for the time being.

"You already agreed." Haruka insists, and he knows that tone of voice, knows that Haruka is going to get what he wants whether Shintaro likes it or not. "We’ll make it work."

He sighs, finally looking back down at the massive snake currently sprawled out on their bed. “…Fine. You can keep it … But I’m telling you he isn’t going to fit in the tank you have. We’ll need a bigger one.” He scratches at the back of his head. “Why you want a pet _anaconda_ is beyond me.”

"Thanks, Shin..!" He receives a hug and a brief kiss as his thanks before Haruka’s attention goes back to the reptile. "I was thinking of naming him ‘Kuroha’. What do you think?"

"…Kind of a lame name, isn’t it? …But okay. Kuroha, it is."


	108. Pet Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haru/Shin (with bonus kid!Konoha): Take Your Pet to School Day.

"Haruka, _no_.” He couldn’t even begin to remember how many times he’d told his husband no, how many times he’d had to try talking him out of this ridiculous idea. Not that it had ended up doing him any good (and really, it was _Haruka_ , he should have known better). “We are not sending Konoha to school with an _anaconda_.”

"It’s Take Your Pet to School Day." Haruka had argued. "Kuroha is the only pet we have. You don’t want Kono to feel left out, do you?" He’d been about to argue once more, about to point out that a snake as big as Kuroha was could _easily_ eat kids Konoha’s size (and more importantly that Kuroha would probably _try_ to eat someone). He couldn’t bring himself to do it though, not when Konoha had been looking at him like that, and definitely not when Haruka only kept insisting.

"I—" He’d sighed, shaken his head. "…Fine. But _someone_ is going to have to go to school with him. We can’t leave him to deal with Kuroha alone.”

_This_ hadn’t been part of the plan at all. He’d never intended to be sitting here next to Konoha _himself_ , surrounded by scores of small children scrambling to get a look at one irritated snake. “…This was supposed to be Haruka’s problem.” he mutters to himself, doing his best to keep the children back while simultaneously keeping Kuroha calm. This was definitely _not_ how he’d wanted to spend his day.

Konoha, for his part, was absolutely beaming, thrilled that _his_ pet was the most popular one there. “Thanks for bringing Kuro, Papa..!”

"Y-Yeah… No problem…" He supposed it wasn’t _entirely_ awful if Konoha was this happy, though.


	109. Answer me this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kuro/Shin: Part of my [Tokyo Ghoul AU](http://kidabot.tumblr.com/tagged/tg_au/chrono).
> 
> Warnings for Cannibalism.

Shintaro’s life was full of mistakes. Walking into the wrong classroom on the first day of school, messing up his own self-introductions, getting the wrong answer on questions he  _knew_ the answer to, getting off the bus at the wrong stop… The list could go on and on and on; at times he felt like he made nothing  _but_ mistakes. But nothing compared to this, to the biggest mistake of his life.

He should have just left well enough alone. He shouldn’t have investigated the disgusting noises coming out of his new neighbour’s apartment (and of course he shouldn’t have, that was _Kuroha’s_ apartment. Haruka had expressly warned him about staying away from that guy). But making mistakes was the only thing he was good for, it seemed, and that was exactly what he did the instant he opened that door.

He can’t speak at first, overwhelmed by the stench of _blood_ the instant the door to Kuroha’s apartment swings open. He’s thrown up against the wall before he can even react, vision blurring as his head is _cracked_ against the wall. “It’s rude to intrude on someone’s meal, you know.” He can only just make out the voice, can only barely make out the pair of predatory eyes looking him over. A slow-rising panic starts to overtake him, eyes growing wide as he uselessly struggles to escape (and this must be what a mouse feels like right before the cat pounces).

His vision gradually returns (and he wishes it hadn’t), fully revealing the grotesque scene before him. A limbless body lay on the floor behind Kuroha, and Kuroha himself was coated in blood, dripping from his chin and staining the floor a bright red. His eyes widen as he realises that Kuroha has grown a massive set of _claws _(a kagune? He was a _ghoul_?), and his heart’s pace picks up tremendously when he realises those claws are all pointed directly at _him_. __

Kuroha blinks, only now seeming to recognise who he was. “Shintaro..?” A slight growl, and the claws are lowered. “…How annoying. I’ve been told not to eat you.” A slight pause, the ghoul seemingly debating something. “Although… Haruka never said I couldn’t have a little _fun_ with you.”

"H-Haruka..?" He finally finds his voice, trembling and soft. "Wh-What does he have to do with..?"

Kuroha lets out a harsh, grating laugh, a sound that sends shivers through Shintaro’s body. “…He’s my _brother_.” A grin. “I don’t know what he told _you_ , but… dear little Haruka is a ghoul too, you know. He made it clear that I wasn’t to make a meal out of you.” One of Kuroha’s claws reaches towards him, the tip gently trailing down the side of his face. “…Not much of a loss, I suppose. You’re a scrawny thing. Not enough _meat_ for my liking.”

This was too much for him to take in, too much to process all at once like this. He’d worry about Haruka later, his concern right now was getting out of here. “Th-Then… You’ll let me go… Right..?”

"Sure, sure… After I punish you, of course."

"P-Punish me..?"

"You _did_ just interrupt my meal, you know.” A gesture towards the body on the floor, and Shintaro struggles to keep from gagging as his attention is drawn to it once more. “Mmmmm, what should I do with you, though..?” Another grin, this one much more unsettling than the last. “I know… How about you entertain me a little?”

"Enter…tain..?"

"Hey. Answer me this." Kuroha holds up one finger. "What happens when a ghoul eats a human?"

He blinks, wondering if this is a trick question or not. “That’s… How ghouls eat isn’t it..? We’re just… Food for you guys…”

"Correct. Maybe you aren’t completely useless." The ghoul holds up two fingers now. "Next, what happens when a ghoul eats another ghoul?"

"U-uh..?"

Kuroha sighs, rolling his eyes. “We evolve. We get stronger.” A pause. “…Sometimes we go insane.” Three fingers are held up this time. “And that brings me to my last question. What happens when a human eats a ghoul?”

"…H-Has that… Has that ever happened..?"

"I don’t think so." Kuroha answers, shrugging. "But I’m curious, so it’s about to happen." Another unsettling grin settles on the ghoul’s face just before one claw sinks into Kuroha’s side, before the ghoul reaches into his own wound and tears out a chunk of flesh. He isn’t given the option to resist, tears streaming down his face as the meat is forced into his mouth, and Kuroha forces him to swallow it before feeding him another bloody piece.

The process continues for longer than he can keep track of. How many pieces of Kuroha has he been fed now? Five? Ten? Twenty? More? His vision blurs once more, his stomach feels like it’s tearing itself apart, bike rising in his throat as his body desperately tries to reject what’s being forced into it. Kuroha’s grip finally loosens, and he falls to the floor, vision slowly fading to black as his nerves erupt into agony.

"Hmmm. You aren’t looking so good there, Shintaro." The ghoul’s voice sounds far away somehow, and he can’t determine where it’s coming from. "I do hope you wake back up… It’d be a shame if you died _that_ easily. And what a boring experiment that would make.” There are more words, words that just blur together and make no sense to him. Nothing makes sense to him, his thoughts finally slipping away from him as he loses consciousness. He’s made a lot of mistakes, he knows. He also knows this mistake was probably his last.


End file.
